Predator: The Invisible Prince
by KaterinaWinters
Summary: To her kingdom she was simply a princess of no worth, a perfect commodity to use and trade at their will. Behind her back, the deal has been struck and the agreement signed. The worthless princess would save their planet from an impending attack as the new bride and payment for a mysterious prince-an invisible prince. (will contain dark dirty yautja smut)
1. Chapter 1

"Where have you been?" Yoo-Jin hissed, grabbing her by the arm he propelled her towards the double doors not caring if her tight formal slippers required her to walk slowly. "He has been waiting for you, you stupid halfling."

Roughly, Yoo-Jin pushed her through the doors, but Ahzma was careful enough not to let herself trip. Half stumbling, she quickly righted herself just over the threshold. Keeping her eyes lowered, she walked gracefully with small practiced steps underneath her long silk skirts into the grand room. This was the palace's finest room, this was where all the formal guest, dignitaries, and elite were meet with the royal family of Upra. Stopping at the edge of the fine embroidered rug, as she was trained, Ahzma waited.

"My lord please forgive me, this is my sister Ahzma Ji the princess of Upra," it was always startling to hear her brother introduce her formally. Ahzma was only ever used to his viscous remarks and scathing nicknames, she rarely heard her own name in her house much less her formal title.

Bowing deeper at the waist, Ahzma waited for the person's reply. After a few silent seconds, she lifted cautiously and peaked up beneath her lashes. There was no one there.

Some of the finest furniture in all of Upra was in this room. Two large chairs sat in the center of the room in front of an ornate sofa, all three pieces carved from the bones of sacred Marmut beast that roamed the grasslands in the East. A large clock inlaid in gold and Simpra Titanium was on the far-left wall, standing like a great colossus over the room, nearly touching the thirteen-foot ceiling. Other extraordinarily expensive pieces of artwork and decorative furniture littered the room in between the large windows, reminding every visitor of Upra wealth.

Or at least wealth that once was, she thought with a sigh.

She wanted to turn to her brother, to see what he was thinking. Was this another one of his cruel jokes? It didn't seem likely though, the more she thought about it. Yoo-Jin was cruel, twisted, abusive and many more things but above all he was lazy. Surely, he wouldn't have told her for a week now about this "fake" visit with the Prince of Narvis galaxy, a small unknown, heavily guarded galaxy far from Upra.

Just as she was about to turn her head to look back at Yoo-Jin for answers, he stepped forward from behind her grabbing her elbow with a painful grip. Years of training kept her from crying out, the punishment would be so much worse if she dared make a fool of herself. Tugging her along, he rounded the sofa and forced her to stop abruptly just in front of the low table in between the chairs and sofa.

"My Lord," Yoo-Jin acknowledged again towards the empty chairs, giving her a veiled threatening hint to follow suit.

Ahzma felt a stirring of panic in her stomach. What was going on? There was no one here. What did Yoo-jin want her to do to an empty chair.

Swallowing nervously, she resisted wiping her sweaty hands against the careful crisp pleats of her silk skirts. Passing her eyes over the chair and floor she paused. The carpet just in front of the chair was flat in two places. As if depressed by something very very heavy. Instinct told her what she was registering, but the logical side of her mind fought it. But she couldn't wait any longer, every second of her hesitation, she could feel Yoo-Jin's anger rising.

Holding out her right hand she extended to the hair. Keeping her head straight she stared to the windows in the back of the room. "It is my honor, my lord."

Time seemed to disappear as she felt air around her hand shift. Suddenly, she felt the electrifying contact against her hand. It was so startling, Ahzma had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from jumping with a cry. There was someone here, someone she couldn't see standing right in front of her.

Rough and very large, the invisible hand wrapped around hers.

No, not someone. This was not someone, not with hands like this. The texture was all wrong. It felt as if his whole hand was lined and ridged, with large coarse fissures crisscrossing back and forth, and over and under his hand. Finally, the hand enclosed around hers and stopped, waiting for her.

Forcing her mind to pull itself out of its shock, Ahzma went on with protocol. Lifting her left hand, she cupped the underside of the rubbery scale-like flesh and bowed her head to her forearm in Upra tradition of women royalty receiving guest of higher rank.

"Good, good," Yoo-jin chimed with nauseating fake merriment behind her, as she lifted from the pose and stepped back one step. "As we discussed my Lord, I will allow you to visit with my sister."

Firm fingers gripped her shoulder with painful expertise and pushed her onto the sofa. Ahzma did her best to school her face as she looked up to her brother's evil smile as he gave her a quick bow of farewell.

Wait! He couldn't leave her in here. Not unchaperoned, not with this invisible creature. Turning in her seat, Ahzma clutched the back of the sofa and watched her brother walk to the large double doors and turn with a flourish of his silk robes and grab the door's handle, giving her one last silent threat with his eyes. _Don't fuck up,_ she could practically hear his familiar threat in her head.

Heart pounding in her chest, she turned back to the empty chairs in front of her. The room _looked_ empty, but she knew it was not. Glancing back down at the impressions on the rug she realized they were quite deep. It must be a heavy creature, she thought. Feeling terribly awkward, she wasn't sure if she should stand back up or remain sitting.

"I...I'm sorry," she began with a stutter, clearing her throat she continued in a soft and hopefully pleasant voice, "Since I cannot see you my Lord, I am unsure as to where to look."

"Stand."

The sudden sound of the deep resonating voice made her want to immediately run for the door. To just take her chances at whatever punishment both her brothers doled out. Visions of their anger however, gave her the courage to stand.

"My Lord," she stood up with a small bow of her head.

"Tilt your head up," the unnatural reverberation to his voice felt like waves of seismic activity. What in all the galaxies could make such a deep sound when it spoke?

As ordered, nervously she tilted her head upwards. Her hands lay clasped at the high waistline of her skirt just below her breast, just to keep them from destroying the fine material of her skirt with her sweaty fidgety hands.

"Like this, my Lord?"

"More."

Again, she tilted upward until she felt she was practically staring at the ceiling.

"Good."

Waiting for his next cue, Ahzma was staring up at the far corner of the ceiling when the space just above and a little in front of her shifted in light. Like on a hot summer day, the air in front of her warbled and shimmered like a mirage of water before two glowing, menacing gold eyes flashed out of nowhere.

Covering her mouth in shock, Ahzma stumbled backwards back into her seat, pushing her body as far against the back of the sofa as she physically could. It was ginormous. The menacing gold eyes hovered almost eight feet in the air before blinking off and the warbling air around him went still again, leaving him completely invisible.

A long slow succession of clicking noises sounded around her, before the chair in front of her creaked under a sudden weight. It must have sat down, she thought. Panic seized her again. What was she supposed to do or say to this thing? What did it want with her?

Pulling from years of formal training, she tried to relax her posture in her seat and could only manage a stiff stance. Smiling apologetically, she scooted up to the edge of her seat and reached for the bell.

"I can order us tea…if you like, my Lord," her hand still hovering over the bell suggestively. She could only pray he said yes, she desperately wanted someone else in here with her. It didn't matter if it was a maid or even one of her maniacal brothers, just someone.

"No."

That little bit of hope died, as she nodded in acknowledgment and sat stiffly back in place.

Unable to stand the silence that settled back between them, she tilted her chin and looked in the position she assumed his eyes were. "Please my Lord, tell me what you have requested me for and I will do my very best to help."

The clicking noise sounded again but stopped. Gold, evil upturned eyes flashed and again his large body was vaguely outlined in disrupted wavy light.

"I am the leader of Ojibwe, to you that is located in what humans have labeled the Narvis galaxy," It was a growl. That was the deep vibrating sound of his voice she couldn't quite place, it was an animalistic growl.

Smiling politely, she shook her head. "I am sorry my Lord, I have only a vague understanding of star mapping I do not know where the Narvis galaxy is." She still did not understand what he wanted to meet with her for.

The glowing eyes tilted a bit to the side as if he was cocking his head in thought. "Your brothers, the kings of Upra have formed an alliance with Ojibwe," his voice rumbled. "They seek protection from a Corvarion armada headed this way. They sent out an open bounty for protection."

An Armada? She wasn't told anything of this. Dread coursed through her, as she thought of what the creature was saying. Ahzma tried to think how her brothers' thought.

"What was the payment?" She felt numb just asking, because deep down she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahzma swayed in her seat as her mind raced at his declaration. Me? Why would he want her? She knew full well why her brothers would give her as a gift but could not fathom why this prince would want her specifically. The Upran coffers were bone dry thanks to her brothers and their greedy council, even if they did want to spare her and pay the prince there was nothing left to pay them with. Using her as payment probably not only seemed logical to her brothers but a great bargain.

"What, wait a minute," she tried to catch her breath, which seemed caught in her chest. She had to think, she had to somehow find a solution to this, to make this situation somehow make sense. "This can't be…"

The invisible creature's deep voice vibrated against the walls cutting her off. "The agreement has already been made." The glow of his malicious upturned eyes seemed to pulsate with each syllable. "Even now, one of my warships has been sent off to meet the armada," his tone harsh and final. "You will be my mate. This courtship starts now."

This couldn't be happening. Ahzma opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her mind was a mess, a million things pinged through her head at once. Mate? Like a wife? Immediately, thoughts of this strange invisible creature forcing her to open herself to him on their marital bed filled her head. Her skin went cold at the thought.

"I do not..." Shifting on the couch, Ahzma gripped the wooden handle of the armrest to give herself some sort of added support.

She did not want to be his mate, but she could not boldly just say that. Not only did she fear this creature's reaction, she was terrified of what her brothers would do to her if she tried to ruin this " _deal_ " they made.

Sightlessly, scanning the room as she tried to think, surely there was something else, anything else this prince could want instead. Her eyes passed over the clock and stopped when she noticed the deep impressions on the ground in front of it. Her heart tightened. Slowly, she turned back to the prince, his eyes were no longer glowing forcing her to remember the general direction where she last saw them.

"My Lord, is there another one of you here?"

"Yes," he said. "He is Iko, my second. He is mostly always with me, I would have to kill him in order to get rid of him." There was a slight note of resignation in his deep voice as if he has pondered the idea. Ahzma couldn't be sure if he was making a joke or not.

For some reason, the tension that had coiled so tight inside of her loosened, a little.

"Are all your people invisible?" She had no idea why she was asking him that. She should be using this moment to argue her case as to why she should would make an unsuitable _mate_. But the chance to inquire about the mysterious being was too tempting to ignore.

"No, we are cloaked," he answered deeply.

"Oh," was all she could say. She wanted to ask why, but refrained. Reminding herself of her goal, she gripped the armrest tighter as she leaned forward in her seat with a whisper. "Please my Lord, there must be something else we can pay you..."

"Why are you called halfling by your brother?" This time it was the other one speaking from across the room. It was a touch lighter than the prince's reverberating voice but still commanding and very inhuman.

Even knowing he was there across the room; the sudden sound of the other creature's voice was startling.

"That is because they are my half-brothers," she answered carefully, her eyes still darting back and forth between the impressions in the carpet. It was unbelievably odd to talk to invisible people, she thought. Receiving no reply from either one, she continued. "As you may have noticed, I look different than most of the people here on Upra. My late father and my brothers are Tani descent while I am half native Upran."

Unlike her brothers, her skin was dark where theirs was light, their hair was black, glossy, and straight while hers was thick, long, and curly. Ever since she was younger, Ahzma was forced to spend hours on her hair pressing it flat to try as best she could to blend in with the royal family and its court. It was useless though, no matter what requirement the court nobles or her brothers wanted from her, or what hoops they made her jump through they made sure to take the time each day to remind her that she would never be one of them.

The two creatures still said nothing, unsure if she should stop or continue she gave her most diplomatic smile and continued. "Please stop me, my Lord, if I repeat anything you already know," she said politely. "Tani used to be our neighboring planet years ago, due to their resources dwindling, the Tanian people came to Upra."

"And enslaved the Uprans—your people," the prince finished, his deep rumbling voice unreadable as to what he was thinking.

Stiffening, Ahzma lifted her chin and focused her line of sight to the far wall. Carefully, she responded around the topic that was never discussed on Upra. "There…there were changes made to our social class."

It was more like a caste system. Her people who once lived harmoniously on this planet were subjugated and thrown down to the lowest rung on the Tanian's social scale. To the Tanians, native Uprans were no better than cattle. They were considered dirty, dumb, and savage and were treated as such. The alliance made between the two people was a lie, it held up just long enough for the Tanian's to secure their seat in power and once they did her people became their slaves or as they called them their "indentures".

"Are not most of your people now residing on the abandoned planet of Tani, working in factories governed by Upra?" Ahzma was starting to dislike this Iko creature.

Yes, she snapped back tartly in her head. Keeping her face relaxed and emotionless as she was trained, she simply nodded in the direction of Iko's voice. It was a terrible fact but true nonetheless, her people were forced to work endless hours in the factories creating every stick of furniture and clothing the Tanian people enjoyed.

"Yes, only a few native Upran's live on Upra now, the few that are left work as servants for a small number of noble families."

Most Tanians no longer wanted Uprans in their house anymore, relying strictly on the AI-bots in their household for their menial task. The only Tanians that still had indentured help were the highborns, an elite section of the social hierarchy that made up most of the noble court. If it wasn't for the noble's expensive taste and want for handmade furniture and clothing Ahzma feared what would become of her and her people. It was that realization of just how fragile their place had become in the Tanian's eyes that kept the head artisans creating beautiful one-of-kind work every year.

"Who oversees Tani?" The more she listened to the harsh rumbling voice of the prince the more Ahzma realized she found it oddly quite soothing.

"No one in particular actual oversees it my Lord, however I am the one who arranges the shipments and request to and from Tani along with General Lee-Ho." A vile man who loved his position of power and abused it often.

Neither one said anything, nervously she explained further. "Since the natural resources of the soil were depleted due to over farming years ago, we must use greenhouses on Tani to grow food for my people while they work there. I make sure that they have all the supplies they need to maintain the production rate the nobles require."

Low growls filled the room, they were exchanged back and forth between the two empty spots where she assumed each one was located. The growls were quick and rolling, changing rapidly as if they were speaking to one another. The chair in front of her groaned as the pressure on top of it was let up. Again, the gold menacing eyes appeared before her, this time much higher than before signaling that the prince was standing.

"I have the information I needed," the finality in his tone worried her. "Your brothers have requested that there be a ceremony before you leave. Be prepared to leave this planet by the end of the week."

No, this was much too fast. She hadn't been able to try and change his mind. Feeling the air around her change in temperature she felt his presence disappear from in front of her. How strange, she thought in the back of her mind, earlier when she came in, she could not sense him at all, but now she could.

Standing she whirled around on her heel, clutching the back of the sofa desperately. "My lord, please wait!" Both sets of footstep impressions on the carpet paused in place. Licking her dry lips, Ahzma steeled herself. "Please there must be something else you want, something else we can give you. I…I would not make a very good…"

"Are you changing the agreements to the contract?" His voice was low, slow, and terribly deep.

Ahzma felt herself pale.

"No, my Lord," she answered, barely above a whisper.

"Good," she could hear a swoosh of what sounded like something slicing through the air, as if he swung his head and turned. The footsteps resumed their pace to the double doors. "You are all I want."

The doors opened and closed.

#

Cyber Monday freebie my book "Wrongful Desires" is free on kndle thru Amzn

#

CAN YOU GUESS WHICH PREDATOR IS THE STAR OF THIS STORY?


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes after they left, the double doors burst open with a deafening bang. Ahzma jumped back from the couch and stood petrified in the middle of the room as she saw Joon-Min's angry face. Standing behind Joon-Min was Yoo-Jin, his eyes were narrowed at her with blame but there was also a hint of excitement as he waited for Joon-Min's next move. Out of the two, Joon-Min was the most level-headed, the handsomest, the most cunning, and without measure the cruelest.

Taking a few long angry strides across the room Joon-Min reached her in seconds. His hand shot-up faster than she could react. Searing pain exploded across her face as the force of his blow threw her to the ground. Ahzma resisted crying out, not for the first time in her life she thanked the stinging pain that kept her voice locked in her throat. Crying only made their punishments worse.

"Have you lost your mind, halfling?!" Joon-Min screamed, his once perfectly combed back hair falling in front of his eye.

The buzzing noise in her head threatened to drown her thoughts as her adrenaline pumped throughout her body. Her fight or flight instincts screamed at her to run as she watched the insane gleam in Joon-Min's eyes glitter.

"Because surely there must be a reason as to why you would risk sabotaging this important agreement."

Bending over, he grabbed her arm with brutal force, yanking her up to stand. Stomping across the room towards the large windows he jerked and swung her along beside him as his fingers dug into her skin. Ahzma had to bite her lip as she felt his nails sink into her flesh.

"Look," he pointed to the sky. "Just look you idiot, do you see that?" Ahzma tried to focus to where he was pointing but she was too afraid to look away from him too long. Would he shove her head into the glass? What would he do if she looked away from his savage anger for even a second? Quickly, she tried to glance up at the sky. She saw nothing, just blue sky and wisp of white clouds. Looking back to him, her face crumbled as desperate tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't see anything.

Shaking her violently, Ahzma cried out as she felt her head hit the wall near the window.

"Look again!" he yelled. "Do you see the shimmer there?" He pointed again. "Or how the bird dived low to avoid it there?" Turning her in his arms so that both hands were on her shoulders holding her in front of him he stared down at her with wild manic eyes, unlike anything she had ever seen before. "That is a Yautja warship, you stupid halfling. That, is what stands between Upra and utter destruction."

Nodding desperately, Ahzma said nothing.

"Tell me, what exactly are you worth, huh?" Looking over to Yoo-Jin who stood next to him with his arms folded they both shared a snort of laughter before turning back to her. "What do you provide to us, exactly?"

Slowly both of his hands slid from her shoulders to encase her neck. Ahzma felt her knees go weak but the grip around her neck tightened threateningly, warning her, reminding her to stay focused.

"Please Joon…"

"Shut the hell up," the pressure on her neck squeezed painfully before loosening. "You provide nothing that's what and you nearly cost us everything with your begging." Turning, he shoved her into the wall next to the window and brought his face inches from hers. "Now tell me, dear sister," spit hit her face as he snarled at her, his grip around her throat cutting off her air supply. She tried to claw at his hands but Yoo-Jin came over and held her hands painfully down. "Tell me, that you will never make that mistake again."

Gasping she said yes. She repeated it over and over again through dying breath until eventually they let her drop to the ground.

"Good," she heard Joon-Min's voice as she coughed through her tears on the floor. "Now the prince wanted you to be administered a series of shots with instructions for sedation to avoid the pain. But I do not think you will be needing the sedative, do you?"

Cold fear coiled around her as she heard Yoo-Jin laugh.

#

Beeping from the intercom on the wall next to her bed woke her up. Tiredly she opened her eyes just as Ji-Su, one of the palace guards' voice came over the intercom.

"Get up," he commanded. "The kings want you dressed and presentable for another visit from the Prince of the Narvis galaxy."

"Yes, thank you," she managed weakly as she pushed herself up from the bed.

Pain shot out like spiderwebs through her nerve-endings from multiple spots along her body with each movement. Ahzma was grateful the indicator light on the intercom showed they were disconnected, she did not want anyone to hear her pained groans. Carefully, she stood from the bed trying her best to keep from making any sudden moves. Walking into the bathroom, Ahzma turned to the mirror and grimaced at her appearance. Dark circles under her eyes, deep purple bruises around her neck and various spots on her shoulder. Her abdomen though, was the worst part. Three large dark bruises on both sides of her stomach where her brothers injected her with the burning liquid in the long black syringes.

When her brothers finally left her bleeding on the floor, evidently done administering the shots and their reprimands, Ahzma eventually summoned the strength to return to her rooms. She remembered them mentioning the word " _yautja_ ," searching the galactic-net for the term " _yautja_ " came up with hardly any results. No pictures, no description or fact page about the species, nothing but one word— **hunter**. On the few sites that dared to mention them, she could only find the word hunter repeated over and over again. The short articles were always written in a tone of unease or all out trepidation, as if to simply warn anyone searching for the Yautja that they should turn back now and ask no further questions.

Well, she had questions lots of them and she needed answers. But the most important one was, what were in those shots?

Stiffly, she walked into the shower and cleaned quickly. Going to her closet, she opened it to view the five formal gowns she was allowed to own. The gowns were exquisitely handmade with hand embroidered patterns along the hem and waist of each. One of the gowns was a hand painted silk that took months to create. She hated them all. Formal gowns like these weren't made for comfort, they were made for decoration. To be a living ornament of regality; eating, walking, and even breathing were all collateral. She was just about to put up her in the traditional bun when she remembered the bruises on her neck, she would have to wear it down. Her brothers weren't going to be happy to see her hair down but she couldn't see any other option. Ahzma slipped on the uncomfortable slippers that matched her robes and stood up. Every time, she wore one of these outfits she cast a longing thought to her people on Tani wearing their traditional Upran clothing of draping scarves and bandeau tops.

As quickly as she physically could, she made her way down the long hall and towards the receiving room. Taking a quick fortifying breath, she pushed through the double doors. Bowing politely, she spotted her brothers standing in front of the sofa facing the seemingly empty chair. Deftly, her slippered feet moved silently across the carpet and she stopped, taking her place in between her brothers. Bowing again, deeper this time towards the " _empty_ " chair Ahzma bit the inside of her cheek at the pain that bloomed in her stomach at the move.

"Here she is my Lord, please excuse her for the delay," Yoo-jin crooned nauseously to her left.

Staying bowed a few seconds longer in conjunction to his given apology, Ahzma straightened but kept her long hair over her shoulders for concealment.

"We shall leave you to your visit," Joon-Min began.

The chair before them suddenly squeaked as it was pushed back slightly. Looking up from the heavy impressions on the carpet her eyes finally made it to the Prince's sudden glowing eyes as he spoke.

"Stop," his command was resonating and Ahzma was positive all three of them stopped breathing as well for good measure. "Do not move."

Ahzma watched the glowing eyes come closer.

"Your breathing is irregular," although his glowing eyes had no pupils, or anything to indicate where he was looking exactly, she knew he was talking to her. "And your heartrate is three times your normal rate, why is this?"

Her stomach tightened as she did her best not to look instinctively to Joon-Min in fear. "Umm…I…I…"

"She is fine my Lord," Joon-Min spoke up next to her, using his most confident regal tone. "The shots you had us administer are merely making her…"

A vicious snarl ripped through the air like nothing she ever heard before. Ahzma could see both of her brother's jump back in fear in her peripheral vision but she didn't move she stood petrified to the spot. Frightened she stared at the ground.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Without hesitation, Ahzma complied staring directly up at the gold glowing eyes.

Something blunt scraped gently across her clavicle as she felt her hair being pushed back and over her shoulder. Heat radiated from the invisible presence and Ahzma knew it was the Prince's hand as he repeated the movement on the other side, exposing her neck. In front of her the clicking noise began, loud and fast as if she was standing just underneath his throat. If it was even his throat that made the odd sound, she thought. Thick fingers wrapped around the hem of her collar causing her to gasp. Sounds of silk ripping startled her and her brothers as her body jerked under the quick powerful tugs. In seconds the top of her gown hung wide and ripped off her shoulders exposing the top of her bra and accompanying bruises.

Ahzma's body began to tremble as the clicking sound grew somehow louder.

"My lord, please listen she is a headstrong…"

"SILENCE," Iko roared from behind them.

Whirling around to face the second voice, both of her brothers opened their mouths to call for the guards. The sounds never came out. Ahzma could barely make out the outlines of hands through the warbling light of Iko's cloaking. Holding both of her brothers in two deadly grips, the creature lifted them off the ground as Ahzma watched their faces redden. Choking and sputtering both men clawed and flailed in midair, their feet kicking out uselessly beneath them and for the first time Ahzma saw the red glow of Iko's bright eyes.

Turning back to the Prince in panic, Ahzma wasn't sure what to do or say, his glowing eyes were looking beyond her to the two chocking men. It was as if he was waiting for their last breath. The cacophony of sounds was too much. Clenching her fist in the shredded gown's material Ahzma swayed on her feet at the sounds of choked screaming and the both of the creatures' rolling clicking.

Instinctively, she held out her hands to where she assumed the Prince's body was and flattened them against the hard metal surface beneath them, ignoring the urge to guess what she was touching.

"My Lord, please," she cried, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't watch him kill them, if they died her people died. Chaos would reign on Upra for the struggle of power and her people would be the first ones to pay with their lives. "Please don't kill them, I beg you."

Now, she could tell he was looking at her despite the lack of pupils. Gold glowing eyes tilted in her direction and she could feel the weight of his glare. Trembling, she took her hands from him and stepped back unsure if she did something wrong or not.

The creature growled something to Iko, and the guard promptly dropped the men to the ground but did not release them. Turning, he dragged the still struggling, frantic men to the double doors and exited with them.

Ahzma could feel the vibrations of his movement through her slippers as he took one heavy step towards her.

"You cry for those that harmed you?" The reverberating depth to his voice shook her as she cowered before him.

Ahzma had to force her voice to work through her tightened chest. "If you kill them, we will be thrown into chaos my Lord," she wanted to look away from his menacing gaze but she couldn't, fear kept her rooted to the spot. "And it won't be the Tanians who feel the brunt of that chaos." It would be her and her people. Even if there was empirical evidence to prove she had nothing to do with the deaths of her brothers, the noble court would never go after the Prince, she would be their scapegoat.

There was a moment of silence between them, Ahzma felt as if the pressure of his silent stare would crush her.

Finally, he spoke. "You will never display such weakness again."

Her mind reeled at his words, echoing over and over again in her head. A numbness settled in her chest and spread to her arms and legs. How dare this…this thing…this creature lecture her about being weak! She was not whatever he was, she was not eight feet tall and invisible! What did he even know about weakness?!

"I'm sorry my lord," she said stiffly, forcing herself to meet his gaze directly. "If it is strength you are looking for then I'm afraid you were deceived in this deal. I have only ever been just strong enough to survive this place." Her survival was key to her people's survival. Without her, there would be no one to look after them. Alone on a dying planet, her people were the only reason she pushed herself up from ground when struck or endured the constant cruelty of the Tanian highborns. "I have learned quite well when to be silent and when to beg for forgiveness."

"I see," her skin flushed all over at the inhuman purr of his voice. "You have been trained only for submission."

The ground beneath her shuddered as she felt him step even closer, she could feel the heat to what she assumed was his chest radiate against her while the carpet beneath his feet crushed like snow, making a small trail in his wake. The sudden grip around the back of her neck startled a small cry from her. Pulling her gently forward until she was leaning just inches away from the heat of his body, she stared at the glowing gold eyes with wide eyes as he continued.

"If that is all you can offer me, my mate, then I will take it." Fear whirled in the base of her stomach at the meaning of his words. A thick thumb ran gently up and down the hollow of her neck and up the curve and Ahzma for the first time could clearly feel the blunt tip of a claw sliding against her skin. "I will accept and make use of your submission, until you find your own strength."

Ahzma was unsure as to what to say to that, her words were encased in a lump of fear in her throat and she was too afraid to move her neck within the grip of his giant hand.

"My Lord, may I…"

"You will call me Rakkah."

"Rah-Kah?" she pronounced slowly, looking up at him to see if she said it right.

"Mmm," his chest rattled deeply in confirmation.

"Rakkah," she whispered aloud to herself, letting the syllables roll off her tongue. "May I ask you a question?"

The creature said nothing, his eyes just glowed brightly.

"May I ask about the purpose of the shots you had me receive?"

Ahzma couldn't suppress the shiver than ran after his hand as it trailed lightly from her neck, over her shoulder, and down her arm until it settled on her hip.

"They will make it possible for you to accept and propagate my seed."

His words, she heard them but they didn't make sense. It just sounded like noise, or was that just her pulse thrashing in her ears.

"You mean to…" She wasn't sure when she grabbed onto the hard metal of his chest. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she processed the overlapping grooves underneath her fingertips realizing she was holding onto some sort of armor or breastplate of some kind. "I mean, are you saying…you mean to have…"

The clawed grip at her waist tightened with unmistakable possession as he brought her swaying body even closer to his, forcing her to tilt her head further back to look at him. "Yes, I will mate with you."

No, her mind screamed. Energy fueled on fear finally ignited to her shaken body and she pushed away from him, and was surprised yet thankful he let her stumble back and away from his hand. Putting distance between herself and him, Ahzma tried to gather her thoughts as she clutched the front of her torn gown. Of course, that is what he meant by _mate_. Yesterday when he called her that using that odd term it was like being thrown into an ocean of freezing water. All she could focus on was the cold she didn't even have time to come to grips to the fact she was in an ocean. This creature didn't just want to posses her as some sort of prize or reward for their services, he wanted to breed with her.

Shaking her head, she stepped back with wide terrified eyes. "No, I cannot," she tried and failed to sound firm as her throat tightened under her fear. "I would not survive it, you…you…are not human…we could not…"

"There is nothing left to discuss, Ahzma." The authority in his voice cracked like a whip of thunder, silencing her immediately. "In a few days you will be my mate and the future mother of my children."

Hurt by the overwhelming force in his tone, Ahzma had no choice but to nod. "Yes, my Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

The door to her room barely had time to shut before her tears burst forth. Deep wracking sobs took the last remaining strength from Ahzma's legs as she fell onto her bed not caring if she wrinkled the material to her already ruined gown. Over and over again the same terrible fact replayed itself in her mind, in a few days she was going to be given to a monster. A monster, who had every intention of using her body to fulfill its own monstrous desires. Nausea formed in the pit of her stomach at the thought of having to surrender her body sexually to some beastly creature. Memories of his blunt claws scraping along her skin and his rough textured skin sliding against hers made her cry even harder into her sheets.

Clutching the pillow next to her she hugged it tightly. She knew this day would come, she knew that one day her brothers were going to marry her off to some odious man for their benefit. She just never imagined how twisted reality would turn out be. They were probably laughing amongst themselves now—if they survived their one on one meeting with Iko. That thought lifted her spirits a bit. She had almost forgotten that they were drug off by the Prince's guard.

Turning her bleary eyes towards her window next to her bed, Ahzma stared into the direction of the cloaked ship floating above the lake. Every now and then, if she stared hard enough, she could see a slight shimmer in its cloak. It was huge, it easily spanned the distance of the lake and a few of the neighborhoods. In a few days she would be on that ship, leaving Upra. Where would they go? Would they live on the ship or would they live on the Ojibwe planet, the Prince—Rakkah—mentioned? When she tried her unsuccessful search for the word Yautja she had tried searching for Ojibwe as well. Both came up with hardly anything. The only thing she could find was some old rudimentary star maps of the Narvis galaxy, a galaxy that all searches claimed was empty and riddled with large pockets of antimatter, making it impossible to travel through. The heavy feeling of nausea grew into a blanket of dread covering her from head to foot as her thoughts escalated in their worry. What if Ojibwe was full of monstrous beings that wanted to hurt her? What if…

Exhausted from worrying, her eyes eventually closed and she fell asleep.

#

Without a sound the figure moved around the bed scanning the room. Confirming the female's slowed pulse rate the figure turned towards the door. Positioning himself in the hallway next to the door, he waited and observed.

#

When she finally woke up, her room was completely dark. Checking the clock by her bed, it read two am. She had wasted a whole day sleeping and crying. Frustrated with herself and beyond hungry, she slipped off the bed and changed into a plain beige informal dress she was allowed to wear around the palace. Opening her door, she stuck her head out a bit and looked down the hall. Down the long hall there were three other empty bedrooms, her room was at the end of the hall. She was relieved not to see one of the palace guards patrolling her hall, she hated them. Normally, they would prevent her from leaving her room especially so since she was leaving without being summoned and at times depending on which guards, they would even hit her as "punishment" knowing it would be there word against hers. Leaving her room like this in the dead of night was not something she normally did but this day had been anything but normal and more importantly there seemed to be no one around. If there was ever an opportunity to sneak out it was now.

Closing her door, she walked quickly to the end of the hallway. Staying close to the corner, she peered down the connecting hall—nothing. Relieved she quickly made her way to the kitchens. Flipping on the overhead lights, she made her way to the large refrigerator and pulled out some soup in a container. Warming it up, she stacked it on a tray along with a glass of water and a plate of sliced fruit. Carefully and quietly she made it back to her room, pausing at each corner and looking over her shoulder with nearly every other step. Getting back to her door she let out a heavy sigh of relief. She made it, and all without getting caught. It was foolish but she was honestly a litter proud of herself for her secret caper. Setting the tray on the table in her room, Ahzma turned back to close the door to her room and found it already closed. How odd, she thought, she didn't hear it close.

#

Ahzma woke up naturally on her own the next day. No call over the intercom demanding her to get up, no menial task to do set for her by her brothers. Nothing. For the first time since her father died absolutely nothing.

Ahzma was totally sure it had everything to do with the altercation yesterday and her brothers were keeping their distance from her because of it, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to take any chances, today she would spend the whole day in her room to ensure she avoided their attention. Sitting at her desk she opened her window in front of it and glanced up at the spot where the cloaked ship hovered. A few seconds escaped her before she tore her eyes away from it and forced herself to focus.

Pulling up her email, she drafted a letter to the lead engineer on Tani. Technically, she was supposed to report to General Lee-Ho with any and everything concerning the indentures, but she normally ignored that rule. Reporting through him would mean that every decision risked being jeopardized or stopped all together for any reason the cruel man came up with. Using a secret email server, masked as an email for general designs passed back and forth between the engineer and some of the highborn nobles, she relayed the news of her upcoming marriage. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Ahzma paused and stared out the window again.

What was going to happen to her people when she left? How would they get the supplies they needed? Or would she even survive her wedding night, she mused darkly. Although, she remembered something as she stared at the barely visible ship in the clouds. Rakkah did request her brothers to use a sedative for the painful shots he ordered and the creature did nearly kill her brothers when he saw just some of the bruises they caused. He might see her nothing more than a breeding vessel but it was apparent he wanted her in some semblance of good health.

Breeding. Naturally, her thoughts led her down the tangled frightening path of getting pregnant by some unknown creature. Feeling her heart constrict to the point of pain, Ahzma pushed away from her desk, she was far too stressed to continue sitting here. Grabbing her cloak, a dark blue material with the royal emblem emblazoned, another article of clothing she was forced to wear when she left the palace, she exited her room. About two miles away from the palace was the Suh-Kyung estate, a family that held more power than her brothers due to their influence and wealth. Suh-Kyung was a traditional man, who liked to flaunt his wealth and power by any means including being one of the few families that still kept indentures in his employment instead of using an AI system for his house like the rest of the nobles.

Following the path through the woods, she eventually came up to the back gate of the estate. Undoing the latch, she let herself in and walked towards the kitchen, making sure to stay out of sight of the main house's living area large bay windows. Suh-Kyung's wife ruled the estate with an iron fist, she loved to sit at the center of the house and watch the coming and goings of her servants and visitors.

Knocking lightly at the kitchen open door, Ahzma smiled at the surprised Imani who had her forearms deep in dough. The day was beautiful with a slight chill to the wind that gave a little reprieve to the servants in the hot kitchen. Nodding, Imani mimed that she would be back in a moment, knowing what Ahzma wanted. A few minutes later Ahzma caught sight of Mynhil walking quickly down the hall. Quietly, he stepped outside with her and around to the back corner of the house so no one could see them.

Only a few years older than her Mynhil was her closest friend. As a child she played with him daily in the palace gardens while his family worked as servants for her father. Once her father died, her brothers and the noble court saw to it that they were removed immediately.

"My princess, are you ok?" The relief in his voice and worry lining his face was unmistakable. No matter the tribulations or abuse he endured Mynhil always had a smile for her, a smile she had dreamt about often when she was younger and naïve. Guilt added itself to the burden of her anxiety. Mynhil and the rest of the native Uprans were the only ones who called her princess, more so out of affection than title.

"Yes, I am fine," she knew just by his tone he had heard of her upcoming ceremony already. "I just wanted to come by to inform you of…of my wedding," she could feel her voice threatening to break, "…but it seems you already know."

"Yes," Mynhil looked down to the ground before lifting his heavy gaze to hers. It took all of Ahzma's willpower not to break down and cry into his arms. "We heard it last night during one of Lord Suh-Kyung's dinner parties he was throwing."

Ahzma felt her insides grow cold as she imagined the cruel Suh-Kyung's and his odious friends laughing at her demise.

"Yes…well," she was so embarrassed she wanted to simply just disappear. Normally, she was the one offering comfort to her fellow Uprans, not the other way around. Turning to wipe the few tears that escaped her defenses, she renewed her will and resisted the urge to succumb to her tears completely and took a deep breath. "I only came to tell you the news myself and to ask you to please pass it on to the others."

Mynhil's eyes widened as if just now realizing this was their goodebye to one another. "I do not know what we will do without you Princess," Mynhil took both of her hands in his and squeezed. "I will pray to the gods for your safety with the…the…your new husband."

She knew he wanted to say creature, and refrained for her sake.

Nodding, Ahzma took a step back and gave a quick bow of farewell before spinning on her heal. She couldn't look at his smile anymore, it felt too much like salt on a wound. Drawing her cloak around her tighter, she made her way out of the back gate and back through the forest path. It was still early in the afternoon but the path was dark. Streams of light broke through the thick canopy of trees like spears. To her right, beyond the path, the woods were thick and deep. A figure in the middle of the path a few yards ahead of her gave Ahzma pause. Squinting, she slowly, too slowly took in the gold brocade of the royal blue coat and the ornate sword dangling from the figure's side.

Realization dawned on her. Frozen to the spot, Ahzma licked her suddenly dry lips as General Lee-Ho stepped out of the shadows towards her.

"When I could not find you at the palace, I knew you would be here," the man sneered, stopping just a few feet from her.

Many women found this man to be handsome, a worthy suitor, and a brave warrior. Over the years, she had overheard just about every woman who came in contact with the man wish for his attention in one way or another. Ahzma would never understand why. Sure, his face was handsome, there was no denying that fact, but his personality was rotten to the core. If there was an advantage to be had Lee-Ho would steal it. If there was a lie to be told Lee-Ho would stand on top of a mountain and sing it from his lungs. And if there was someone that stood in his way, Lee-Ho would crush them without an inkling of remorse.

"General," she acknowledged with a stiff bow out of propriety, never taking her eyes off if him, as one would handle a snake. "I thought you were on Tani."

"And miss the chance to see you married off to some creature from the depths of space," he laughed evilly, while taking one step closer. "Not a chance."

Warning bells went off in her head as she watched the gleam of evil in his eyes shine bright. Ahzma countered and took a cautious step back.

"Thank you, then I shall see you at the ceremony," she gave a small bow of goodbye, and made it obvious she intended to step around him.

"Wait a minute," his hand reached out to her but she stepped back quickly with deft feet. His eyes narrowed with savagery at her quick movement before disappearing to his usual authoritarian gaze. "I am not done speaking."

Standing still, with her fists clenched into the folds of her cloak Ahzma stared at him warily.

Lee-Ho's eyes drifted up and down her body with disgusting intent. "I have always thought you were quite attractive for a half-breed that is."

"I…I…," She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him to go throw himself into the fiery pits of the Hyra volcano but of course she didn't. Nodding stiffly in acknowledgment pretending as if what he said was merely a compliment, she forced herself to reply. "Thank you, General Lee…"

"It would be a shame to let you go off to that creature without ever, getting a taste of what you have to offer me."

A faint clicking noise above drew her from the shock of his words momentarily. Glancing up to the thick canopy of trees she tried to quickly scan the branches but found nothing. Looking back in front of her, Ahzma's heart clenched when she saw that Lee-Ho had moved three to four paces forward, closing the gap between them to only a few feet. Ahzma's body coiled tight, she wanted to jump back but knew if she did it now Lee-Ho would react and he would react faster and much stronger than she ever could. She had to think, she had to think of a way out of this.

Pulling all the courage and authority she could forge into her voice she straightened her spine as she slowly bent her knees, ready to react just in case. "Stay back," she commanded, watching a faint trace of surprise widen his eyes at her audacity. "My future husband Rakkah will not tolerate anyone causing me any harm."

Her false front of confidence nearly caved as Lee-Ho let out a laugh. "You mean the future creature that will be fucking you through your screams, HA," His eyes crinkled with laughter and Ahzma could see his guard fade a bit as he enjoyed the mirth of his own sick joke. Shaking his head toward her, the cruel gleam returned to his eyes and the undercurrent of energy returned to his form, telling her he was ready to pounce at her at any given moment. "Oh yeah I am sure that thing won't know or care if I nut in you first."

Anger welled deep inside of her at his words. For years, Ahzma was forced to listen to some of the Upran women who worked directly under Lee-Ho on the Tani planet. How he would corner them away from the others and command them to do things they should only ever to with their husbands to him. Violating them all the while as he laughed. She hated Lee-Ho, she hated him more than her brothers, more than any of the other disgusting Tani people, and she no longer cared to hide it.

Lee-Ho's eyes widened as he stared at her before a slow smile spread across his lips. "Oh, are you mad little Princess? Are you mad at hearing the truth?"

"No matter what you do to me know this," her voice was tight and laced with promise. "I will ask, no I will beg if I need to for one thing and one thing only from the _**creature**_ I am to be given to," she added as a reminder to him. "I will beg that as my wedding gift he gives me your head on a pike."

Fury like none she had ever seen distorted his expression. "You little cunt."

She knew he would react in anger. Lee-Ho was a general in name only, a title passed down to him by his father who was equally incompetent. The Tani military's only and greatest achievement was tricking and enslaving a small neighboring planet of docile people who had welcomed them with open arms. When she was younger her father, commanded her to practice not only Tani dancing but traditional Upran dancing. A form of dance that was only taught by the old royal guard of Upra. A dance that required lots of complicated movements, timing, and prediction of one's dance partner. For the first time she silently thanked her father for that.

The moment Lee-Ho stepped forward with his hands outstretched, Ahzma wrapped her hand around the multitool in her cloak pocket. A thick metal cannister she took everywhere with her. Inside the cannister housed the workings for a pop out umbrella, a walking stick, a medical kit, a small shovel and other practical items. His right hand lunged for her. Quickly, she sidestepped to the outside of his arm and grabbed his wrist with her left hand and pulled him forward beyond his center of gravity while at the same time aiming the thick metal case of the multitool in her right hand at his nose.

Lee-Ho's howl of pain rang out into the quiet woods as blood spilled from his nose. Hopping backward and out of his range, Ahzma's heart pounded as she comprehended what she had just done. Taking a wobbly step back even more, she watched him hold his nose as he groaned in pain. His eyes burning with fury staring over his blood covered hand. Ahzma's stomach dropped as she realized he wasn't backing off, he was only angrier now. Pulling a knife from his belt, Lee-Ho bent his knees and spread his arms out, blocking the path towards the palace.

He was going to kill her.

Gripping the metal cannister of her multitool tighter, she prepared herself to fight with everything she had as he let out a wild shriek-like growl charging at her.

With a thick kerchunk something orange and goop-like splatted onto Lee-Ho's mouth with enough force to stop his charge. Both her eyes and Lee-Ho's eyes met in a brief second of confusion as his free hand touched at the hardening goop around his mouth. Panic didn't have time to fully set into Lee-Ho's widening eyes when something whizzed past the air on her right before slicing through Lee-Ho's forearm. Ahzma watched in numb shock as his arm holding the knife dropped to the ground. The muffled frantic scream was trapped behind the substance covering his mouth reverberating from his throat. Stumbling back Ahzma looked to the trees again, this time her eyes catching a familiar warbling, shimmer of distorted light. Two blue evil eyes flashed familiarly from the thick canopy.

"Go back to the palace," the voice was deep and certainly not human.

Nodding, Ahzma scrambled past Lee-Ho's muffled shrieks as he stared into the trees and ran back to the palace not daring to turn back.


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter is a bit steamy so no reading it on the subway or at work, save it for some proper alone time.)

###

Running back into her room Ahzma slammed the door shut behind her, leaning her weight against it. Chest heaving, she tried to control her breathing by holding her breath as she strained to listen beyond her door. Who was that in the trees? She knew without a doubt it was not Rakkah. Its voice was not as deep as the Prince's nor was its eyes bright gold. Recalling the flash of the creature's blue eyes she could only assume it was not Iko either. So who was it?

Hearing no sound beyond her door, Ahzma carefully stepped away making sure her feet made no noise along the carpet. Eyeing her chest of drawers as she bit into her lip, she made up her mind when the memory of Lee-Ho's severed arm falling to the ground flashed in her mind. Pushing the dresser with her shoulder, she struggled to move it against the door as a makeshift barrier. Satisfied, she stepped back until she bumped into her bed with a jolt. Sighing heavily, she tried to remind herself she was reasonably safe. Rakkah has given her no reason he would hurt her, he was even upset at her brother's treatment towards her. Meaning this other Yautja must have been some sort of guard, maybe even like Iko was to Rakkah. Remembering what Rakkah had said about Iko always following him, she wondered would that mean this new Yautja would always follow her, she hoped not.

Huddling on the far end of her bed, Ahzma stared at the door. There had been no sound or movement from it. The more she stared at it the more foolish she felt. A chest of drawers and a thin wooden door would do little to nothing against a creature nearly eight feet tall. It could probably just smash everything to pieces within seconds giving her the only other escape route as the window. Which would of course kill her since the castle was located on top Mt. Poliko, which stood two thousand plus feet over the central city.

With her head resting on her drawn-up knees, Ahzma turned to cast a glare out the window in the direction of the cloaked ship. Though with every second she stared at the supposed empty space over the lake, her face relaxed from its frown. Lee-Ho was most likely dead. It was traumatizing to actually see it happen, and to think of his terrified wide eyes staring at her for help as his scream was trapped behind the hardened goop on his face. But he was gone now. If there was any good thing out of her union with these monsters it was that Lee-Ho was out of her life. With Lee-Ho gone at least there would be some comfort in knowing that her people on Tani would have a taste of justice at his death.

Laying on her bed staring at the cloaked ship, Ahzma wasn't sure how much time had passed. Watching the light of the sky gradually change into hues of bright pink and fanciful oranges, swiped across the white clouds like paint mixing on canvas time escaped her. Every now and then her heart would pick up when she caught the glimmer of the cloaking on the Yautja ship, doing her best to gauge just how big was the giant alien ship. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like on the ship. Was it filled with more Yautja? Where did they eat and sleep? Did it have windows where they could see the stars?

She had never been off Upra. Even when most of her friends and fellow Uprans were sent to Tani she was not allowed to visit. All she had seen of Tani were the videos and pictures that were sent during her calls and emails to the planet regarding production. Ever since her mother died, Ahzma had often found herself staring at the stars wondering what her life would be like if she could live amongst them as well.

As the last of the light drained from the sky, Ahzma forced herself to get up. Leaving the lights off in her room, she used the moon's light pouring in from the windows to see around the room. Walking into the bathroom she glanced again at the barricaded main door to her room and confirmed no movement before stripping off her clothes. Stepping into the shower she began washing her hair.

Standing at the open bathroom doorway, the figure watched her through the glass partition. As he expected the human's body was long and graceful. Like most of the original humans of this planet, her skin was darker than the fair skinned Tani people. Unnoticed, he stood motionless as he watched her turn her hair under the shower's spray revealing her closed eyes and upturned face. Studiously, he watched the rivulets of water fall past the rounded flesh of her breasts to the dark thatch of hair covering her cunt. Humans were perplexing. Their bodies were soft and malleable, prone to diseases and nearly any external wound. Compared to Yautja they were weak. There was nothing about humans he liked—before circumstances forced him to reevaluate their females. Now he found himself focusing on their every detail. Human hair was not new to him, he had encountered it many times when he skinned their male warriors on other planets. However, he could not help but notice it now. His eyes were drawn to the light covering of hair across her cunt and could feel his nature react to her. Or the way her hair, that was straight moments before stepping into the shower, curled into a long wavy mass when water touched it. There were many things he would learn from this human.

Stepping out of the shower, Ahzma wrapped the towel around her before sticking her head out the door to check on her barricade. Everything was still in place. Breathing easier, she unwrapped the towel and finished drying off. Taking a bottle of lotion off her counter she went to sit on the bed and shivered. The room was a lot colder now. Turning, her long wet hair whipped around her as she stared at the window. It was still closed. Though there was no lock for it, nothing looked out of place on her desk directly underneath it. Furrowing her brow, she turned back around and continued to put on the lotion.

Cold droplets of water streamed down her long curling hair and fell against her naked back making her shiver even more. Putting the lotion away she grabbed her night clothes and underwear. Crawling under the covers, Ahzma decided to dry her hair from underneath her blankets as she leaned against the headboard. Music drifted softly from her speakers next to her bed as she toweled the excess water from her hair. The urge to look out the window again was dancing at the edge of her control. Why, she questioned herself, what was the point? It was nighttime and she wouldn't see anything anyways. But that thought only made the irresistible pull stronger. There was something inside of her that wanted to check, to look again and confirm that the ship was still there floating above the water. Staring unseeingly at the embroidered pattern to her cover, her hands fell away from her hair and clutched at the wet towel on her lap. Why did she feel a note of panic when she thought of the Prince simply leaving? Just imagining her brothers' reactions to the Yautja departure and subsequent termination of their deal scared her more than anything she imagined at the hands of the Prince. Her brothers would kill her, she was certain of that. Sinking into her sheets, she grabbed her nearby pillow and clutched onto it, praying tomorrow would be better.

Only the faint powdery streams of light filtered through the windows, hardly illuminating the room; but still the figure approached and closed the curtains sinking the entire room into the darkness.

Ahzma hated dreaming, usually they were just manifestations of her worries and fears plaguing her even in her sleep. A good night's sleep in her opinion was a sleep free of dreams. Tonight's dream felt different however. She knew that she had to be dreaming, her consciousness mused somewhere in the depths of her foggy mind, because reality never felt like this. Her dream felt hot, stirring almost, an all over anxiousness she never felt before. Sleepily she tried to understand the feeling but the warmth surrounding her just kept inviting her back to her exhaustion, muddling her thoughts even more. She was just so hot and alive! Every stroking movement within her felt that much greater, she desperately wanted more of it but every time she tried to move closer the feeling stopped coaxing and silently instructing her to stop. Frustration mounted as her body became enflamed and her head tossed restlessly from side to side. Deeper the feeling pushed further in and her body arched at the pulse of pleasure.

A deep growl tore through the air around her. Opening her eyes, Ahzma blinked into the darkness confused for a moment until a familiar set of gold eyes flashed above her. A scream threatened to spill from her throat as she felt the movement of his finger inside of her. She could not see anything! There was no light coming in from anywhere, there was only the gold glow from his evil upturned eyes above her. Where was she? Was she still in her own room or had she been taken?

"Rakkah, what are you doing?!" she cried, but she knew what he was doing she could feel the cool air on her exposed skin and the rough texture of his finger pushing inside of her slick passage.

Underneath her, the bed groaned as she felt the creature move next to her signifying, she was still in her own bed. Pulling his finger out of her tight channel slowly, Ahzma gasped at the sudden pressure of another finger grazing past her clit. Heart thumping panic seized her when she felt the brush of his thick claw against the tender skin above her sex.

Attempting to close her legs, she was rewarded with a vicious snarl that brought tears to her eyes. Again, the bed shifted and she felt the rough hide of his knee kneel between her legs keeping them apart.

"Please don't," she begged with a cry trying to push at his chest. She wasn't ready for this, not yet.

Nothing she did worked, her hands pushed and hit against him but made no progress whatsoever to move him. Pushing in again, his fingers dipped inside her further as his thumb moved in slow circles over her now exposed clit. Closing her eyes, a traitorous moan escaped the back of her throat amidst her struggle as her core began to pulsate with forbidden heat. Scratching at the rough skin of his chest, her body arched as she released a surprised cry at the feeling of another clawed finger carefully pushing through her folds and slipping beside the other intruding digit.

"Stop," she breathed desperately looking up to the unfeeling glowing eyes that remained oddly stationary as his fingers pumped faster. "Please…I can't…" It was useless, he wouldn't stop. Her hands dug into the bare scaled flesh of his chest as the building pressure he was causing maddeningly increased.

Her moans were coming out steadily now as the pumping of his fingers continued. Fast enough to be persistent as they both seemingly chased some ultimate feeling within her and slow enough to drive her mad.

"Please," she begged, now shamefully not wanting him to stop. Moving her hips in time with his thrust she tried to get there faster but each time she tried his fingers would only slow down further. It was so close, that wild driven feeling was so close to washing over her that her mind was going crazy. Arching her back in a desperate moan, her hands found the rounds of his large shoulders. Deep in the back of her mind she registered the odd feel of numerous smooth tubes brushing against her hands as she clutched at his shoulders. Circling her clit with the slow precision of his thumb as his two fingers pumped steadily inside of her, Ahzma finally caught up to the elusive feeling, splintering under its force. Crying out, she felt the energy wash from her legs to her chest leaving her body limp and tingling after its wake. Slipping back down, her back hit the bed with a soft thud.

Taking deep breaths, Ahzma tried to focus her scattered thoughts. Around her the bed dipped and shifted as she felt him leave to stand at the end of the bed. Blinking, she pushed herself up to her elbows as the gold eyes blinked away leaving a void of blackness.

Opening her mouth, she prepared to call out to him in question when she heard a clicking noise. A different clicking noise from what she knew the creature could make, this one was a mechanical clicking noise followed by a sudden release of pressurized air. Confused, she waited blinking into the darkness until she saw them. Her heart lurched in her chest and all the pleasant feeling still linking in her body from her forced climax dissipated. Two gold beady eyes appeared in the darkness glowing with a malevolence she never before witnessed. What happened to his eyes? Why did they change so suddenly? This time she could see his pupils, this time she knew he was looking directly at her. Frightened, she tried to sit up and crawl away but the sudden grip wrapping around her knee pulled her across the wrinkled sheets putting her flat onto her back.

"W-wait, please," she stammered as she felt him grab at her already pushed up gown.

With a quick jerk, the sound of her sleeping gown ripping echoed in the room. With her underwear already gone when she woke combined with the fact she never wore a bra when she slept, Ahzma was left entirely exposed as her tattered gown hung uselessly to the sides.

Although she could see nothing but his glowing eyes in the dark, she knew instinctively what was going to happen next. She could sense his huge form standing there, looking at her and waiting. The feeling of his other hand settling on her thigh made her jump. Slowly he pushed her legs even further apart, spreading her, baring her to him in a way no one had ever seen her before. Leaning forward, his body hit her exposed flesh as a large hand settled over her breast. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the inhuman eyes look downwards into the dark, as if watching his own hand knead her breast. Rolling and squeezing the sensitive gland, Ahzma had to bite back another cry when she felt a blunt claw flick at her delicate nipple.

Frustratedly she realized the heated feeling was returning to her body as she inadvertently shifted her sex against his scaled flesh, enjoying the bit of friction it caused.

"Rakkah, I…am not sure," she whispered, trying to gather her thoughts as another hand moved to her other breast. "I do not know what to do."

"You are aware of the mating process," deeply he answered for the first time, letting the words hang in the air. Ahzma wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

Her knowledge on sex was purely textbook, but she was aware of the mechanics of it.

She breathed a small sigh of relief as his hands finally slid down and away from her now overly sensitive breasts. "I mean, I have never been with a man before, my Lord, so I…"

The harsh guttural growl scared away the words in her throat as she froze under his hands. "Nor will you," he said harshly, his small gold eyes narrowing at her in dark warning. His deep words vibrated the room around her. "I am Yautja and I will be all you will ever know."

Too afraid to speak, Ahzma nodded quickly knowing he could see her despite the darkness. Releasing a lighter growl, as if pleased by her response his eyes moved their focus back down to her body. Embarrassed by her spread open position, Ahzma did her best not to move under his gaze. Slowly, she watched the twin golden eyes lower until they hovered just above her sex. Wafts of hot air hit her exposed folds and Ahzma couldn't help but shudder. Confused, she waited. Was he taking off his trousers, she wondered? Naturally, she thought of the size difference between them and the consequent pain it would cause her and tried to push it from her mind. Again, another waft of hot hair hit her and she couldn't help but squirm, there was something very stirring and taboo knowing his mouth was so close to her damp sex like this.

Maybe she was supposed to be doing something she thought nervously, maybe…

Something pointed and blunt settled simultaneously on either side of the inside of her thighs, pressing into the soft tender flesh. It was so surprising and perplexing all her immediate thoughts escaped her at once. As she tried to guess as to what she could be feeling, she let out a small cry at the hot and wet feeling of his tongue tracing her slit from top to bottom.

"Oh," she cried, with a flinch as the muscle flicked across her still sensitive clit.

Clutching at the sheets she threw her head back between her shoulder blades as she felt his rough tongue delve into her damp heat. Dragging his tongue back up, Ahzma whined loudly as she felt rough indentions strike at her swollen pearl before dragging back down over it, repeating the torture to the sensitive nerve. Long and strong the muscle in his mouth dipped deep into her passage, thrusting in and out. With her frenzy renewed, Ahzma ignored the hold he had on her thighs keeping them open and wide, and began rocking her hips to the beat of his stroking tongue. There was something sharp at the top of her mounds and at the bottom near her ass that felt distinctly like teeth, but she didn't care. That erratic tension was back, and it was building faster with each deep rumbling growl he emitted against her sending vibrations through her body.

"Rakkah please," she begged, her hands reaching down between her thighs. She was surprised at the smooth tubular pile that greeted her hand, but another vicious lap of his cursed rough tongue at her clit pushed all thought aside. Grabbing onto his head, she cried desperately as she felt that chaotic feeling edge over her once more. She was so close, she was so close she would give anything to this monster to get there: her soul, her virginity, her life, anything he wanted.

"Please," she begged hoarsely, her head turned into her pillow as she pressed him closer.

Complying with her demands, Rakkah batted the rough grooves of his tongue against her clit exposed from its dainty hood seeking the rough punishing texture one last time.

Her scream of release filled the night.

By Katerina Winters


	6. Chapter 6

Sluggishly, Ahzma cracked open one eye when she heard movement at the end of her bed. For a couple of seconds she had to remind herself just where she was. Heated memories rushed her thoughts immediately giving her a bit of added energy to open both eyes, not that it did any good since her room was still pitch black. Did she fall asleep after that last time Rakkah forced her body to climax? Self-conscious she realized she was still naked on top of her strewn covers.

The familiar clicking noise sounded from the darkness as she tried to grab at her blanket—her hand paused mid-reach. She wanted to cover herself, but Ahzma wasn't sure of Rakkah's mood. They didn't actually have sex and she knew that he did not get to reach his own climax as he pleasured her. If he wanted to continue, she knew she wouldn't have much choice in the matter.

Fabric rustled to her right before she felt the fabric jerking away forcing her to flip over onto her stomach with a yelp. Alarmed at the even more vulnerable position she prepared to push herself up onto her hands when she felt his giant hand settle on her ass. Roughly, he squeezed the soft globes of flesh as if he was a child just discovering something really soft. Smoothing over the seam of her ass he dipped two of his long clawed fingers into her folds hovering just above the damp opening of her entrance.

Stiffening, her head shot up from the bed. "R-Rakkah?" She questioned, wondering where this was going next.

"You will pack these coverings to your bed," he commanded, his low voice vibrating from the darkness all around her.

For a moment she had to replay his words again in her head to decipher the meaning. The feeling of his thick fingers pressed so intimately against her, not moving, was distracting.

"Uhh yes, yes of course," she nodded.

Slowly, his fingers pulled away, dragging up her sex leaving her trembling. She tried not to acknowledge the feeling of disappointment she felt at the loss of contact.

Fabric suddenly draping over her startled her as she felt her body being cocooned by her sheets and covers.

"Sleep," he ordered. "I will see you at your human ceremony and then we leave for Ojibwe."

"Yes, My Lord," she said trying to discreetly push back some of the mountains of covers he encased her with.

A startling groan of furniture screeched across the floor from near the door before stopping. He must have pulled back her makeshift barricade, she surmised. The sound of the door opening and closing signaled his exit leaving the room feeling noticeably empty.

#

Beeping went off from the intercom near her bed.

"Princess Ahzma…" the voice said hesitantly. "…Are you awake, Princess?"

Rousing from the warm cocoon of covers, Ahzma stiffly sat up. The room was still pretty dark despite it being day time, looking to her right she could see that her curtains that she normally had pushed back were drawn tight over the window, only allowing the wayward streams of sunlight to escape through the edges. Naked she fumbled for a corner of the sheet, pulling it up to her breasts as she clicked the intercom button.

"Yes, I am up." Now that she was up, her drowsy mind was sluggishly catching up, replaying the guard's words in her head.

The guards never called her by her formal title, nor did they ever _ask_ her if she was awake. Normally their tone was curt and demanding. It made her wonder just what exactly did Iko do to her brothers that would cause this sudden turn in character.

"Please join your brothers in the dining room when you are ready," the guard's shaky tone made her frown.

Clicking off the intercom she sat on the edge of her bed for a moment thinking of the guard's highly unusual behavior. It could have something to do with how her brothers were treated by Iko or maybe Rakkah said something to them about it, though that seemed unlikely. She could hardly imagine him reprimanding her brothers after he had his guard physically do so. Each time she met the invisible creature, he made it very clear that actions spoke louder than words, including last night, she thought with an all over blush.

Last night. By the heavens and stars, what happened last night? She would have never dreamed of that happening. Looking over to her windows she scanned her desk, nothing was out of place. Rakkah had to have come through the window if he left by the door, but there was no evidence to support that. Memories of last night reran through her thoughts. The odd feeling of his face pressed so intimately between her legs, the feel of his tough scaled skin against her hands as she fruitlessly tried to push him back, or the strange smooth tubular things at the top of his head when she gripped him closer. Burning with embarrassment she stood up abruptly, pulling the sheet she had wrapped around her off the bed. She could not think of last night any longer, it was too shameful. Her response to his forceful treatment was so unlike her: the sounds she made, her burning response, or her acute disappointment when she realized he was leaving.

Walking towards the window she opened the curtains, letting the sunlight wash into her room. Something gleamed from the bed catching her eye. Turning she paused, stunned at the object laying on the bed next to where she would have slept last night. Walking carefully forward, she reached out and cautiously touched the metal object. Dark silvery metal was cool to her touch as she inspected the alien object. It could only be the mask Rakkah removed last night. Remembering the small beady gold eyes that glowed unnaturally in the darkness she stared at the eyes of the mask in front of her. Two malevolent glass eye shields stared back at her against the large mask. With her curiosity enflamed now, Ahzma carefully picked up the weighty metal mask. It had to weigh easily over five pounds and was double the height and width of her head. Running her fingertips across the dark metal she traced where the she could only assume his mouth would sit underneath the eye shields before letting them run along the outer detailed edges of the what looked to be the forehead. This was a big head, she thought, her breath feeling suddenly shorter. Last night, she did get to feel how big his shoulders spanned, she supposed it was only natural that his head was proportionate to his body. Turning the mask over, her hands felt shaky as her mind began to process just how alien Rakkah was to her. Inside the mask, there were odd indentions she could not quite understand where the mouth supposedly was along with iridescent blue and black lines of circuitry lining the inside.

She was tempted to hold it up to her face. Her stomach did flips just at the thought of secretly playing with the Prince's gear, but at the same time she reasoned that he most likely would not mind. Setting the mask back down on her bed, she gave it one last glance before hurrying to get dressed. She would play with it later, there was too much to do today to get sidetracked right now. She needed to pack, make final arrangements, and see what her brothers wanted since tomorrow was her wedding—and her last day on Upra.

Not bothering with straightening her curly hair, the way her brothers demanded it, Ahzma braided the long wavy hair into a braid that stopped in the middle of her back. Wearing another plain traditional high waisted Taniian gown she stepped towards the door to her room and stopped. Turning back around, she quickly tossed her covers over the mask, hiding it from sight. Just in case, she thought. Opening her door, Ahzma gasped.

Littered across the hallway floor were the bodies of five guards.

Forcing her petrified body to move, Ahzma took a few steps closer to the closest guard lying on his stomach, his face was pointed away from her. Covering his mouth was the same hardened goop stuff that had covered Lee-Ho's mouth yesterday. The guard's eyes were closed and he was clearly unconscious but he was still breathing. Peering at the others she realized they were all the same, each one of them showing signs of a struggle had taken place. Worried, she stepped back towards the safety of her door. Did Rakkah do this last night? She didn't hear anything. That didn't make sense though. The guards never came this far down her hallway at night, they only ever sent one down in the morning if her brothers demanded her attention.

Thinking, Ahzma looked around the hallway. Carpet ran in a long strip down all the halls but it left the sides of the hall bare showing off the exposed polished wood. She couldn't see any prints in the carpet.

Testing, she called out. "Are you the one from yesterday?"

Unintentionally, she held her breath as she waited against the silence. Seconds passed with no sound, maybe she was wrong.

"Yes," the inhuman growl replied back from the empty spot to her right.

Fighting back the urge to move away, she turned to the spot and instinctively looked upwards to where she assumed his eyes would be. "Did you…do this or…Rakkah?"

"I am to allow no one to enter your room," he answered deeply.

Unsure what to say next, she offered the empty space a hesitant smile. "My name is Ahzma," she gave a short formal bow in greeting.

"I am aware of your name, mate of Rakkah," his aggressive tone hit her with a flash of pain in her chest.

Naturally she took a step backward and stiffened in response. She did not expect for his response to be so harsh. Trying not to let the hurt from his terse response show, Ahzma made her face blank and gave an acknowledging nod before turning on her heel. Skirting around the bodies of the guards, she felt no remorse for them as she passed by. Each and every one of them at one point was mean to her or bullied her in some way, they deserved this little bit of punishment.

Reaching the mouth of the hallway the creature's deep voice spoke from directly behind her. "I am Koga."

Shocked that he had followed her, Ahzma turned around to the empty hallway, unsure where to look. "Thank you, Koga," she repeated his name carefully, hoping she didn't butcher the sound. These creatures had such deep voices and spoke in various growls it was hard to catch some of the words clearly. "I appreciate your protection."

Realizing he wasn't going to say anything after a few seconds she turned back and made her way down the hallway. Stopping in front of the dining room's doors she was tempted to look behind her to check if the Yautja was still behind her, but she realized it wouldn't do her any good since he was cloaked. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open one of the doors and walked inside. Years of training schooled her on controlling the emotions expressed on her face which today it came in extra useful when she caught the condition of the two men.

Joon-Min was standing near a window leaning heavily on an ornate black cane while Yoo-Jin nursed what looked to be a broken arm wrapped in some of Upra's finest silks, enfolded into a makeshift sling. Both of their faces were swollen and bruised. If she wasn't so terrified as to what this meeting was for, she probably would have had trouble biting back a smile. But laughter was the furthest thing from her mind as both of their dark eyes cut to her with a level of simmering hatred she had never seen before.

She was supposed to step forward, further into the room, and not stand beside the door. But Ahzma couldn't force her legs to move. Their anger practically rolled off of them across the room, promising retribution.

"Come here," Joon-Min snarled.

Trembling she tried to pull herself together. She had survived their abuses all these years, what was one more day? Stepping forward, she put one foot in front of the other until she was a few feet in front of both men, one directly in front of her and the other to her right.

"Do you see what your fucking monster did to us?!" Yoo-Jin's growl of anger broke off in a frantic shriek.

Joon-Min said nothing, he simply stared at her from in front of the window with silent seething rage.

Nervously, she looked back to Yoo-Jin, she knew he wanted her to apologize, to grovel on behalf of the Prince and take the responsibility of his actions. Now she understood where all the guards came from this morning, they were sent by these two in anger to drag her to them. Well, she would not do it, she refused to utter even one apology to them. Let them beat her, she no longer cared, whatever happened tomorrow and no matter what her future would hold she was leaving this place. Saying nothing, she just stared at Yoo-Jin as his angered face transformed into appalled stuttering fury at her defiance.

"Why, you little…" Joon-Min's held anger finally reached its limit and he took a threatening step forward before stopping abruptly as all the color drained from his face.

Both men stared above her head with mouths agape and eyes wide. Ahzma, didn't need to turn to know what it was, she could feel the radiating heat behind her and nearly folded in relief. Koga was behind her, he must have partially revealed himself.

Boldly, she lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes at Joon-Min. "The Prince was kind enough to leave me a guard, similar to the one you met with the other day." Ahzma could hardly believe she said that but she didn't let them know her own emboldened words shocked her. "You called me here for a reason, I assume?"

Despite his obvious fear, she watched Joon-Min's eyes drag from Koga to meet hers with a burning hatred. Yoo-Jin spoke up instead, thrusting out a piece of paper. "Pack your things and be ready to leave Upra by dawn, your ceremony will be at ten-am sharp. Also, your _Prince_ ," he added snidely. "Wants these things done before the ceremony. Since you are the Upran princess we thought it best to be left up to you." He didn't bother hiding his sneer before turning his back to her and sitting back down.

Reading the paper quickly she nodded formally, ignoring the required bow and left the room with her back straight and head held high. She wished Iko would have killed them.

#

The day was spent in absolute chaos. First, she stopped by the basement storerooms and picked out five huge trunks. With a tone she never used with the staff, who usually ignored her existence, she ordered that the trunks be brought up to her room. Filling one trunk up with various bed linens and pillows, as Rakkah had suggested the night before, she filled another one with every toiletry and feminine product, she could scavenge out of the castle storerooms. She had no idea how Ojibwe was but she somehow highly doubted they had human toiletries. With two trunks packed she saved the rest for later.

Looking at the simple directions her brothers scrawled on the paper it ordered her to inform every remaining Upran and that every Tani child was separated from tomorrow's ceremony. Knowing that the command was from Rakkah directly, Ahzma realized it stung a little that he did not want any of her people there. It was probably for the best, she thought, its not like the Tani highborns or any of the Tani citizens for that matter were going to sit next to native Uprans. Starting at Suh-Kyung's estate she informed Mynhil and his sister before working her way to the rest. Thankfully, there were only about a hundred or so native Uprans actually still on Upra. Advising the royal guards, she dispatched them to tell all the Tani guest, which would be nearly all of Upra, to have all their children go to the connecting auditorium next to the grand basilica along with the Uprans.

By the time she made it back to the palace it was nightfall. With a sigh of relief, she saw that her hallway was empty of the unconscious guards. With her hand on her doorknob she paused. Since the meeting in the dining room she had not felt or heard Koga's presence.

"Goodnight Koga," she said into the open air of the hallway.

A deep rumbling growl reverberated in reply next to her. So, he _was_ there. Hiding a smile, she ducked into her doorway.

Packing away everything in her room that she wanted, Ahzma wasn't surprised that it only took up one more trunk leaving two empty trunks. Tired she plopped onto the bed and clicked off her lamp. Tomorrow was her last day on Upra, she would be leaving everything she had ever known. It scared her frankly.

Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, she turned over in the bed and remembered the mask. Reaching into the sheets she tugged at the heavy piece of armor and leaned it against her drawn up knees. Staring at it, she turned it over and held it over her face. Instantly the insides began to light up with red and blue lights. Gasping she held it back and stared wide eyed at it as her heart pounded. Sitting up now, she crossed her legs on top of her bed. Bringing it back up to her face, she watched as the mask activated again at her presence, showing her scrolling data in a foreign language. Never had she seen anything like this. Staring around her room everything she focused on was highlighted with red lines, outlining the object with a small string of foreign text next to it. Getting up, she held the mask in place and slowly walked around the room looking at every object watching the highlights change each time. Stepping in front of the mirror she was bit disappointed to see that the eye shields were not lit up gold like it had been with Rakkah. Moving on, Ahzma stopped in front of the window and she let out a small cry of joy.

The ship was visible! Hovering even higher than the castle, the giant ship seemed frozen in the sky. Pulling the mask off she looked again without it and marveled at the empty spot. Putting the mask back up to her face she awed at the enormity of the craft. Long with a rounded nose, the ship had lots of grooves and channels running along the surface keeping her eyes lost in its magnitude. Backing up she felt the bed hit the back of her legs and sat down all the while holding up the mask. She couldn't stop staring at the ship. It was beyond anything she could have imagined.

The image of the ship suddenly disappeared.

"Aww what happned?" she whispered, pulling the mask back down to look at the outside before holding it back up.

More of the alien lettering appeared, cascading vertically on the side before the whole viewfinder changed. Sucking in her breath, Ahzma stared with wide eyed splendor as the images of the stars washed out before her, making her room and everything around her disappear. It was as if she was floating through space. Her stomach flipped at the feeling it gave her and she laid back against her bed and stared through the mask. Endless black space dotted with millions of faraway stars. As if flying slowly, she came up on beautiful planets. Some with colorful flares of lights arching up and back down into the planet while some had huge rings of clouds surrounding them. Holding out her hands she couldn't help but smile as she tried to touch what felt like was right in front of her.

Was this what was right above her this whole time, this magical far off world twinkling above her pain and loss?

#

Standing at the window in his chambers, Rakkah stared out to the human castle on the mountain and towards the small window at the end—her window. Looking back down to his arm unit he clicked a button with his claw, bringing up the image of her smiling human face as she watched the images, he sent her. He realized, when he left her room that morning, he had yet to see her smile. It was a human expression that was commonly worn on her species, but he had yet to see it on her. He had witnessed her fear, curiosity, her thoughtful expression when she thought know one was looking, and even her face as she climaxed, but he had never seen her truly smile. It annoyed him. He knew he had only tonight for the opportunity to see it, because tomorrow would be a bloodbath.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in a small room in the back of the basilica, Ahzma listened to the loud din of sounds breaching through the old stone walls from the restless crowd in the main area. With a shaky breath, she clenched her hands tighter around the alien mask she was carrying, trying her best to refrain from wiping them on her fine gown. That morning when she woke there was a knock on her door from a nervous looking guard holding a long wooden box. No sooner did she accept the box did the guard turn and hurry away giving an occasional wary glance over his shoulder as he retreated. When she opened the box, her stomach had dropped. Inside, folded neatly was a bright red dress with black embroidered leaves trailing up the sides. She should have been used to it by now, she thought. She could not understand why did she still allowed her brothers to manipulate her emotions even after all this time.

Yellows, greens, and blues were acceptable wedding colors to Uprans and the Taniian people. Red however, was the color of discord and pain. The color was only ever used in ceremonies or at funeral pyres. Even wearing the color in daily dress was frowned upon. Running her hands over the black glossy thread of the embroidered leaves, she turned to look at the large metal mask sitting at the edge of her bed. Today was her last day on this planet and hopefully the last day she would ever see Yoo-Jin or Joon-Min's face ever again. Ahzma could see no reason why she had to endure this last evil taunt. Pushing the box to the floor she stepped over the red silk and pulled out the black lacquer box she had packed into her trunk.

When she finally did leave her room, carrying the large mask in both hands in front of her, all of the courage she tried to muster immediately depleted once she neared the back entrance to the basilica. Her breathing became quicker with every step, until she finally had to force herself to stop walking. The long string of beads to her matching headdress that covered her face down past her neck, jingled against each other. This was it. Once she walked inside everything would begin and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. Frightened she pivoted slightly on the heel of her satin slipper and looked behind her. The city was seemingly deserted. Every single citizen was waiting for her in the enormous stone basilica, all crowed into the long nave, eagerly waiting to see the half-blood princess married off to a monster. And that was what she was marrying, and who would be taking his rights in their marital bed—a monster. She could turn and run. Looking at the tree line to the forest beyond, she let the wild notion play in her mind. She could just run into the forest and wait it all out, and maybe after the Prince left, she could beg her brothers to reconsider. Her heart felt like it was hammering in her chest as she considered the crazy plan. Light shimmered directly in front of her and Ahzma took a step back with a sharp intake of breath. Looking up she saw the faint glow of blue eyes staring evilly down at her and the invisible shimmering outline of a large broad body. Running was not an option and realistically she knew she would never be able to turn to her cruel brothers for help. Fighting off the dizzying fear she turned back to the door and pressed forward, forcing herself to take the next step in this game.

Now as she stood in the small room, she stared out the narrow window trying her best not to look up at the clock for the hundredth time.

"What are you wearing?" Turning, the beaded veil swung as she looked at Joon-Min standing in the open doorway. Scowling he stepped further into the room and stopped. "Where is the gown we sent you?"

Happy that the beads settled back in front of her face she used them as a shield between her and Joon-Min. "This was my mother's gown," she said softly.

She wanted the declaration to sound firm but she couldn't help the note of gentleness that cushioned her tone when she thought of her mom. From the little memories she did have of her, she was a beautiful and kind woman. On the day she married her father she wore this traditional Upran gown. The long single column of sage green skirt was folded around her carefully, reflecting the deep intertwining silver and gold embroidery that decorated the heavy fabric. The matching draping fabric that covered the bandeau top that covered her breast, modestly revealed peaks of her bare stomach and back before falling over her shoulder and reaching down to her ankles. It had been years since the last time she wore traditional Upran clothing, the last time being when she was a child.

Rage glittered in her brother's eyes as he stared at the beautiful Upran dress. She knew he would have tried to make her change if there was enough time.

Tilting his chin up, he gave her a slow evil grin, as if shrugging the matter away and moving on. "Come," holding out his hand, his sinister smile broadened as he pointedly looked down at the large mask in her hand and back up to her. His dark eyes seemed to cut directly through the veil of beads to hers. "Its time to give you away to your monster."

Her stomach rolled as she stared at his hands. She felt hot all over as she stepped forward with shaky feet. Sweat began to bead on her skin as she pressed the mask against her stomach with both hands. She could do this. She had to do this, there was no choice in the matter. Stepping beside her brother, she could feel for the first time the presence behind her as the yautja guard began to follow them through the stone hall. One foot in front of the other, Ahzma could swear her slippered feet sounded like thunderous booms against the stone floor. All of her senses felt alive and on edge. The noises that were coming from the hall earlier were muted into a buzzing frenzied murmur now.

Taking her arm Joon-Min turned her around a corner and she could see the priest and Yoo-Jin standing on the dais looking at them. As they walked into the packed room, the hairs on her arms raised and her sweating increased as she felt everyone's stare. Murmurs increased to whispers and all out laughs. Light spilled in from the high arched windows above and from down the center of the nave at the open double entrance doors. Light and freedom beckoned to her on the side of her face as she walked toward the dais, she would give anything to run down the middle of the aisle to freedom.

They were halfway to the dais when Joon-Min leaned over and whispered in her ear, as if reading her fears. "I'm sure you won't survive your husband's monster cock ripping you in half. So, I want to tell you here and now I really do thank you for your sacrifice."

Clutching the mask tighter, Ahzma stepped up onto the dais and stood where Joon-Min left her, trying to push his words out of her mind. She could not let him scare her, Rakkah was not like that she tried to remind herself. He purposely showed her pleasure that night, he left his mask showing her the stars, a monster would not do that, right?

"We will begin," the priest began in a loud voice that echoed across the nave and everyone went silent.

Standing in front of the priest, Ahzma stood unsure of herself as she glanced at her smirking brothers standing behind the priest on either side. In front of her should be Rakkah, but there was no one. Looking down she could see nothing on the bare stone floor. No impressions or any sign he was standing there. She could not even feel Koga behind her anymore. She wanted to reach out to the empty spot in front of her, she wanted to know she wasn't alone in front of a sea of people that hated everything she was.

"We will witness the union of Princess Ahzma and the Prince of the Narvis galaxy." Raising his hands, he beckoned everyone to stand from their seats. Expectantly, the priest looked at the empty spot in front of her.

Light shimmered and warbled before blinking away entirely.

Standing before her was something her mind could have never conceived. Gasps echoed across the long stone hall followed by frenzied whispers. Her senses, that were so acute and alive seconds before, deadened as she tilted her head back and followed the massive torso up to the ghastly face. It wasn't human. There was nothing human about it. Small primal eyes blinked back at her with beastly assessment, set deep into its dark eye sockets. Its strong brow ridge was permanently arched downward over his evil eyes, leading up to a large sloping forehead. Breathing shallowly, she let her eyes travel along the outer rim of the creature's forehead where the bone curved and dipped in a repetitive pattern at the very edges. Underneath the rim of head was what appeared to be long slick dreadlocks, growing like hair. Some of them falling over his shoulders, the rest streaming down his back, all seemingly decorated with various gold metal rings. But it wasn't those features that alarmed her deep into her soul. The scaled beige hide dappled with dark green spots, the small predatory eyes, and odd tubular hair was something her mind could accept. It was his mouth she could not understand. Tusked mandibles flared slightly as he watched her motionless reaction and she could see his fanged mouth within. Long, sharp teeth that only promised pain.

Somewhere in her mind she worked through her paralyzed fear and made her arms extend his heavy mask towards him. More whispers and low voices rose from the enthralled audience.

Rolling clicks echoed faintly from the creature's massive chest as his giant clawed hands wrapped around the mask. Like his mask, his pauldron armor was made out of the same dark metal covering one portion of his chest leaving his other pectoral along with his abs unadorned. The plated armor on his shoulders sat high, well above her head giving his already massive body a titan like quality. Attached to his shoulder armor was a long green cape that oddly matched her dress perfectly.

Shakily with her now free hands, she moved aside the beaded veil and looked at him directly. His eyes seemed to glow brighter as their eyes met.

"I…I…hereby…pronounce this union one," the priest stuttered, unable to take his eyes from the creature.

The creature's mandibles flexed and he released a ringing growl that echoed along the stone wall. Immediately, lines of other creatures blinked into view. Lining the middle aisle, standing behind her and behind Rakkah, nearly fifty of the armored, masked creatures appeared from nowhere all giving off a responding roar of triumph. Ignoring the terrified screams and the jarring surge of the crowds near the center aisle pitching backwards into others away from the other Yautja, Rakkah turned to her and held out his large hand.

"Come," he said deeply.

Looking to his hand, her whole body felt numb and feverish as she had no choice but to do as he said. Surprisingly, his hand enclosed gently on her much smaller hand as he turned on his heel, his long dreads swinging along with his regal cape. The yautja parted for him like a protective wall, all falling into step behind them as they walked down the long nave and towards the bright light of the entrance doors.

Light blinded her momentarily as she walked outside and down the basilica's steps. Ahead of her the giant alien ship was hovering just above the ground taking up the entire central open square. Turning back, she tried to look towards the connecting auditorium that sat next to the basilica. She wanted to see her people one last time, to wave and force herself to smile to them, to know that someone wouldn't forget her. But there were too many of the creatures blocking her view behind her while even more walked past them on either side, all carrying large black boxes towards the basilica.

"Wha…" she began to question.

"Is it not customary to give gifts at your human unions?" Rakkah's deep voice spoke causing her to turn back and look at him.

How did he speak so clearly without lips? The odd errant though came out of nowhere as she stared at the side of his monstrous face.

"Y..Yes, it is my Lord," she nodded. Though it angered her to know her brothers were getting more. They didn't deserve anything more from this arrangement than what was agreed upon.

Walking up the ramp to the ship, her hand unconsciously tightened around his as they entered into the dark interior of the craft. Picking up her long skirt with her free hand, she stepped over the threshold and looked around. Black metal from floor to ceiling. Along the incredibly high walls and floor were blue inlaid lighting, glowing from the metal. Leading her to the side, Rakkah stopped and watched as the last of the Yautja boarded the ship. Below the crowd of people exited from the basilica and looked up to the ship, numbers of them carrying their gifts in their arms. As her eyes scanned the curious crowd, Ahzma realized no one was there to wish her farewell. Laughing, pointing, talking excitedly with one another all of them were just there for the spectacle.

Releasing her hand Rakkah stepped away from her to face another Yautja. The eyes on his mask gleamed a familiar red and she wondered if it was Iko. Looking around she noticed that all the other Yautja were wearing their mask and all had the same glowing eyes in varying colors. The one she assumed was Iko growled to another Yautja standing by the large bay door. Pressing some buttons on the screen in front of him the large bay opening they entered through sealed with a blue light over it as the ramp retracted inside. Rakkah growled something else and another Yautja near another station, displaying the same foreign red text she saw in the mask, entered in a few commands. Holographic images suddenly appeared to her left and Ahzma stared with wide eyes at the real time footage of the people below. She could feel the whir of the ship beneath her and could feel and see the ship rising as she glanced out the still open bay doorway sealed with the blue field of light. Glancing back to the different screens she watched as the close-up footage caught different angles of the crowds some on the outside and some screens showing inside the basilica. One screen was totally devoted to her brothers as they laughed and watched the ship rise out of the sky. It hurt to watch this, she already knew she didn't matter to these people but she didn't need to see such visceral evidence of it. Looking to the other Yautja they were all watching the screens in intense captivated silence. Stepping beside her again, Rakkah looked down at her catching her eyes. Those eyes, those beady predatory eyes ensnared her, reminding her of the night he spent in her room.

Looking away she tried to calm her heart.

"Look," he pointed to the screen.

She didn't want to look. Why did he want her to look at such a cruel scene? Glancing back up where his finger was pointing, she watched as one screen showed a group of people trying to pry open the black metal box.

"Release them," Rakkah commanded deeply.

The Yautja at the control station entered in a command—and all hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter 8

With pressurized force the black boxes opened all at once. Long, eight-legged arachnoid like creatures sprung out of the boxes attaching themselves to the closest human's face. Screams and chaos ensued as more and more of the pale clammy creatures sprung from their confines latching themselves onto the nearest victim. The smiles and the laughter were gone as people shoved, clawed, and kicked to get past one another in the congestion.

Frozen in terrified shock, Ahzma watched the violence before finally reacting. Spinning around she grabbed at Rakkah's thick arm.

"What have you done!" she cried, shaking his arm in panic. "Stop this please!"

She heard different growls from around the large cavernous room but she didn't look at them, she knew the only one here who could stop it was the one who commanded it.

Looking down at her his gold eyes gleamed with deadly stillness. "I will not."

"No, please. My people…my people are down there…you can't…" Turning to the screen she let out a choked scream as she stumbled sideways into another Yautja. Above her she watched as one of the first victims of the creatures, someone she thought was dead, began convulsing wildly before his chest exploded outward.

There was a ringing in her ears as she turned around looking up to the green eyed Yautja that she bumped into before looking down at his waist. Without any thought, she grabbed the large black knife at his belt and lunged with fast reflexes at Rakkah, her headdress falling to the floor. In seconds she had the knife tip pressed against his throat. Around her a chorus of threatening snarls and growls began, but she did not care nor did she flinch.

Tears streaming down her face, she stared into Rakkah's bright gold eyes. "You will stop this my Lord," she threatened pressing the tip further against his tough skin. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she could even break his tough hide with this knife. It didn't matter, she was going to die here for sure, but she refused to let her people die because of her.

Rakkah's gold eyes slowly slid away from hers and met another's over her shoulder. Growling something in his language, the one she assumed was Iko, who was suddenly standing very close to her side stepped backward out of her peripheral and away from her.

Desperate, she pleaded. "Please, you know my people are everything to me," more tears streamed down her face and she could feel her hand holding the knife shaking as she heard more screams coming from the monitors. Betrayal shined in her eyes as she shook her head in confusion at him. "Why…why would you do this to me?"

How could he be so cruel as to show her that he could be more than what she feared and then do so much worse?

His mandibles flexed as his tilted his head giving her a long considering look. Ignoring the blade, as if it wasn't there, he lifted his arm and pressed a button on his gauntlet. Red holographic data appeared, floating above his arm. Pressing another button, it changed to show a smaller screen. Footage of Tani children and her people played on the projected screen above his arm. Leaning in closer, Ahzma absently lowered the knife as she watched in stunned silence as her people huddled in a large room, which resembled the same black walls and blue lighting of the ship she was on. Nearly all of the Uprans were holding various children close as they stared in fear at the Yautja guarding them. Pressing another button, the image zoomed out to show it was a ship, a smaller ship, and it was currently flying out of Upra's atmosphere. Panning out again, the image showed the trajectory of the vessel and despite the foreign language she could tell by the images that the destination was the nearby planet Tani.

Her body felt weak suddenly as relief flooded through her. She barely noticed the knife being taken from her hand but she did notice Rakkah's arm encircling her waist holding her upright. She was just so tired, it felt like all the strength had dissipated from her body. Blinking slowly, she stared at his burning bright eyes, ignoring the ghastly features of his face.

"I am not sure what to say," she whispered.

Should she thank him for sparing her people? Thank him for letting her watch him slaughter the Taniians she left behind. Or should she apologize for holding a knife to his thought and falsely accusing him? Either way she was pretty sure everyone wanted her head now anyways. It didn't matter anymore though; her people were safe and that was what mattered. At this point she was too exhausted and empty to care anymore. Lowering her head, she stood with the little strength she had left by his side.

The arm around her waist pulled away as he started again in his own language to the others. Heavy footsteps sounded and she could see from her lowered eyes the heavy greaves of other Yautja line up in front of her. Were they going to kill her now? She should be trembling, fear should be twisting her stomach into knots but she felt nothing, just inexplicably tired.

"These hunters will prove themselves on this planet." Rakkah finally spoke, drawing her attention upwards to him and for the first time she watched him directly as he spoke. She watched as the mouth beyond his mandibles moved slightly and his throat pulsed more so with each sound. "They will fight the serpents made from these humans to prove their strength."

Slowly realization dawned on her as she stared at the warrior lined up in front of her; her people were safe and the Tanianns was well on their way to extinction.

She bowed deeply before the warriors. "Then I wish you well on your hunt," she said emotionlessly.

(a/n I know its short but next update on Sunday I swear)


	9. Chapter 9

Ahzma followed Rakkah down the ship's corridor, her body felt heavy with every step. She had to force her drained muscles to respond to her commands as she obediently trailed the huge creature. Other yautja parted immediately once they spotted the top ranking hunter and stood to the side of the corridor respectfully as they passed. Despite that nearly all of the other creatures were wearing their mask, Ahzma knew their beady alien eyes beneath the helmets were silently watching her as she passed them.

Rakkah had said nothing about what she had done earlier in the ship's main bay. Once she gave the warriors her blessing for their " _hunt_ ," Rakkah had growled for her to follow. With his face being the way it was—she could not tell what emotions he was feeling, she had no clue what the terrifying creature was thinking right now. Was he going to punish her in private, was that why he was leading her to some other section of the ship? Her stomach knotted at the thought of what punishment could feel like from something so large. She was positive she would not survive it. Walking with a steady even gait, Rakkah's eight-foot form was all scaled muscle. The beige and green dappled flesh reminded her of a snapmaw back on Upra. A deadly reptilian creature that lurked underneath the waters of the Upran swamplands. His long thick legs were mostly bare except for the armored greaves he wore on his feet that reached just below the knee. Muscles flexed brazenly from his massive thighs as he took each step. The powerful flesh displayed itself shamelessly despite the braided metal piece of his skirt-like armor that hung from his belt in the front and back.

Reaching a black metal door, with a glowing blue line of light that went down the middle, Rakkah lifted his hand to the side panel sensor. The door _whooshed_ open in response. Stepping through the opening, Rakkah walked into the dark room. Fear fought past the overpowering fatigue as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. Still holding his mask in one hand, Rakkah paused before turning around slowly to face her through the open doorway. Tears felt like pin pricks behind her eyes as she met his golden gaze. A long string of clicks echoed from his throat in response. She didn't want to be hurt, she thought desperately, she didn't want to follow him into that dark room. But what choice did she have? She was on a ship full of ginormous alien creatures and she just threatened their leader's life. Trembling, she blinked away more tears as she came to grips with the gravity of her mistake. Moving her left leg and then her right, she slowly stepped forward until she made it inside the dark room.

Barely inches beyond the door she stopped and stood deathly still, clasping her sweating hands together at her front. Ahzma never felt more emotionally drained and afraid in her life, it felt like at any moment her legs would give out from under her. A random thought crossed her mind; was this how her mother felt when she wore this same gown at her union with Ahzma's father? No, probably not. At that time no one knew what monsters hid behind the smiles of the Tanians. It wasn't until months later did the first signs of their deceit appear.

At least Ahzma _knew_ she was married to a monster, she thought dryly.

The sound of the door _whooshing_ shut behind her focused her thoughts again as she blinked unseeingly into the pitch-black room. Looking around she desperately tried to find Rakkah's glowing eyes in the dark but could not find them. With her heart beating faster now, she stepped forward a bit.

"Rakkah?" her voice sounded choked and small as she called out for him. There was no response. "Please…I'm sorry," she tried again, not able to stop the tears. "I didn't know…I know I shouldn't have…

The lights flicked on above her and she found Rakkah standing on the other side of the room removing his jade green cloak and storing it into a hidden panel in the all black wall. Stepping away from it, the panel closed automatically, returning back to the seamless black wall. Holding just his mask now, Rakkah walked back over to her, his fierce glowing eyes fixed on her.

Ahzma could hardly look at his frightening face and kept her eyes at his shoulder as he stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong..."

"Look at me," he commanded, the inhuman texture of his voice scraped over the words.

Looking up from his shoulders, her eyes passed over the tusked mandibles and to his deep inset eyes.

"I can feel your fear," he growled slowly.

Glancing back at his massive chest that was directly in front of her, she looked back up at him and nodded shakily. "Yes, my Lord." Seeing that he was still staring at her for more of an answer she continued. "What I did was wrong and I know I should be punished…but I'm afraid," her voice died in a whisper in her throat as she listened to the rattling clicking sound start from his throat again.

His massive head tilted slightly in question. "Do you seek my punishment, mate?"

"No…no…" Shocked, she shook her head as she looked up at him. "I just…"

His golden eyes shined brightly with what she could swear was dark amusement. "You would not have been able to kill me, my little human. The matter is over, unless, you plan to make more attempts to kill me?"

"Of course, not my Lord!" Instinctively her hands reached out to him as she tried to assure him, holding lightly on his thick arm. It felt like steel wrapped in a tough industrial grade rubber beneath her touch. "I owe you everything. You have spared me and my people and freed us. I know…I know that I belong to you, and I will do anything you…"

"You will bear my children, that is all I require from you, mate."

His harsh reminder of her sole purpose stung. Nodding, she dropped her hand back to her side. "…yes, my lord."

Giving her an undiscernible rumbling sound, he turned toward the far wall on her left. "Come here."

With her eyes downcast, she dutifully followed him and stopped. They were standing in front of a control panel of some sort. The glass like screen shimmered with red glowing symbols.

"This ship has not been programmed with your language, you will use this until we reach Ojibwe." His arms came around from behind her and Ahzma could feel the pulsing heat from his body on her back. Shutting her eyes for a second, Ahzma had to force herself not to sway at the sudden comforting heat. She was just so tired.

Holding the mask in front of her face, Rakkah waited. She wanted to tilt her head back and look up at him but she knew there wasn't much to glean from his face since he didn't have facial expressions, or at least none that she had seen. Hesitantly, she leaned forward into the mask and looked through the eyes. Out through the eyes of the mask, the control panel before her was perfectly readable now, it was a food processor.

Leaning back suddenly in surprise, she bumped into Rakkah.

"You will eat, and then sleep," he handed her the mask and pointed behind her.

Following the direction of his black clawed finger, she was surprised to see a familiar shape in the all black room. The room was completely empty, besides a large unadorned bed. Sitting in the middle of a large curving wall the simple bed looked like a big, black leather rectangle. There were no sheets or coverings of any kind nor any pillows, it was simply a cushioned surface that sat on a metal platform.

Clutching the mask with her last bit of fading energy she turned back and stared at the creature with tired eyes and gave him a nod. Giving her one last unreadable look, the giant creature turned toward the door to exit, his long dreadlocks swaying behind him in the movement.

"Will they all die?" She had no idea why she asked it, the words seemed to slip from her mouth before she could stop them.

There was no need to explain, Rakkah knew exactly she was referring to the Tani people on Upra. Pausing in front of the door, he replied without turning keeping his broad back to her. "Yes."

#

The food from the processor was plain but surprisingly very good. Fresh tasting vegetables, a meat that tasted like roasted quail, and some fruit. Since that morning her stomach had been knotted with fear. After meeting her _mate_ and watching everything she knew get stripped from her, there was only so much she could actually eat. On the far side of the room was a second door, using the mask as an aid she pressed the button to open the door and discovered a large all black bathroom. Everything was black metal: from the shower, the sink, and the toilet area.

Walking to the bed, Ahzma looked back at the entrance door. Rakkah had told her to eat and sleep, did that mean he was not coming back tonight? She couldn't help but hope so. The creature scared her more than she could have ever anticipated. Lifting her skirts, she lifted one knee and crawled up onto the tall bed. The ship wasn't cold but it felt odd sleeping without any sort of cover. It reminded her of that previous morning when Rakkah instructed her to bring her " _bed coverings_ " as he called them. It was hard to believe that was only a day ago, that the night he came in her room was just a little over twenty fours ago. Ahzma's face heated in embarrassment as she recalled the feeling of his tongue between her legs or the sounds of her own cries of ecstasy that night. Would he be that considerate with her when he came to her again?

Blinking a few times in fatigue, her eyelids grew heavy. Curling her body closer on the stark bed, she hugged the mask close to her as she stared at the black wall across the room. She thought of her people's scared faces as they huddled nervously on the alien ship. None of them, even the now orphaned Tani children would ever truly know what happened to their beautiful Upra. Remembering the gruesome scenes from the feed, Ahzma curled around the mask tighter. It was a good thing she was the only one that witnessed it, they would never have to know the price of their freedom. She only wished she could have said goodbye.

#

Something sounded in the darkness, something faint but insistent. Her body felt so heavy she couldn't make it obey any of the commands she issued mentally in her exhaustion. Struggling against the alluring pull of sleep, Ahzma cracked open her eyes.

She couldn't see anything, or were her eyes even open? Tiredly, she strained her eyes through the oppressive darkness until she found two blue eyes staring back at her. She knew those eyes, but for some reason she could not recall who they belonged to. Sleepily she extended one hand towards the glowing blue eyes floating in the darkness and tried to speak.

A deep rumbling sound vibrated the immediate air around her and she felt the sudden heavy warmth of something draping on top of her. Ignoring the blue eyes that turned away from her, she wearily looked up to see familiar tiny golden eyes burning brightly above her. Now, she certainly knew those eyes.

"Your mask," she thought, or was she speaking? "You probably need your mask, well I need it more." Turning over into the bed she hugged the mask closer. She liked the hard metal mask, it made her feel safe. Everything good happened concerning Rakkah when she had the mask. She saw the stars with the mask, she could read things in their language because of it, and he gave it to her the night he touched her. "So that's why I am keeping it," she explained, though she still could not be sure if she was saying all of this in her head or aloud.

The deep growl sounded again from above her and the eyes disappeared. Or did she fall asleep? She was too tired to care.

#

Opening her eyes, Ahzma blinked for a few seconds. How long had she been asleep? It felt as if she had been asleep for days, her head felt groggy and her body felt stiff. Sitting up in the bed, she stared with bleary eyes at the black leather covering her. Vaguely she could remember feeling more comfortable in her sleep at one point. Running the thick leather between her thumb and finger she tried to imagine Rakkah draping the fabric over her.

Looking up, she realized the room seemed brighter than before, like a gray haze of light had been cast over the large empty room. Turning around on the bed, she tried to follow the source of the light and let out a gasp at what she found.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Ahzma sat on her partly folded legs on top of the leather bed staring at the large curving wall behind the bed. It wasn't a wall at all, it was an enormous window that was now open. Through the window, that reached one end of the room to the other, it felt as if the endless black space surrounded her. It was breathtaking, Ahzma couldn't form any sound as she watched the stars slowly move by. Was the ship moving fast? Where were they? How long did it take to travel from one planet to another? There were just so many questions running through her mind.

Leaning forward on the bed, she crawled forward until she could reach out to the window. Hesitantly, she held her hand just inches away from where she assumed was the glass like barrier. Touching the cool surface, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. Bolder now, she crawled forward until she was practically sitting on the window's ledge that ran along the bottom. Looking along the sides of the window she caught glimpses of the edge of the ship. It was huge! Her window felt like a cubby hole to the rest of the ship. Curious she turned and reached for Rakkah's mask that was still in bed, she wanted to see if she looked through the mask could she see something different. As she reached for it, she caught the sight of familiar brown wood across the room. Both of her luggage trunks were neatly placed alongside one another against the wall.

Holding the mask, she paused as she stared at the trunks in thought. How long had she been asleep?

Turning back to the window she watched the stars glitter in the distance. It was as if they were flames to a candle, dancing and fluctuating as they burned white hot. Ahzma couldn't help but wonder if any of her people had seen the same view as they were taken to Tani.

The sound of the door opening behind her jarred her from her thoughts. Stepping through the tall door, Rakkah stopped and stared at her with a low clicking growl.

Hurriedly, she crawled down from the window ledge and onto the bed before stepping onto the floor with her bare feet with an embarrassed flush. The matching fabric that circled her waist and draped over her shoulder that belonged to her outfit was crumpled onto the floor behind her. Wearing just the bandeau top and the long skirt her stomach and shoulders were left completely bare. Ahzma could feel the pressure of Rakkah's sharp gaze as it lingered over her body before meeting her nervous eyes directly.

"Are you rested mate?"

Ahzma nodded. "Yes, thank you. May I ask how long will it take to get to your home planet?"

"We will arrive in two days."

She frowned in thought. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Less than twenty-four hours."

Pressing her lips together she refrained from asking another. There were more questions she wanted to ask, and though he didn't seem to mind her questions, Ahzma got the feeling he was simply obliging her momentarily until he revealed his true purpose.

Rakkah regarded her in silence, completely unaffected by the growing awkwardness of their silence. Without making a sound he turned and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat at the edge. Not sure what to do, Ahzma slowly followed him around the bed so she could see what he was doing. Leaning down, his long dreads swept past his shoulders as he unsnapped the fastenings along his heavy greaves. Each of the armored boots were made from the same dark plated metal as Rakkah's pauldron piece. At the end of the boots, where she presumed were his toes, were four sharp curving talon like pieces. Ahzma wondered if the added talons were for fighting or climbing?

Removing the greaves revealed his feet for the first time. Ahzma wasn't sure what she was expecting as she watched, but her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed his four clawed toes. Quickly, she looked back at his hands and counted his fingers. He had five. So why did his feet only have four toes? There _really_ wasn't anything human about these creatures. Everything about Rakkah seemed to reinforce that reality every time she spoke to him.

Lost in her thoughts her eyes drifted back up to his. Gold eyes observed her with patient interest.

Lifting a hand, he curled his black claws towards her, beckoning her forward. "Come,"

Tentatively, she stepped closer until she was standing a few feet in front of him. She hated that she felt so exposed and disheveled before him, she was unaccustomed to feeling this way. She had spent all of her life properly dressed and looking perfectly presentably according to the Tanian guidelines, standing here now in wrinkled clothes and loose messy hair was an uncomfortable feeling. Discreetly she tried to run a hand through her long tangled hair, pushing it over her shoulder.

Tilting his head slightly, Rakkah regarded her for a moment before grabbing her hand. Her heart froze as he gently lifted her hand. Barely breathing, she glanced from his steady gaze and back to their moving hands, trying to guess what was happening. Placing her hand on his armor, he slid her hand slowly over a fastening before pulling his hand away and leaving hers. Looking back to him with silent question, the golden eyes seemed to brighten as he waited expectantly. Never taking her eyes from his while her heart drummed in her chest, she pulled at the fastener until it released.

Rakkah gave a deep rolling click of approval from the back of his thick throat.

Understanding now, Ahzma gave a barely noticeable nod before letting her hand slide downward to the next fastening. Thick scaled hide peeked out between the braided metal straps, it seared at the pads of her fingers as she brushed past. Undoing the second fastening, she realized that the pauldron piece was still pretty secure around his massive shoulders. Biting her lip, she nervously stepped closer to the mandibled creature. Standing on the outside of his leg, she realized there was another fastening underneath some of his dreads. Looking back to him, her heart nearly skipped a beat as she caught his eyes. They were without a doubt brighter than before!

Not taking her eyes from him, still unsure of his mood, she slipped her hand beneath the slick appendages. They weren't cold nor were they warm to the touch, turning from him she looked down at the tubular hair examining it closer now. They were a shade of dark gray, all sprouting from the sides and back of his head. Running her hand upwards, she squeezed the tube-like extension slightly in her hand, somewhat enjoying the firm bounce back quality it had. Subconsciously, she stepped closer as she ran her hand up to one of the decorative metal bands that clamped around the appendage. Done with her observation, she carefully pushed the long dreads over his shoulder and undid the last fastening. Immediately, the pauldron visibly loosened; stepping back, she watched him pull off the piece and set it on the floor. Ahzma wanted to turn away from his sudden exposed flesh, but found it impossible to look away. She had never seen anything like him before. Back on Upra, she had seen the bare chest of men only a handful of times. None of that prepared her for this however. Sitting straight on the edge of the bed, Rakkah watched her in silence as her eyes roamed his body. Besides his scaled skin and lack of nipples on his large pectoral muscles, his chest and arms appeared relatively human. His abs were defined and concaved in his sitting position, moving only slightly as he breathed while his arms were thick and visibly strong.

A deep primal instinct jolted her from her observations and warned her to get away. Swallowing nervously, she stepped back as she tried to think of a reason to barricade herself inside the bathroom.

Rakkah's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as if predicting her retreat. A lambent fire burned in his eyes as he pulled her closer to stand between his legs.

Too scared to say anything, she watched as his clawed hand settled on her hip before sliding up the curve of her waist and stopping at her ribs. Ahzma could feel the blunt claws gather into the delicate fabric of her bandeau top and she realized with sudden force what was happening. This was the moment she had been dreading.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, wait please," she captured his exploring hand with both hands. "Please, this was my mother's wedding dress…please…"

His hand did not drop away nor did it continue. Gold eyes simply stared at her as if considering the option of removing the garment himself.

"Take it off," he commanded deeply.

Her insides froze at the edict. There was nowhere to run, no one she could turn to, this moment was happening regardless of the fight she put up. Maybe he would be kind to her like he was the night in her room, she reasoned to herself. Shakily, she lifted her hands and found the tie closures to her top and watched as his eyes pulsated brighter. The hope for him being gentle died a little when she realized that Rakkah was eager for this mating. She remembered his blatant requirements for her to give him a child and her heart sank. She knew this day was going to come, every since she came of age her brothers taunted her and cruelly teased her with prospects of sending her off to one of their more disgusting court nobles. They used to horrify her with their descriptions of sexual acts she would probably be forced to perform. After a while and a little research of her own on the galactic-net she became outwardly numb to their vile statements and showed no sign of their words affecting her. But now it was no longer talk, today, at this moment she would lie down with this creature and let him use her body.

Removing the bandeau top, she averted her gaze and tried to sink deep within herself as she stood naked from the waist up in front of him. The fear was too great to withstand, sinking further and further back in her mind as her imagination replayed some of her brothers' disgusting words, she couldn't bring herself to move to undo the skirt.

In their opposite positions, Rakkah still sat nearly eye to eye to her as she stood before him. Bringing his hand to her skirt, he surprised her as she felt him pull on the ties that kept the skirt synched around her waist. Slowly the skirt loosened under his movements and soon too fell away, leaving her standing in small pair of black underwear. The clicking growl of approval echoed around her catatonic mind as she felt his clawed fingers scrape along her flesh as he pushed the material of her underwear down her legs.

Wrapping a hand around her waist he pulled her closer, forcing her to step onto the rumpled fabric of her dress. Spreading his hand flat he ran it down the small of her back to cup the flesh of her ass generously as she pushed her breasts closer to his face. Deep in her mind, she watched in petrified fear as his burning eyes met hers while he opened his mandibles wide over her tender breast. Inside she could see his mouth of deadly teeth open.

Self-preservation forced her out of the recess of her mind and she lifted her hands to his shoulders to stop him. "No, don't…ohhh," she moaned in surprise.

Covering her breast with his horrific mouth, she felt his teeth gently press into the soft flesh as his tongue laved over her nipple. Not expecting that, Ahzma's hands clutched onto his shoulders as she closed her eyes at the simultaneous feel of his rough and smooth tongue dancing around her pebbled flesh. Pulling back, his mandibles closed again over his mouth, as he made a rapid clicking sound deep in his throat. His large hands kneaded the flesh of her tortured breast while he let one claw run wickedly over the velvety flesh of her other dark nipple.

Turning her body, he forced her to sit on his knee as he tilted her back into his arms. Sliding one hand up her thighs he found her wet heat.

His pleased growl shook her to her core as she let out an involuntary moan at the feeling of his rough hand cupping her sex.

"Your human body is soft and our mating will be painful to you at first," he began as his hand stroked through the curls of her sex and one finger teased at her opening.

Fear tried to remind her to go back and hide into the dark parts of her mind, to just allow him to do what he needed as she waited until it was over, but the creature would not let her. Rakkah knew what he was doing, he was purposely playing with fear and pleasure to keep her lucid and with him during this torment. Gliding the pad of his thumb across her clit, giving her none of the pressure she needed, Ahzma opened her legs further for him.

"But your body will conform to mine, mate. You will adjust to accept me as I ride your body," he continued with a savage growl, inserting just one of thick fingers into her slick opening.

Ahzma let her head hang back as she moaned at the feeling. She needed to stop this, to sink back into her mind, to do something!

She felt herself being carried and turned in the air before the sudden soft feeling of the cool leather mattress hitting her back. There was a thump of something hitting the floor. Looking up to Rakkah, her mouth dried and her fear properly returned. Standing at the edge of the bed, Rakkah stood tall and completely naked, having removed his waist armor. Her eyes naturally fell to the jutting member between his legs. Completely hairless, his cock was the same light beige that colored his abs and chest. It hung heavy and fat between his legs as he kneeled onto the bed.

"No, wait," she tried to sit up so she could scoot away, but Rakkah was too quick.

Grabbing her around the knee, he yanked her until she was flat again on her back. Using his other hand, he grabbed her other knee and pushed both of her legs up and out, spreading her wide. A pleased growl rumbled from his chest as she looked down at her with unhidden pleasure pulsating through his gold eyes. She was going to die! Her brother's last words to her at the wedding were going to come true. Staring down between her open legs, she watched as he pulled her closer to his engorged length and wrapped a hand around it to position himself at her entrance. Terror and arousal coursed through her, she could feel herself growing wetter even as her mind held images of her being impaled by his cock. Crying, she fisted her hands into the crumpled leather blanket beneath her as she felt the blunt head of his cock push into her entrance. Rakkah released a guttural growl as he slowly pushed in, ignoring her pained cries. Weakly, her hands connected with his chest in useless blows as she cried out at the searing pain as he inched in forward. Leaning directly over her, Rakkah pushed himself fully inside her too tight body.

Crying deeply, Ahzma covered her tear streaked face with both of her hands as she sobbed. Her body was stretched and it pained her to even breath deeply. One of her legs were still held up in his grip, nearly to her chest, while her other leg laid limply out to the side in defeat.

"You are mine now Ahzma," she could feel his body vibrate as he spoke above her. "I have watched you and waited for you. You will look at me and open yourself to me."

Holding himself over her body with one hand, he let go of her leg and trailed his hand over one of her breasts. Not wanting to risk his retribution if she denied his command, Ahzma slowly dropped her hands from her face and glared at him through swollen eyes.

Gold eyes flared back at her has he hovered above her perfectly still. Grabbing one of her hands he placed it on his shoulder before he lowered his torso downward with physical precision, not allowing his hips to move in the slightest. Confused, she held her breath as she felt his heated body come closer to hers. Some of his dreads fell from behind his shoulders and fell limply against her arms and stomach. Clutching his shoulders, she tensed as she felt the heat of his breath at the side of her neck and heard his mandibles open. Looking past his broad shoulder, she felt the big puffs of breath at her neck and closed her eyes. Warm and wet she jumped a little at the feel of his rough ridged tongue sliding gently at the tender spot on her neck. Without realizing her focus changed from his intruding length and her legs fell wider open beneath him as she focused on the feel of one of his tusks slightly scraping beneath her chin and his tongue laving her tender flesh.

His free hand snaked between them and stroked at her clit, jolting more pleasure through her battered body. Tightening her grip on his shoulders, Ahzma let out a small moan as her over-stretched walls convulsed around his cock. Rakkah let out a deep groan before pulling back his hips. He watched her wince slightly at the movement and pulled himself out to the tip before thrusting back inside.

"Ohh," she cried, her legs bouncing at his sides at the sudden thrust.

Again, he pulled back before pushing his hips forward, faster this time, her resulting cry louder than before. Again, and again the creature pulled back and propelled himself forward into the human's soft body. Her cries were like an aphrodisiac, Rakkah was starting to lose all sense of self in those addicting sounds. He reminded himself with a vicious snarl to keep his strength at sixty percent, he would not risk breaking her now that he finally had her. The feel of her soft thighs rubbing against his flanks was maddening however. Leaning back slightly, he grabbed one of her knees to give himself better leverage as he increased his speed. Pumping in and out of her body, her screams grew louder and echoed off the walls as he drove deeper into her.

"Rakkah please," she begged. Neither of them was sure what she was begging for, but Rakkah had no intentions of stopping.

Her hands fell away from him as she thrashed on the bed, her body was tightening and she could feel that terribly wonderful feeling of her breaking point near. Suddenly, Rakkah pulled out from her completely.

"No, wait," she whined frantically.

Grabbing her around her waist, Ahzma let out a yelp as she was flipped unceremoniously to her stomach. Hands gripped her hips and brought her ass directly in the air, forcing her to her knees and her face to the bed. Swiftly, Rakkah reentered her body with a satisfied snarl. Faster than before, Rakkah pulled her hips to his as he fucked her soaking wet channel. Growing growls mixed with her cries of pleasure as he stroked her towards the elusive feeling again. With her face buried into the mattress, Ahzma felt the muscles in her body convulse as she let out a piercing scream of release. Slapping her flesh against his with chaotic speed, Rakkah let out an exulting roar into the empty space of the room. Ahzma felt her insides clench in pleasure as the feeling of his seed flowed hot deep inside of her, coating her walls with his claim.

Eventually he pulled away from her, Rakkah watched her sink limply to the mattress before letting himself drop next to her. Ahzma groaned tiredly as she felt him pull her on top of his large muscular body, forcing her legs to part over him. Ahzma could feel some of his fluids leaking out of her opening.

Pushing back her wild tangled hair, Ahzma tiredly looked up his chest and to the heavily breathing creature. His mandibles were flexing open and closed with each breath. From this position she was thankful she could not see his eyes, she wasn't ready to see if there was any smug satisfaction there or not at her shameless response to him.

Her eyes were just closing as sleep beckoned her when she felt his large hands cup each of her ass cheeks. Tiredly, she looked up from the warmth of his chest and froze when she realized he was sitting up partially now, looking directly at her. Gripping her ass, he pushed her body downwards until she felt the hard length of his arousal pressed against her exposed folds.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "You do not mean to…"

"I do, my mate. I mean to have you many more times before we reach Ojibwe," her heart stopped as her sex grew damp. Sitting up now he forced her to straddle his waist. "I will listen to you cry for me many times before I am satiated. Now hold onto me, mate."

#

Standing by the door to his leader's chambers Iko listened for any sounds. It had been four days since they left Upra and they have been hovering above Ojibwe going on their second day now. The mating noises from Rakkah's door had been constant for days now. Iko understood why Rakkah took a human mate, it was a logical move for their clan. The human females were given dna altering stimulants which gave them the ability to propagate yautja seed which would in turn allow the produced halfling offspring to have their own full blooded yautja in the future. Taking the human as a mate was for the good of the yautja and resolved the problem with their declining female population. Other yautja would see their leader's example and follow.

Iko had always considered humans to be a weak and an invasive species. Nothing about them was appealing. For him mating with one seemed unlikely, unless he was ordered to take a mate, he could see no possibility of him taking one. When he first met Rakkah's mate, Iko wondered on more than one occasion how it was even possible to rut with such a small fragile creature. He knew it was possible since Ojibwe already had one Yautja and human pairing with their own off spring, but it still gave him questions.

But as he listened outside Rakkah's door for the past few days, Iko found himself involuntarily intrigued. The noises from the female started off as cries of pain as he expected, but quickly changed. Iko had stared at the door for hours as he listened to his leader's satisfied roars and Rakkah's name being called by the female. Yautja mating was nothing like what he was hearing, it was a violent and brutal act. It was war between dominance and submission, a proving for a male's worth and a battle for the female to ensure she only procreated with the best. The sounds coming from beyond the door were sounds of frenzied pleasure. Iko wondered if Rakkah was even thinking of his purpose to seed his mate to propagation or was his leader lost in the evident pleasure that was to be had mating a human?

Regardless the sounds affected Iko in a way he did not anticipate.


	11. Chapter 11

Rakkah had lost count on the amount of times he seeded his mate. Her protest did nothing, but spur him on. His human could not fathom what her mewling pleas did to him. Yautja did not beg, they did not let their control slip at any point. A yautja female certainly would not arch her back and cling to his shoulders as she threw her head back with moans of contradicting protest. Human females were so weak, so soft and frail it was infuriating. It set his blood on fire to watch his mate be conquered so easily by him. Holding her hips firmly, he slammed himself with increased pace into her cunt, feeling her inner walls clench at the brutal assault. He paused for a fraction of a second when he heard her sharp intake of breath. His senses coming back at once through the haze of lust she brought upon him.

Her soft cheek rubbed at the side of his face and her arms tightened around him. "Please," she begged feebly. "Please, don't stop Rakkah."

The haze of lust crashed over him again, and he had to refrain from digging his claws into her hips.

She was human and weak, she was truly unworthy of the yautja seed. He took this female as his mate as a symbol and example to his clan to follow. There was an imbalance of male yautja to females. Breeding with these inferior women would remedy that imbalance in time. His Ahzma was simply a means to an end and that was all. Sliding a hand between them he flicked her swollen clit and watched her break apart in his arms. Her human facial expression widening in shock and twisting into one of painful ecstasy. His release soon followed and he felt her push her breasts to his face while one of her thumbs stroked the side of his face as if she was comforting or soothing him. He would have laughed if he didn't enjoy the absolute softness of her naked breasts. Such a weak species, he grumbled internally, opening his mouth to lick at her stiff nipple just the way he knew his human liked it.

When he finally deemed himself satiated, he allowed her to part from his side. Eventually his mate murmured the need to relieve herself. He had watched with amusement as she tried to step down from the bed, and shakily make her way to the bathroom, as he expected her weak human muscles failed her in the task. Catching her swiftly she cried out in shock as he lifted her off her feet and he carried her pliable body to the bathroom. Ashamed, she looked away tiredly as he sat her on the toilet. Once she was done, he picked her up listening to her prideful grumbling protest as he input the command into the bathing stall to make a bath. A black partitioning wall rose from the floor across the shower stall and filled the box with water. Since it was too deep for his diminutive human and she was seemingly too weak to leave her on her own, even with the water set to its lowest setting, he had no choice but to join her. Stepping into the bath with her, Rakkah sat with her in the hot water. Her sound of contentment hummed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her cheek rest against his shoulder.

Docile and limp she laid perfectly content against him as he washed her body. Wrapping his hands around each of her thighs, Rakkah took note of the fine details of her feminine body. Over the years he had killed, skinned, and mutilated many human and humanoid bodies, but never once a female. Unlike male humans, Ahzma's body had less hair and less muscle mass. It interested him greatly to watch her odd human face convey a range of human emotions he had only read about in their data system regarding the species. Flattening his hand over the soft curve of her stomach he tried to imagine it round with his child. His cock hardened at the thought. Looking down at his chest, Rakkah discovered his mate already sleeping deeply against his chest making continuous light sounds of nasal breathing noises.

Growling deeply, he decided it would be best and less frustrating to continue this line of thinking and exploration when she was awake. 

#

Stepping off the ship, Rakkah looked down the long line of Yautja lined up on either side leading all the way to the palace. It was night time when they finally landed. The jungle air was humid and familiar, and the earth felt good against his feet. Cradling his mate high in his arms, Rakkah walked down the silent path his clan created in ceremonial greeting. He could feel their eyes behind their masks stare at the bundled-up figure in his arms. Ahzma had passed out sometime that morning after another deafening climax. Knowing he could not wake her, he simply wrapped her naked spent body in the black covering from the bed and gathered her in his arms. Her arms held him loosely around his shoulders and he could feel her face pressed into his neck, under the length of his spines.

His mate found his spines quite intriguing and loved to use them for leverage in their ruts. Whether it was when he buried his face between her legs and tasted her or when he forced her to ride him as he sat upright, her hands would find their way to his head and bury into his spines to latch on. It was a feeling he beginning to enjoy. Watching his mate repeatedly be defeated by her body's reaction to their mating was addicting, her words contradicting her hips as she accepted his cock while her grasping hands held on for more. Human mating was nothing like what he expected.

Walking through the entrance of the palace he spotted the familiar blue markings of Koga standing to his right. The hunter's mask was off, allowing Rakkah to see Koga's eyes. The blue eyes did not look up to their leader but remained focused on the human figure wrapped in the leather covering. Instinctively, a warning growl threatened to release from Rakkah's throat. The memory of his mate's tired voice as she called out and reached for Koga from their bed still lingered in Rakkah's mind. Koga had been the one to carry in his mate's belongings while she had been asleep on the ship. Waking up, she had reached out to the blue marked hunter, and Rakkah had considered killing him then and there. Rakkah knew it was foolish and utterly human to feel such a response towards one of his best hunters. He had chosen Koga to guard his mate on that human planet for many factors: Koga's brother had mated a human which meant Koga was familiar with human women, and out of nearly all of his trusted hunters Koga had the easiest temperament. Tightening the muscles in his abdomen, Rakkah suppressed the growl with considerable effort. The action would be a sign of weakness. Every yautja had looked upon his mate with interest as he carried her through the welcoming procession, Koga's attention was no different.

Entering the hall to his private chambers, Rakkah could feel the overwhelming urge to rip out Koga's throat abate as he walked alone with his mate. It was simply the unfamiliar possessiveness of his mating with the human, he reasoned. When the rest of his clan followed his example, he would remember the lethal emotion it produced and be sure to educate the rest of his clan to avoid unnecessary deaths.

Inside his chamber he carried his mate to their bed and laid her down. She made no sound and barely stirred as he laid her flat onto the mattress. Ignoring the tightening in his loins to remove the covering of her soft body and mount her again he turned and left.

#

Opening her eyes, Ahzma groaned. Her body felt like she been thrown off a building. Wincing, she sat up slowly in the bed and tiredly looked around, the room was completely different. Looking around she noted that the bed she was in was much larger than the one from before and this room was surrounded by metal shuddered windows. Light streamed in from all angles around the bed, as it spilled in through the horizontal black bars. Squinting against the light she held up her hand over her eyes as she looked around. There was no sign of Rakkah and the room was completely quiet. The last thing she remembered was Rakkah bathing her on the ship. Stiffening at the memory, she remembered how he took her over and over again for what felt like days. He had only allowed her breaks to eat, sleep, and to occasionally relieve herself before she would open her eyes again and see him above her and feel him settling between her thighs. Heat crept up her neck just thinking of how her body responded to the frightening creature. She could distinctly remember at one point no longer caring about the monstrous difference in his huge body and begging him to continue. Covering her face with her hands, Ahzma could hardly believe she acted that way.

Remembering she was still naked, she gathered the heavy leather blanket around her breasts and slowly got up from the platform bed and stepped onto the cold metal floor. A light blinked at her left and she turned to see a red holographic display appear on the wall at her movement. Foreign yautja letters immediately changed as she focused on them, transforming to readable text. Smiling she realized it was a clock. Holding the blanket with one hand she tentatively clicked on the holographic buttons for more options. There was one for the window. Clicking the button, she heard the almost inaudible whir of the metal shutters opening wider, drenching the room with blinding sunlight.

In awe she stepped away from the wall computer and towards the windows and stopped. With nearly a three hundred sixty degree view she looked down at the expanse of a jungle. The room she was in was high above the city, higher than she had ever been. The castle in Upra she grew up in was the tallest building the planet had, three stories and a few miles long and it was nothing like this. Looking down the sloped black sides of the building it felt as if it was at least ten stories high. The jungle had been cleared around them and there were smaller pyramid like buildings off in the distance with various flagstone pathways that connected them all. In the distance the jungle surrounded the city like a great wall, dense and green. From where she stood, she could see the yautja walking to and from the large building. How long had it been since they landed?

Overwhelmed, she stepped back from the windows and looked around. Her trunk wasn't anywhere in sight, not like it had been on the ship. Going back to the display system, she found another button that read storage. Pressing it she heard a hiss to her right. A part of the wall had slid open. Peeking in, she was relieved to see her trunk sitting in the middle of the tiny room she assumed was a closet. Opening her trunk, she paused when she found her mother's wedding clothes draped neatly on top of her belongings, next to it was the beaded headpiece. The night she had worn the outfit, Rakkah had commanded she take it off and she could remember vaguely stepping on in it as Rakkah pulled her to him. Gingerly, she touched the fabric as she imagined Rakkah picking up the outfit that meant so much to her and placing it with her things. The thought warmed her and brought tears to her eyes. No one had ever shown her that level of consideration before.

Picking out her clothes and toiletries and made her way to the bathroom. The bathroom was designed in the same spartan design as the one on the ship, everything metal and black. Wearing traditional Upran clothes, she draped the gold and black fabric over her shoulder and slipped on her sandals. The bedroom had only two visible doors. One on the far left of the bed, which was the bathroom, and the other on the far right of the bed. Ahzma could only assume that one was the exit. Walking to the door, it automatically opened at her presence. Directly outside of the room was a small landing with three other doors. Over the landing and down the seemingly floating metal stairs was a small living area and what she could see was a kitchen area. The entire place was practically empty.

Sensing that she was alone, Ahzma opened the door to each room, finding the smaller rooms designed the exact same way as the master bedroom. Carefully, she traversed the terrifying floating stairs down to the living area. The large shuttered windows were cracked open, just as they were in the bedroom illuminating the large empty space.

There was no entertainment screen, no coffee table, and no seating. It was just an empty space that looked as if it was ready to be filled. Turning towards the kitchen, she was relieved to see another food processor, this one looking more advance than the one on the ship. It listed lots of ingredients and recipes for assistance in preparing her own meals or fully prepared meal options. Requesting an apple, she took a bite out of it as she examined the large refrigerator door. Curious, she clicked the cool glass button to remove the cloak allowing her to view into the refrigerator without opening. Her chewing stopped as she stared into the unit. Taller than her, the refrigerator was more like a meat locker than a standard refrigerator. Huge slabs of bloody meat hung from hooks inside. Backing away, her mind raced as she thought about what she saw. It was odd that there was a food processor and a refrigerator. Normally, people had one or the other, since the processor refrigerated the food and processed it. Thinking of Rakkah she pictured his tusked mandibles and deadly teeth beneath. She suppose it made sense, she could hardly imagine something as lethal and big as he was eating fruit and vegetables.

Dropping her apple core into the incinerator she took a deep breath and walked for what she assumed was the front door. Sensing her arrival, the panel next to the door lit up and prompted her with a few options: open, view, and lock. Not having summoned the courage yet to step out, she clicked the view button. Just like the refrigerator a portion of the black metal un-cloaked itself and allowed her to view out into the hallway. Just like the long dark hallways of the ship the hallway beyond the door had tiny blue lights running the length of the hall, stopping at another door. Surely Rakkah didn't mean for her to stay inside this empty place all day? If he were like her brothers, she would have known the answer to that, but he wasn't. Because despite his monstrous appearance there was something very caring about the yautja. Leaning her head against the cool door, she thought of how he had licked her that night in her room in the castle, bringing her pleasure while denying himself. She remembered the stars he showed her in his mask, or how he made sure to pack her mother's wedding outfit. He didn't seem to have any ill intent for her and she could not honestly imagine him being upset if she left for a bit.

Without giving it another thought, she pressed the exit button.


	12. Chapter 12

The corridor from their chambers connected to another identical corridor, and then to another and then another. All were unmarked and all of them were identical. Long black metal corridors with impossibly high ceilings and thin strips of pulsing blue lights at the bottom. In no time, Ahzma was completely lost. Standing in an intersection where four corridors converged, she looked back and forth nervously. She wasn't even sure how to get back to their chambers now. Tremors of panic started in her gut as she contemplated trying to retrace her steps.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Whipping around she called out with desperate hopefulness. "Hello?"

The dark blur of movement was already gone.

"Please, if anyone is there, I just need help finding my way," she called out to the empty hall. She was too afraid to go down the corridor any further.

Hearing and seeing nothing, Ahzma's hope plummeted as she slowly turned back towards the hall, she was reasonably sure she came from. With some luck she may be able to retrace her steps and if so, she could just wait inside until Rakkah eventually came back home.

Stepping forward, she paused when she felt the sudden presence behind her. Turning around, her breath caught in her throat as she looked up to the midnight black yautja. Nearly as tall as Rakkah, but a lot leaner in build, the hunter was nothing like the others she had seen. His scaled skin was so black and shiny it made her wonder if it was covered in a layer of moisture. Yellow stripes decorated his skin in various spots breaking up the impossibly dark hide. His mask was black just like his skin and Ahzma could see that the mask was designed with fangs molded around the mouth portion of the mask, which reminded her of a snake. The eyes of his mask pulsated a bright yellow as they stared down at her.

"Uu..um…I..I," her words felt stuck in her throat all of a sudden.

There was something overwhelmingly menacing about this hunter that forcibly reminded her that she was surrounded by alien monsters, a fact that she kept forgetting after nights in Rakkah's arms.

Forcing herself to regain a bit of her composure through her overwhelming fear, she smiled gently at the hunter. "Please, can you tell me how to get back to my chambers?"

Rolling clicks emanated from his throat as he cocked his head slightly to the side as he considered her for a moment. Slowly he lifted his long-sculpted arm and laid his shiny black hand against the nearby wall. Immediately, the wall lit up. Fascinated she watched as the wall beneath his hand lit up and read out the alien red language. Growling he dropped his hand and gave her an expectant rumbling noise. Mimicking him she lifted her own hand to the wall and softly placed her palm flat onto the cool surface. A blue ring surrounded her hand with multiple red lines sticking out from the circle. Each red line formulated the alien red text before flashing to her language. Near her pinky it read, Rakkah's chambers and on her ring finger it read exit. Each other line had other destinations.

Relieved she smiled. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed, turning back to the midnight hunter.

There was no one there.

Looking around her, she found no trace of him. If she lifted her arm to the spot he was standing in moments ago, she wondered, would she feel his cloaked figure? Smiling she mentally brushed the thought away, she was just happy the scary hunter decided to help her.

Following the directional guide for the exit, she eventually emerged outside. Bright sunlight blinded her for a moment as she shielded her eyes and looked around. Humid air filled her lungs and Ahzma was immensely happy she packed only her Upran clothing. Looking around, she was standing at what looked to be a side entrance on the side of the large metal palace. Stepping forward she turned and tried to look up at the palace to get a better view, but Ahzma was still so close and the structure was so big she couldn't see but one side of the building. All around her, she could hear a symphony of sounds like nothing she had ever heard before. Chirps, whoops, howls, whistles and more sung from beneath and around her. Putting her hands against the thick metal wall of the balcony she leaned forward and nearly gasped.

Tree tops.

Tree tops all around her, she was standing above the height of the jungle. Looking to her right, she saw a staircase that sliced up the sloping side of the pyramid and down. Next to the stairs was a strong flow of running water that flowed from a flat ornamental spigot. The water appeared to flow from the balcony above down to hers and splashed into a thin basin of water along the side of the building, each balcony seemingly repeating this design. Following the stair's trail with her gaze, she craned her neck back in awe as she eventually spotted the tapered square top of the building. So what floor was she on? How deep did this building go? It was all so overwhelming. Following the wide balcony around she found another set of stairs with another door that led inside the building. Hesitating near the stairs she peered down at the hundred of black stairs as they descended into the depths of the green jungle. She wanted to know what lie beneath the tree tops. From her room she saw an entire metropolis, but from here she could only see the tops of other pyramids peeking out between the sea of green.

Hesitantly she took a step downward and then another. Passing by a few more balconies she stopped once she could make out the shadowy jungle floor. Yautja walked to and from the buildings each looking determined and purposeful as if they all had someplace to be and something to be doing. Scanning them from her perch she jumped as she spotted familiar blue markings. Koga! She knew without a doubt that was Koga. Tempted to call out to him she refrained. Besides the natural sounds of the dense jungle there were absolutely no other noises. No talking, no machinery, nothing. Unlike other species the Yautja were quiet and refrained, even when they spoke their voices hardly carried.

Picking up some of the extra material of her skirt, Ahzma lifted it higher so she could make it down the remainder of the stairs in time. Nearly out of breath, she found the trail she spotted the blue warrior on and followed it down to where she lost sight of him. The path curved off and away from the palace, deeper into the misty jungle. Crossing a metal bridge over a stream, she stopped in a clearing. Barks and growls interrupted the sounds from the trees. At the end of the clearing were rows of black cages. Stopping a few yards away, Ahzma stared nervously at the snarling beasts inside. Their heads were sloped similarly to the yautja, and even had a few of the rubbery dread like appendages they had. Looking directly at her their murky gray eyes shined against their bluish gray skin. Snapping and barking at their confiements, it was evident they were highly dangerous. Backing away, Ahzma cast another searching glance for the blue marked hunter fully prepared to give up and turn back to the palace.

A cracking noise sounded from her right. From a group of trees pressed against some of the cages something tumbled out of the low brush. Small and gray the tiny hound stared at her for a second, blinking, before taking off in her direction. Though it was small, Ahzma could clearly see its teeth from its gaping panting mouth as she charged forward. A scream bubbled up and out of her throat as she scrambled backward, tripping off the edge of the metal walkway. Landing in the dirt she screamed as the tiny beast neared her feet. A heavy thump to her right landed next to her, bending down the giant figure scooped her upright and the gray ball of flesh in one move.

Jostled and confused, Ahzma swayed on her feet as she tried to orient herself and her thrashing heartrate. Standing next to her, Koga glared at her as he casually held the squirming hound by the skin on the back of its neck.

"Why are you out here, mate of Rakkah?" He demanded.

So much for her happily reuniting with him, she thought. Dusting off her clothes she tried to compose herself while still eyeing the odd the little hound.

"I saw you from the balcony and I wanted to say hello," she admitted, before pointing at the little beast. "What is that?"

Giving her a growl like "humph" at her answer, Koga held up the squirming hound higher for inspection. "This is a pup, and you should not be here. It is dangerous outside the palace."

Nodding, she couldn't argue with him about that. "Was it going to eat me?"

Dropping his arm back to his side, Koga looked at her with what she could swear was amusement in his blue eyes. "No, pups are not vicious until trained to be. This one is an orphan and defective, it is worthless."

Pity sparked in her heart at his words. Staring at the squirming little thing closer she watched as it squirmed desperately in his hold trying to lick the hand holding him.

"It's defective because it's not vicious?" She asked carefully, trying to understand. Koga simply gave a low rumbling sound confirming her statement.

"And it won't bite me if I pet it or if you let it go?" She pressed further, the little hound was staring back at her its mouth hanging open and its tongue lulling outward.

Silently, he cocked his head to the side before outstretching his arm towards her, dangling the pup in front of her. Face to face now, she could see the little hound's curiosity inside his bright beady eyes. A look she mistook for curiosity for human flesh, she mused. Reaching out, she stroked the back of its head. Immediately, it began to lick her hand.

"Oh, its rather sweet," she cooed as she used both hands the scratch the back of its head more, a move it seemed to really enjoy. Now she felt foolish that she ever felt such terror over the excited little ball of energy.

"That is the issue," Koga said tersely, placing the pup on the ground in front of her. Instantly happier, the pup circled her feet and placed its paws onto her legs trying to climb up for more attention. Kneeling, she laughed as the pup tried to crawl into her lap as she continued to stroke him.

"I was going to destroy it until my brother's mate reminded me of how humans use their hounds for companionship."

That was right there was another human here on this planet Ahzma thought, she would have to ask Rakkah about meeting her. Right now, she had a more pressing concern as she finally relented and held the heavy hound in her arms as it tried to lick her face.

Narrowing her eyes at Koga she glared at him. "I can't believe you were going to kill this baby, it didn't do anything wrong!"

Giving her another "humph" growl, Koga looked at the happy pup. "Humans are emotional with everything, I have read some human's even have emotional ties with fish and rodents."

Turning her head, she hid a smile. "Well, that may be a tad bit true but I do think killing sweet little baby would be cruel."

Turning away from her his dreads swung around his shoulders as he walked. Looking toward the pen of much bigger hounds she stood up and dusted off her skirts again. "Well, I was only coming out to say…"

Lifting up his arm, Koga pressed something into his arm unit. A beep from one of the pens sounded before one of the cage doors swung open.

Ahzma's heart stopped beating. "Koga what are you doing?" her voice sounded so tight it came out in mostly strained whistling air.

"They will not harm you when I am here, just stand next to me."

Standing behind them him, she grabbed at the edges of his torso armor as she peered over his arm at the massive hound slowly walking forward eyeing them both curiously.

"Hold out your hand," Koga commanded as the hound stopped just in front of them.

Shaking her head, Ahzma pressed herself into Koga's back. No, she wouldn't do it, she could just imagine the beast's giant jaw opening and snapping shut on her small hand.

Turning his head slightly, Koga examined her from over his shoulder. "If I were to let something happen to you, Rakkah would take out my spine inch by inch before having me healed and then repeat the process daily until he was satisfied."

Alarmed, her fear was momentarily forgotten as she unwillingly imagined the awful picture that conjured in her mind. "That sounds awful."

Koga made a grunt that sounded a lot like _indeed_.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to trust him and shakily extended her hand from behind his back. The massive beast stepped forward and extended his blunt face to her hand as if sniffing it. Slowly it considered her hand and looked at her before opening its mouth to lick it. Shocked Ahzma inched out from behind Koga and tentatively stroked the creature's big head. Just like the pup, who was still licking at her ankles, the large hound greedily stepped forward silently demanding more of the affection. Relieved she increased her pets to the hound.

The snarls and barking stopped from the other pens, transforming into high-pitched whining cries. Looking up, she realized they all wanted the same attention.

"I thought you said they were dangerous," she laughed as the beast nuzzled into her thighs seeking more pets.

Crossing his arms. "They would rip you apart at my command," he replied matter-of-factly.

Her pets paused for a moment. "Oh."

Looking across the clearing, her eyes fell on big black structure around the same height as the hound kennels.

"What's that?" she gestured towards the structure. "More hounds?"

Turning towards her fully, his eyes narrowed darkly. "Do not go over there, mate of Rakkah," his tone was so deep and serious it froze her to the spot. "We house the Kurn there, they are not like the hounds and will kill anything they can see."

Nodding, she licked her dry lips before replying. "Yes, of course."

The answer seemingly was not sufficient. Stepping closer, his blue eyes glowed down at her. "I am aware of the folly of human curiosity, and I will say this again human. Do. Not. Go. Over. There. The kurn are used in hunts for younger yautja and have killed many. You would be killed in seconds."

Nodding again. "I understand, I promise I will never go over there."

Satisfied with her answer he turned away and growled. Immediately the larger hound walked away from her and galloped back into his kennel, the door closing behind it.

"Come, I will take you back to the palace."


	13. Chapter 13

Koga escorted her to a grand hall which she assumed was the central hall of the palace. In the middle of the long rectangular hall was a large reflection pool. Above the ceiling sloped to the pinnacle point in the ceiling to the very peak of the pyramid which let in a great shaft of natural light. Since there was no ceiling to the square opening, she could only assume that when it rained it rained directly down into the pool of water. It was beautiful.

Following the direction Koga had pointed to her, before disappearing, she edged closer to a large crowd of Yautja standing quietly outside the double doors of a large room. None of the hunters really seemed to mind her presence. Some, of course, would stare at her but none actually said or did anything to prevent her from walking where she pleased. There were so many different types of yautja in all shapes, colors, and varying armor Ahzma was certain she could spend hours just staring. But oddly enough there were no women, or at least none that she could tell.

Edging closer to the crowd of yautja near the doorway, she was curious what they were waiting for or at least what they were looking at inside the room. She could hear the low rumbling growls of their language inside the room but that was all. The hunters that crowded at the door were so tall she couldn't see anything beyond them. Not bold enough to try and squeeze through, she edged back out of the group and tried to turn back to the main hall.

Stopping, her gaze was lost in darkness for a moment. Blinking, she looked up and realized she was staring at the yellow and black yautja from earlier. Looking down at her, the eyes to his mask flashed a bright yellow. Reaching past her he laid his clawed hand on the shoulder of a hunter that was previously in front of her catching his attention. Turning, the hunter looked to the dark hunter and down to her in silent observation before stepping aside.

Realizing what was happening, Ahzma shook her head to the dark hunter. "No, its ok I do not need to go in," she whispered frantically.

Ignoring her and stepping forward, the yellow-striped snake hunter forced her to step further through the opening the previous yautja made. Silently, the next hunter in front of him did the same repeating the process until she was standing off to the side in front of the group of hunters. Nervous and regretting her curiosity, Ahzma took in the monumental room. It was a throne room. Long and rectangular just like the hallway the room was huge. Down the middle of the room was a long wide walkway made out of the same black metal as everything seemed to be made of, except this room seemed to be ornately designed. Along the floor seemed to be engraved scenes of battle etched deep into the metal. Along the edges of the walkway stood massive statues of various yautja posed proudly holding long spears. On either side of the walkway, were long matching reflecting pools that spanned from one end of the room to the other. Towards the end of the room where the walkway ended sat a large metal throne in front of a wall that displayed various skulls. All alien, all gigantic, and all very horrific.

Sitting on the throne speaking to one of the many yautja that lined the long walkway was Rakkah. Not wearing his mask, Ahzma could see his golden eyes shimmer from where he sat. He sat arrogantly on his throne, his legs were spread wide and his back pressed into the back of his chair. For the first time, Ahzma felt that she was truly beginning to realize just how much authority her mate had; Rakkah really was like a king.

Standing to Rakkah's right was Iko. As if sensing her gaze, Iko's red eyes turned to her and locked on. Her breathing stopped as she watched him lean down slightly in Rakkah's direction. No, no, no she whispered in her head, her palms going clammy as time seemed to slow. Gold eyes snapped to hers and Ahzma could practically hear his deep growl inside of her chest though it was impossible to hear anything from him across a room this large. The yautja around her seemed to still as their leader's attention obviously changed. The sudden weight of countless predatory eyes descending down upon her felt crushing. Backing up a step, she flinched at the feel of the midnight hunter pressed against her back. Rakkah's eyes sparkled as he slowly lifted his hand and pointed at her. All the air in her body evaporated as she and all the others watched him crook a finger towards her.

"Blast it," she whispered. There was no backing out of a direct command, especially not in front of his clan. She should have never come in here.

Straightening away from the gold and black hunter she threw him a quick caustic glare before taking a deep breath and walking forward. She could swear she heard him and the others laugh. Great, now she was the butt of their joke. Holding her chin up high, she slowly made her way down the long pathway towards the throne. One by one the imposing warriors dotting the pathway stepped aside. Shakily, she lifted the length of her skirts and stepped up the dais that held the massive throne. Watching her the entire time, Rakkah and everyone around them remained quiet as she stopped in front of him, unsure what to do next. Did he want her to stand opposite of Iko on the other side of the throne? She wasn't sure what the customs were here on Ojibwe and she wished desperately she would have asked beforehand for something to read up on so she wouldn't make some sort of huge error.

Lifting his hands to her waist, Rakkah took her by surprise as he lifted and turned her to sit on one of his muscled thighs. She felt acutely like a child as her legs dangled from the large throne. Sitting at a slight angle on his lap she nervously flicked her gaze down at all of the yautja staring up at her. Their faces, nor their masks showed her any sign of their reaction to her position on their leader's lap. Saying nothing to her, Rakkah's deep voice sounded from his throat as he resumed addressing the waiting hunter in front of him. Once the conversation was over the hunter bowed his head with the slightest dip and turned to walk away, only to be replaced by another hunter.

Rakkah addressed each hunter, sometimes conferring with Iko. Staring at the yautja speaking before Rakkah she tried to guess what they were requesting of their leader. Was it like on Upra, where nobles and lesser nobles needed squabbles intervened upon? Were there land disputes or request? Or was it all more feral and predatory like their species, arguments over who or what to hunt next?

Leaning into Rakkah's chest slightly she covertly got a little more comfortable and glanced up at her mate. Though there had been plenty of moments in their previous nights together Ahzma could now see the finer details of his face that she missed before. The hand that was still clutching his shoulder inched closer to one of his long dreads, capturing it secretly in her grip. She remembered the other night he called them spines as she gripped them tightly in their lovemaking. Shamefully, she realized she liked the feel of them in her hand. Squeezing the rubbery tube in between her fingers she followed the length of his spines to the crown of his sloping head. There were tiny quill like spines that shot out from the sides of his face near the edge of his head and along his brow bone. Her hand twitched at the overwhelming urge to run her fingers along them to feel their texture. Moving away from his brow she examined the deep concaving curve of his mandibles and paused at the light marking she saw there. Leaning a little closer, she realized the light scarring was intentional, it looked a lot like one of their alien letterings. Mentally, she made a note to remind herself to ask Rakkah about it later.

The line of yautja were finally dwindling and whatever was discussed that interested the hunters at the door had passed since they eventually dispersed. Shifting for comfort on his leg, she felt his hand grip her thigh stilling her. Looking to him in silent question, his beady inhuman eyes stayed focused on the last hunter in front of them. Looking at his thick tusks she couldn't help but think of his fanged mouth beneath his mandibles. What would It be like to try and kiss him she thought? The scandalous thought made her heart beat faster as she thought of his tongue touching hers. What was she thinking? Turning away, she tried to focus on one of the large yautja statues near the throne. A clawed finger at her thigh began scratching light lazy circles into the fabric of her gown. Whipping her head to him, Rakkah was still seemingly focused on the discussion in front of him. Her body grew hot. She was still quite sore from the endless nights of lovemaking he forced her to endure and Ahzma could still feel the ghost-like feel of his shaft inside of her at times. Closing her eyes, she tried to suppress the building thoughts.

Silence permeated the air.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see the hunter that was in front was gone, turning to Rakkah she flinched on his lap at the golden pair of eyes that stared at her directly. Slowly, he turned to his right shoulder and growled deeply. Iko who stood motionless simply disappeared in a blink. Alone now, he turned back to her and gave a deep rumble.

"Was it your intention, my mate, for me to rip off your clothes and rut you in front of my clan?"

Shocked she reeled back in her seat, feeling the high arm of the throne hit her back. "Of course, not my Lord! Why would you say that?!"

With another low reverberating growl the hand at her thigh squeezed her gently. "Your arousal was evident for me my mate," there was a glimmer of dark amusement in his eyes as he stared at her rapidly heating face. "Nearly all my clan's top warriors scented your desire to mate with me."

She wanted to melt away and die in embarrassment. "I…I did not. I was simply…" she could not lie fast enough.

His hand wrapped around her throat loosely, bringing her closer to his face. "Do you lie to me, mate?"

Scared and aroused all at once she shook her head and dropped her gaze. Her hands were clutching his armor and she could feel the radiating heat from his body beneath. Hesitantly, she looked back up at him and reached up to press her fingers softly on the curving flesh of his mandibles. "I was looking at your face and I thought of our…mating the last few nights, and I wanted to know more about you." The clicking sound in his throat began as she traced the scarring on his face. "May I ask what is this mark, my lord?"

Turning into her hand, Rakkah closed his eyes for a moment the clicking sound becoming faster but much lower in volume. "I am told you must rest after vigorous mating. You will cease testing my control mate."

Ahzma ignored the automatic urge to pull her hand away. There was something in her that dared to push at the boundaries between them. Biting her lip, she brought her other hand up boldly to the side of his face and brushed gently at the spiky quills she examined earlier, never once taking her eyes from his burning gaze. "I want to know more about you, mate," she emphasized.

Satisfaction glimmered back at her and he relaxed back in his throne. "The base of the marking is the symbol for blooded. I made my first recognized kill many years ago."

"What did you kill?" She asked hesitantly, trying to picture Rakkah angry enough to kill something.

Turning to look over his shoulder as if considering the question, Rakkah grabbed her around the waist and stood her back on her feet before standing from the throne as well. Walking down and around the throne he stopped in front of a large curving skeleton head attached to the wall. Freezing, she realized she recognized the monster's remains, it was the creature they let loose on Upra.

Sensing her understanding he turned back to the serpent's head. "I participated in a hunt similar to the one we installed on your planet." Stepping back to her, he pointed at the mark on his face. "From that symbol, more has been added. I have proved myself to my clan countless times to show them I was worthy as leader." Turning he gestured to the massive wall of trophies. "These are all proof of my claim, as well as this mark."

Stunned, Ahzma looked again at the enormous wall, at the hundreds of different massive heads displayed, but it was the large serpent head in the middle that commanded anyone who looked attention. The large head was twice the size of the throne and spread wide like a giant fan.

"Did you always want to become leader?" she asked as she walked closer to examine another skull with hundreds of spiky horns.

"I realized I would be most suited at a young age, yes." The gruff reply was so arrogant, Ahzma had to hide her smile.

"Did the other yautja have to vote for you to be leader of Ojibwe?" For some reason she could not imagine the proud arrogant hunters voting on anyone other than themselves.

A deep chuckle resounded from his chest. "There is no such thing as voting on Ojibwe. The leader makes the decisions. If a thrice blooded contender wants to be leader, he will challenge the current leader and they will battle to the death."

Shocked her hand came up to her throat as she imagined someone suddenly challenging Rakkah. "You cannot be serious, that is awful." Rakkah said nothing he simply stared at her and she realized he was very serious. "But what if someone challenges you for the throne now, like Iko or…or Koga?! Is your mate and child killed too or are we given to the victor?" The thought of her and any child she had with Rakkah being given to another sickened her.

The snarling growl ripped across the room like a snap of a whip silencing her at once. Shocked she stood frozen to the spot as he stomped over towards her. Backing her into the wall he placed both of his hands on the wall on either side of her, blocking her in. His long dreads hung down over his shoulder as he stared at her menacingly. "You are **MY** mate, Ahzma. No one will overthrow me. No one will ever touch you, but me."

The depth of his voice felt like a thunderstorm as she stared up at his fiery eyes.

"But Rakkah," she whispered. "What happens when you get older and you can no longer reasonably fight off a younger faster hunter who wants to be leader just like you. I do not want to see you die."

Standing up straight, Rakkah visibly bristled at her question and stepped back. "I will not be old in many, many years, mate."

Closing the gap between them she placed her hands on his armor in silent comfort. "I only want to understand Rakkah, not offend."

He huffed a big puff air. "When the time comes it is up to the leader of the clan to know when to step down and let a younger qualified yautja take his place."

The surly note in his voice told her that Rakkah did not even like considering the future action. Nodding she grabbed his hand and pulled at his heavy arm urging him to follow. Obliging he followed her back around to his throne and sat down and watched as she climbed back onto his lap.

"Can I ask you another question?"

He made no noise or outward movement for a long moment. "Will it be more questions on how you will be mated with Iko or Koga?"

Taken aback she shook her slowly in confusion. "No, I was only using them as example since I have only really met them, well, them and this black and yellow hunter today. His mask had fangs on it."

Surprised, he cocked his head. "You have spoken to Baäl?"

Frowning she wasn't sure she could repeat that name. "Umm, if that is the black and yellow one yes, but he didn't speak back. He simply showed me how to navigate the hallways. I ended up outside and found Koga with his hounds."

Rakkah's body stiffened. "You went outside the palace?" he snapped. "Near the Kurn?!"

Getting use to his fluctuating anger she nodded. "Yes, but I did not go near the Kurn. Koga warned me quite clearly to never go near them ever, or I would die."

"Why were you outside the palace with Koga?" He snarled, his face coming closer to hers.

Folding her arms defensivly, she was beginning to get angry at his accusatory questioning. "Because I found the outside before I found the throne room, why are you angry Rakkah I thought you liked Koga? He showed me his hounds and had them lick my hand. It was better than being stuck inside our room all day."

His predatory eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything only the sound of his agitated clicking sounded between them.

"Is it that dangerous outside the palace?" she asked, trying another tactic.

Looking above her head he answered. "It can be for a human."

"What happens when we have a child, will they be forced to grow up indoors only?"

He said nothing but the agitated clicking increased.

Silent for a moment, she thought of something. "Rakkah?" she waited until his gold beady eyes looked at her directly. "Where are all the yautja females? I haven't seen one of them yet."

Silence swelled between them and she doubted for a moment if he would even respond. "That is the reason why yautja are now forced to mate with humans." He went on to explain the declining number of yautja females and their discovery of a DNA altering serum that would help humans propagate yautja seed. As Ahzma listened she felt her insides growing numb as she realized her place in the yautja world and subsequently the place of their daughter.

When he was done explaining he gave her a waiting look, expecting a response. She wasn't quite sure what to say. The pain that lanced through her chest and settled in her heart seemed illogical. Royal marriages weren't established in love or feelings, they were created for necessity, and what greater need was there for the yautja at this time than ensuring that their line did not die off. Rakkah had never lied to her, from the beginning he told her he wanted an heir, so why did it hurt to hear the details of the same truth now?

Not looking at him, she stared at the still water of the reflection pool to their left. "Does that mean if you could have mated with a female yautja you would have?"

"Yes." The simple answer hurt much more than she anticipated.

Nodding, Ahzma felt suddenly colder. She wanted to leave, to run up to the privacy of her room and cry. She had been an idiot, a desperate idiot, ready to cling onto affection given from anyone and in her case _anything_. Why she thought this monster wanted her for her was beyond her, he had done nothing but be brutally blunt with her about her purpose in his eyes and still she had hoped when he laid with her those nights that the pleasure and consideration he had given her was for something more than to be his breeder.

"Everything I do is for the good of all yautja." He began deeply. "It is my duty to ensure the clan's future. I cannot think of only myself."

"Yes of course, I understand my lord," her voice sounded dead even to her own ears, looking up she gave him a wan smile she didn't at all feel. "Truly I do."

Gold eyes stared at her for the longest moments and Ahzma wondered if she would be able to excuse herself to leave. Bringing her arm in front of her he opened the screen to his arm unit.

"I watched you, Ahzma and I chose you to be my mate," he said.

Shaking her head tiredly, she straightened the drape of fabric over her shoulder idly. "You said that before but I do not understand."

Clicking the button on his arm a video displayed on the holographic floating screen.

 _This is Ahzma princess on Upra, this is my third and final message to you, Blaylock. I have requested full payment for the last shipment we sent you on the thirty eighth, numerous times now._ **(watching herself, she cringed at the imperious scathing look she gave the screen. It was a look she had seen her brothers do many times and had tried her best that day to replicate it.)** _You have left me no choice, I have gained access to your accounts and removed not only the full payment but also the following: twelve days of interest, a nominal fee for tracking you down, and the fee for having to purchase this program that allowed me to hack into your accounts. It should go without saying it has not been a pleasure doing business with you and I will be informing the galactic fleet of your untrustworthy dealings. Also I hope you watch this message soon, because I will post your open account information to a few galactic forums just in case there are any other clients you stole from needing retribution. Good bye Mr. Blaylock_

Covering her face with her hands she groaned. "Oh my, where did you find that?! I only said that because he was trying to cheat me, my lord. We really needed him to honor his deal. At that time, my brothers were threatening me with selling off some of my people to slavers if I didn't find a way to recoup the loss."

Rakkah didn't seem to mind her threatening video in the least "Your dedication to your clan is admirable. The video was found when we came across the human's pirating near our territory. I found your threats intriguing and since I required a human, I decided to claim you for my mate."

For some reason his arrogance lifted her heavy heart just a bit. "Does this mean since you went through all the trouble to come get me, you…you won't get rid of me if another female yautja comes along?"

"I have mated to you," he spoke evenly. "There is no breaking that oath. Yautja mate until death."

The thought of Rakkah pushing her away for another yautja hurt. It was unreasonable, she had known Rakkah only for a few weeks now but she couldn't lie to herself. She wanted—no she needed—to be wanted by him, even if the purpose was barbaric. She would rather have that than nothing. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face as she thought of being casted out again.

"I'm sorry," wiping her tears, Ahzma looked away. She didn't want him to leave her, ever. Staring at her silently, she realized Rakkah probably never cried a day in his life. She highly doubted yautja were even capable of the display of emotion. Wiping the moisture from her eyes, she gave him a small smile. "I am happy you chose me for your mate Rakkah, and for saving me and my people."

Rakkah's eyes pulsed brighter before he leaned forward to the crook of her neck. Shivering she could feel his breath against her skin as his tusks scraped along her shoulder. She knew instinctively he was opening his mandibles. Warm and wet, his rough tongue slid along the ridge of shoulder into the sensitive juncture of her neck. Whimpering slightly, she clutched onto his shoulders as he lifted her higher into his lap allowing her to straddle his thighs. The fabric of her clothing bunched around her waist as she felt the heat of his skin sear at her throbbing sex. His growling was continuous like the engine of a ship as he trailed his tongue from her shoulder to her clavicle. Arching her back she held onto him.

"You are to be resting today," he said angrily against her skin and she couldn't be sure if he was talking to her or himself.

She would not let him turn her away, not right now, not while her fear and rejection ran high. Sitting up she watched as his mandibles flexed in a pant like gesture as he stared evilly at her.

"I will have you escorted back to our chambers," he threatened, evidently upset with himself and her for the lack of control.

Sitting straight on his lap she nodded as she let the draped fabric on her shoulder fall to her waist. His hands tightened into fist on the arm of his throne.

"Tomorrow you will…"And for the first time Rakkah's words died in his throat as he watched the bandeau top slip from her breasts where she unattached it and fall to her waist. With her long loose hair covering her exposed back she felt reckless and exposed straddling his lap in the empty throne room, but in this moment she didn't care. She just wanted to be wanted right now, tomorrow she would go back to being the responsible quiet princess, but for now she wanted to be held deeply.

Eventually, his gold eyes peeled away from her dark nipples and replaced them with his hands, gently cupping the soft flesh. Sparkling gold eyes gave her a look of dark warning.

"I will not be easy on you, mate," he explained, teasing both of her stiffening buds. "I will fill you with every drop of my seed and I will not stop until I am exhausted and you are unconscious."

Nodding she lifted pushed herself higher in his arms and helped him slowly push away the material at her waist until she was completely nude. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "Tell me again for how long," she whispered.

Knowing what she meant, he tightened his hold around her as he unlatched and removed his belted armor with the other hand. Lowering her, Ahzma winced at the tight feeling of his shaft spearing through her damp folds. "Until death, my mate."


	14. Chapter 14

Standing near the wall in the weapon's laboratory, Rakkah stood with his arms crossed as he listened to his warrior Akur remind him yet again how to handle his human mate.

"You must allow her to rest after seeding her multiple times," the reproach in Akur's tone brought a deep agitated growl from the base of Rakkah's chest.

Across the room, Ahzma was sitting at a table as she held Ember's infant gently in her hands, balancing the fleshy malleable child so that the child sat somewhat upright in her hands Ahzma made odd faces to the staring child. Rakkah tore his eyes from his human mate's happy smile as she kissed and cooed the child to settle a cautionary gaze onto Akur.

Akur ignored Rakkah's glare, and went so far as to lift his head in an insolent challenge to his leader, knowing what he said needed to be said. "The human doctor stated there was minor tearing," Akur urged. "If you want to keep your human mate, you will need more restraint Rakkah."

Focusing his gaze back onto his mate, Rakkah noted the way she handled the child with familiarity, bouncing the infant to soothe her wants for contact and comfort, whispering things gently in the infant's hair as she kissed the side of her tiny cranium. It was apparent his mate has had dealing with infants before, the knowledge pleased him, this would make her even more suitable to raise their children. His loins grew heavier at the thought of Ahzma carrying his child.

Rakkah turned to Akur, letting out an arrogant grunt. "I do not know the workings of you and _your_ mate, but my human ignores my attempts at restraint and tempts me purposely."

Akur's eyes lit up with amusement as let out deep vibrations of laughter. "Trust me, my leader, my mate tries my own patience far too often. Just like most humans, my mate loves to flirt with death," Akur shook his head as if remembering something, before his gaze turned serious again towards his leader. Akur lowered his voice. "My mate actually begs me," Rakkah watched has Akur balled one of his fists tightly as he stressed the words. " _whines for me_ , in our bed to lose my control and to seed her with my _full_ strength."

Rakkah showed no outward emotion, no movement whatsoever as he let the meaning of the words sink in. Rakkah could not fathom what his reaction would be to hear Ahzma say those daring words, and that troubled him. Later today he would make sure to sit down and meditate on this wavering in his discipline.

Akur nodded, as if reading Rakkah's mind. "She does not seem to believe me that I could easily kill her if I were to lose my discipline with her. I care about the wellbeing of my mate and child far beyond reason, I will not lose them to anything. That means no matter what my impulsive human says I must always maintain constant attention to my control."

Dangerous imaginings of Ahzma spread wide on their bed begging him to give her everything he had kept surfacing to Rakkah's mind. With a jerky nod, Rakkah acknowledged his warrior's council. Preparing to step away, Rakkah paused as Akur pulled up some holographic data on his arm unit.

"Before you go, I have more information on how to care for your human," Seeing the flash of annoyance go through his leader's eyes, Akur let out a deep chuckle. "Ember wants to make sure you treat her correctly and I told my mate I would give you the information directly instead of her making a formal visit in the throne room, for all to hear."

Rakkah suppressed the urge to snarl and stood to listen.

#

Walking through the entrance door to their chambers, Ahzma yawned. From the moment she woke up that morning she had not had a moment's rest. When she got up, the spot in the bed next to her was empty. The previous night Rakkah was true to his word and made love to her until she passed out. Each tidal wave of pleasure zapped her of her energy, the last thing she remembered was his bright gold eyes looming above her. Easing out of bed that morning, she had winced in pain at the burning feeling between her legs and stumbled on wobbly legs to the bathroom. She wasn't sure if it was the scent of blood or the sound of her slight whimper from the bathroom but door on their bathroom slid open with force and Rakkah was there demanding she get dressed. Nothing she said got through to him, the bleeding was minor and honestly to be expected after so much mating but Rakkah would not listen. Taking her up in his arms he carried her down various halls and down an elevator and into a dark room filled with foreboding looking alien medical equipment.

If it wasn't for the smiling human Ahzma would have been terrified to be in there. Curly brown hair tied up in a bun and wearing a white jumpsuit with a matching white coat the human introduced herself as Dr. Esmerelda. Any discomfort Ahzma might have had was forgotten as she introduced herself to the woman. The relief to see another human was unexpectantly overwhelming. There was a great sense of comfort that washed over her as the doctor spoke to her, everything was so familiar and natural again. No second-guessing emotions, no constant worry if she was messing up some sort of yautja custom, and importantly the instant female connection she received on sight. She had no idea she was missing human interaction as much as she was until that moment.

Practically ignoring Rakkah, Esmerelda escorted Ahzma to an examining table and activated the digital privacy screen. As she examined her, the doctor explained conversationally how she herself had been captured by an android syndicate of some sort and forced to work on various inhumane projects. One project being a DNA splicing serum that allowed the yautja DNA to propagate with human DNA. She told Ahzma she was " _rescued_ " by the yautja, a term she obviously didn't agree upon since she was all but forced to work in their labs and not allowed to leave Ojibwe. Although the smirk on the doctor's face about her current _predicament_ , as she referred to it as, eased any worry Ahzma may have had about the doctor's wellbeing. Ahzma got a sense that the doctor didn't really mind being on Ojibwe at all for whatever reason. With explicit instructions to refrain from intercourse for a few days, Ahzma was surprised to see that Rakkah was still standing near the entrance of the medical lab, not having moved from the spot since their arrival. From there he silently escorted her to another lab down the hall, where she was introduced to the other human, Ember.

Going up to the wall in their living area, Ahzma put her hand up to it just as Ember had informed her earlier. Immediately the wall reacted to her hand's presence and a menu appeared. Selecting the option for seating, Ahzma smiled as the wall began to whir silently and a long black couch emerged from the wall. Sitting with a sigh Ahzma leaned back and closed her eyes to the waning midday sunlight filtering in through the windows. Meeting Ember had been like meeting a much-needed breath of cool fresh air. Walking into her lab carrying her baby, Ember's eyes scanned the room and found Ahzma's immediately, simultaneously both women squealed at the other in mutual instant affection. Ahzma hardly noticed the large red marked hunter that had followed Ember into the lab. Leaving both women to themselves Rakkah and the other hunter stood on the far side of the room, seemingly conversing amongst themselves. Introducing Okaj first, Ember laughed at the relief that shined in Ahzma's eyes.

"You thought she would have that adorable but scary crab face our mate's have didn't you?" Ember teased.

Nodding, Ahzma laughed with a shimmer of tears in her eyes. "By the stars yes, I was so scared to think what our…our…union would produce."

"Dear God, I was too," Ember laughed, gently handing the quiet baby over into Ahzma's grip.

Naturally, Ahzma had pulled the sweet infant to her chest and held her close. She was so soft and beautiful Ahzma could not get enough of her. Eventually, Rakkah and the other hunter with the red markings, who she learned was called Akur and brother to Koga, left them to their own devices. Together, they spent most of the day talking. Ember shared her story of how she practically stalked and annoyed Akur until he relented to her charms, as she put it, and how they were captured and tested on by the androids Esmerelda mentioned. At points in the story Ahzma was practically crying with laughter and at others she was wiping away the moisture in her eyes at the horrors Ember had to endure.

"But everything is fine now," Ember chirped happily as she leaned forward and kissed Okaj's plump cheek. "I'm happier than I have ever been, believe me, and I am even happier I have another woman to talk to. Esmerelda is such a workaholic I hardly get to talk to her, she is nearly as bad as Ravki," she grumbled.

Ahzma tilted her head in confusion. "Ravki?" She tried her best to replicate the sound of the name.

Opening her hands out for her daughter, Ember gently to the infant back into her arms and kissed the infant before giving Ahzma a sly smirk and jerking her head in the direction of the other side of the lab. Following her line of motion, Ahzma could see that the lab seemed to be separated into two zones. One which was cluttery and obviously inhabited by a human and the other side which was fastidiously neat. There was a black metal stool-like seat near the working bench area, but it was empty.

"Ravki say hi, you curmudgeon," Ember called out to the empty spot.

There was no answer. Ahzma looked back at Ember to see her rolling her eyes and looked back to the empty spot.

"Ravki stop hiding for a few seconds and say hi," Ember tried again. After another moment of silence, she let out a muttering grumble. "Fine, if you don't acknowledge Ahzma I am going to tell Red, that Okaj said her first word as she looked you directly in your eyes and can you guess what that word will be?"

A low threatening growl emanated from the empty spot. Ahzma watched the exchange in excitement, loving Ember's bold personality.

"I will tell him she called you _daddy_ ," she called out in a sing-song voice.

Instantly the air shimmered and blinked revealing the hunter sitting straight on the stool, facing the work bench. Putting down the tools he was holding in each hand with loud force against the metal surface, he turned slowly in his chair. With dreads nearly as long as Rakkah's, the hunter wore no upper armor whatsoever while around his waist he wore a short leather skirt-like loin cloth that was tied on by an intricately braided leather belt. His muscular scaled body was covered in various dark scars telling her without words the battles he had faced. Yellow eyes ringed in red stared at her with predatory assessment, like a great beast from the jungle determining if she was a worthy prey or not.

"Mate of Rakkah," he acknowledged, his primal eyes holding no emotion whatsoever.

Nervously, she gave a short nod and tight smile. "Hello."

With a grunt he turned back to his work, not bothering to cloak himself again.

"Don't worry about him, he is just acting surly but he is really rather decent," Ember explained. They both smiled at the responding grumble from across the room.

Going to the kitchen now, Ahzma put in the commands for her meal and waited as the food processor hummed to completion. Taking her plate of food across the room she sat on the couch and looked out the window across the treetops of the jungle to the horizon.

Not for the first time since arriving on Ojibwe her thoughts returned to her people on Tani. Worry ate at her nerves, how were they fairing, were their solar generators still working, how was their food supply? When she told Ember what had happened to her people and their previous planet of Upra, Ahzma had also relayed some of her current fears regarding her people on Tani.

"What is their communication system like on Tani? Why don't we just contact them and ask?" she offered. "I am sure they are worried about you and would love to know your condition."

Hope surged to life inside of her and Ahzma sat forward eagerly. "Do you think we could do that?"

Nodding with smug confidence Ember used her free hand to gesture at the equipment around them. "Yautja technology is highly advanced, making a simple galactic connection is no issue."

"Oh yes I know that," Ahzma had hurried to explain. "I just meant if Rakkah will allow me?" Turning her head in thought as the idea took root in her mind Ahzma had missed the frown on Ember's face. "I will ask for his permission when I see him tonight."

Taking a bite out of the roasted quail, the sound of the door whooshing open startled Ahzma. Turning in her seat, she stared in surprise as Rakkah walked through the entrance. His large clawed feet moved silently along the cold metal floor as he walked towards her, one would think with a creature so large it would be impossible to walk as silently as he did. Coming around the sofa, Rakkah surprised her as he sat down next to her. Now that he was seated Ahzma could see that the deep-seated couch was perfect for his large frame, while she was forced to pull up the material of her skirts and cross her legs on top the couch to keep her legs from oddly dangling.

The sudden awkward silence between them had her looking around desperately for something to say. Holding up her plate towards him she smiled. "Would you like some quail? It's still hot."

Turning his head from the window, he looked down at her offered plate and back up to her. "Yautja do not eat cooked meat."

Lowering her plate, she blinked in confusion.

Rakkah turned his face back to the window. "Human's require meat to be cooked to make it easier to digest and more palatable, yautja are the opposite," he explained succinctly.

That certainly explained the refrigerator of hanging slabs of meat, she thought. Following his line of sight out the window they both watched as the sun slowly receded beneath the tree tops casting out its last buttery beams of golden light. Relaxing next to him, Ahzma shivered at the radiating warmth emanating from him to her right. Something inside of her desperately wanted to lean against his thick muscular scaled arm, but she resisted.

"I enjoyed talking to the doctor and Ember today, and I loved Okaj she was very sweet and beautiful.

Rakkah only gave a deep grunt of approval.

"I have been told human mates require daily conversation over meals to maintain emotional balance," as usual his voice was deep and gruff and carried no obvious signs to what he was thinking.

Balancing her plate on her lap, Ahzma thought about what he said and couldn't help the tug of a creeping smile at the corners of her mouth. Cautiously, she rested her hand on his bare thigh and looked up to see him jerk his head suddenly towards her.

"I do not want to inconvenience you my lord, I know that you are busy. I would love to have dinner with you each evening, but I am not so naïve to think that you would have the time for that."

Rakkah mad no sound or movement as he continued to stare at her, golden predatory eyes glimmered against the blackness of his sclera.

She should remove her hand, that would be the proper thing to do especially since he did not necessarily invite her to touch him, but Ahzma could not bring herself to do so. She didn't want to lose the contact with him, no matter how small it was.

"I…I did want to ask you something Rakkah," her heart squeezed in anxiety as she stared at the quiet beast. Still, he made no movement. "I was wondering if I could have permission to stay in contact with my people on Tani?" Her anxiety grew at his continued silent stare, rushing along she tried to explain. "My people are self sufficient for now, but I worry about the quality of their power supply array, how are the greenhouses producing with the strain of the additional people, and…and," her voice started to trail off as her mind tried to mentally list all the possible things that could be going wrong on Tani at this very moment.

Rakkah spoke deeply, pulling her attention from her worries back to him. "You may contact your people."

She wilted against him in relief, stiffening beneath her Rakkah endured the hug. "Thank you my lord, you have no how much this means to me."

Rakkah simply made a rolling clicking sound in the back of his throat.

Thinking of what Ember told her before she left, Ahzma leaned back in her seat and looked up at him. "Rakkah," she started questioningly. "I was speaking to Ember earlier and she suggested that I should be a little bit bolder with you."

The deep brow ridge of his eyes furrowed in suspicious confusion.

Quickly she continued. "I mean…I just mean to say that she made a point in saying that yautja females are not as…reserved…as I am…and that I could stand to be a bolder with you and not so… _meek_ , as she put it," it felt shameful to repeat the pitiful assessment of her character with Rakkah like this, but she was quickly learning that there was nothing at all to be gained by an indirect approach with Rakkah.

Rakkah let out a grunt, turning his head with a whip of his dreads. "Akur's mate is reckless and loud, I much prefer your quiet behavior."

Hiding a smile, she placed the plate on her lap on the other side of the couch and grabbed a handful of her skirts. Boldly, she crawled up onto his lap, ignoring the rolling clicks of response in his throat while his hands immediately coming up to settle on her hips.

"You heard the human doctor, you will not invoke me to mate with you tonight," he warned.

The last of the sunlight disappeared beneath the jungle horizon leaving their quarters half lit by the remaining glow in the sky. Dark gray shadows filtered about them, draping them both in its haze. Lifting her hands to his face she ran the pads of her thumbs on the sides of his mandibles, enjoying the slight scrape of the rough skin. The clicking from his throat deepened and increased its speed as his eyes closed in momentary pleasure at her touch. Tilting his head downward he made it clear he enjoyed her touch and wanted more. Her blood raced through her body as she enjoyed the heady feeling, he brought out of her. Gently, she rubbed her lips up and down the length of his bony tusks. His eyes glowed bright as they stared at each other.

"I have to admit I was a little jealous of Ember today," she whispered rubbing her lips again at the tusks guarding his mouth. "She told me that you saved her when she was a child, and that you were sweet and kind allowing her to follow you to safety."

The rumbling chuckle from his chest vibrated her whole body.

"There was nothing kind in my actions, I considered leaving her many times. Her constant crying wore at my patience."

Laughing she reached upward with the help of his grip around her waist and kissed between his eyes, enjoying his sudden surprised blinking. Again she placed more small kisses around his face as she now straddled his lap.

"You are very kind Rakkah, no matter what you say."

"And you are naïve."

 _No, I am just in love._ She only spoke the words in her mind but even that much of an admission had significant power over her. As if just thinking it was accepting the decision on a natural level, her body grew warmer in response and her sex grew damp.

Rakkah's hands tightened on her waist and the clicking in his throat grew louder as he sensed her arousal. Stroking the sides of his mandibles again she looked into the beady black pupils of his eyes and wondered not for the first time what it would be like to kiss him. Holding his gaze, she leaned forward and kissed the smooth bone of his tusk. The rushing of hot air from beneath his mandibles blew against her face as he let out a guttural sound. Again she kissed him, giving him a pointed look of wanting more. Cocking his head in slight understanding, Rakkah slowly opened his mandibles wide. Elation and arousal pumped through her veins as she leaned forward into the hot confines of his mouth, her face almost completely fitting inside. His fanged mouth beneath was impressively frightening but the intoxicating euphoria she was feeling could not be dampened, she wanted to taste him, to feel his tongue against hers no matter what. Gently, she held the sides of his face as she hesitantly swept her tongue inside of his mouth rubbing it against the rough tip of his. Ahzma moaned when his tongue responded in kind. Slowly their tongues danced with one another, the smoothness of hers gliding against the rough ridges of his in delight. It felt so good. Every nerve in her body was on fire as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her chest flat against his armor. His growls were deafening now and she knew he was enjoying it too, his hands pulled at her clothes until she could feel them slipping away. Lifting and turned with a speed she could not comprehend she found herself on her back and her clothes being pulled away. Instinctively, she spread her thighs wide, more than ready to accept him.

Beneath her hands she could feel his hard muscles tense and harden to almost steel-like density before he suddenly ripped away from her, hopping with feline grace backwards leaving her disheveled and mostly nude on the couch. "No!" he roared angrily.

Confused she sat up, her long wild hair falling over her shoulders. "Wha…what is it, why did you stop?" she couldn't help but pout a bit.

Narrowing his eyes menacingly he pointed one clawed finger at her in accusation. "You heard the doctor as well as I did, mate," there was a seething snap to his tone as his eyes burned bright in the darkness of the room. "You are to rest. You **will** control yourself, mate."

For a long moment she stared at the large beast, and slowly realization dawned on her. Although his tone was rough and he was attempting to cast the blame on her, Rakkah was at the edge of his control. The comprehension of the situation only made her smile, to which Rakkah growled loudly moving with unnatural speed away from the couch. One moment he was towering in front of her seething, the next he was standing by the entrance door still giving her a quelling stare. Standing on her knees on the couch she let her breast rise over the top of the couch and watched as his pupils dilate at the sight. Frenzied clicking echoed in their silent quarters.

"Please come back Rakkah, Esmerelda put on a gel cream earlier and she said it should heal the small tears rather quickly," Ahzma could have sworn she saw a slight waver in his stance at her words. Latching onto the tiny sign she pressed further. "Please my mate," she held out her arms towards him and felt pure triumph at the visible shudder that went through her large husband. "We can go real slow and gentle tonight?" she offered.

Any lack of control was immediately extinguished as his eyes flashed in carnal warning. "You will rest tonight my mate, and know that for your insolence I will not be gentle with you tomorrow."

In a blink he disappeared, the door to their quarters opened and closed with a whoosh.


	15. Chapter 15

_They were chasing her. They were infected and crazed, their eyes were filled with black hatred as they ran after her down the palace hallways. Panting, her eyes searched wildly down the familiar oppressing hallways for an escape, her bare feet making loud thumps against the carpeted floor. Reaching the end of the hall, Ahzma's hands shook uncontrollably against the door's handle as she heard their vicious taunts and yelling echoing off the walls. Falling into her room, the familiar surroundings made her heart drop in her chest. This was not where she belonged anymore, why was she here. Running to the window, she swiped back the curtains and stared at the empty night sky. Rakkah had left her here. Below her, the city was burning to the ground as thousands of nightmarish aliens with black wet skin crawled along the walls and streets, feasting on anyone still left alive. The door began to rattle. On the other side, her brothers' voices cursed at her at the top of their lungs, telling her how they could not wait until the alien offspring would tear from their stomachs and burrow itself into hers. Ahzma's chest heaved as she inhaled deep ragged pulls of air, she was going to die. Shaking violently, she crouched into the corner of her room and watched with tears clouding her eyes until the door finally gave out. A scream bubbled in her throat just as something warm wrapped around her middle pulling her into a greater warmth._

 _Reverberating through her bones and out towards her brothers, the blessedly familiar growl stopped them in their tracks. Everything paused in place at the silent command, even her frantic mind._ Desperate for more, Ahzma turned into the source of heat and buried her face into the tough hide. Her hands smoothed over the large solid rise of muscle hardened flesh with a craving sense of urgency. Her heart rate slowly settled from its rampage and she pulled away from the nightmarish scenes in her mind completely, until she knew exactly where she was.

Their room was dark, the large windows that surrounded most of their bedroom were completely shuttered. Blinking in the darkness, Ahzma sighed in relief at the heavy weight of Rakkah's arm settled over her back. Halfway laying on his bicep and chest, she tried to glance up towards his face. From her angle she couldn't see anything. If he was awake, she would only be able to see the glow of his golden eyes if she lifted a bit for a better angle. But then again he could be asleep, though it seemed unlikely. He had told her Yautja only need three to four hours of sleep a night.

It didn't matter though, she was just relieved to be awake from that dream. She wasn't abandoned on that planet of monsters, she was perfectly safe here with Rakkah. Tightening her hold around him, Ahzma closed her eyes to the memories of pain and loneliness she endured for so long. It still seemed so unreal she was here. Rakkah had told her he only wanted her for the purpose of breeding, but all the things he had done for her didn't seem to support that as his sole cause. He went out of his way to bring her people freedom, to show her pleasure, to bring her comfort from her dreams, and introduce her to his world. Everything he did felt like more than just duty, it felt deeper than just obligation. It felt like something she had only ever dreamed about.

She could feel the change in his relaxed steady breathing once the tears slid down her face. Rakkah could always smell her tears. Smiling, she pressed herself fully to the length of his body and stroked against the grooved muscles of his abs. With her ear pressed into the side of his chest she could hear the deep rhythmic working of his heart. The sound was unlike anything she could have imagined, so strong and even, each beat felt like the pulses of a bright red sun sitting at the center of a starry galaxy.

Happy and content for the first time in her life, Ahzma whispered. "I love you Rakkah"

There was a moment of unnatural stillness from her mate before a deep rumbling growl left his chest. To Ahzma it felt and sounded like a sigh, but she could not be sure, she only focused on his arm tightening around her, pulling her flush against him.

Happy, she fell asleep.

##

"What do you mean they are not working?" Ahzma groaned into the mic.

Lyra gave her a sorrowful nod, "Yes I am afraid the third greenhouse has completely stopped working. Our engineers tried to get it back working but…"

Ahzma let out an understanding sigh, they both knew that the engineers they had weren't skilled enough to do most of the work they needed done.

Ember who sat next to her, holding Okaj's sleeping form, leaned into the center of the screen. "Lyra, what if we give the engineers a portable device and they simply hold it up over the broken exhaust system of the greenhouse and maybe I can direct them on what I can see?"

The tiny ray of hope that sprouted in Ahzma's heart plummeted at Lyra's grave shake of her head. "I am sorry Lady Ember but we have no portable devices, we only have this one communication system that was set up in the general's office."

Ahzma didn't miss the disgust on the girl's face when she mentioned general Lee-Ho. Lyra had been one of Lee-Ho's regular victims on Tani.

"Well, damn," Ember mumbled to herself.

For a moment all three women said nothing as they let the gravity of the grim situation sink in. Out of the four greenhouses only two were working in perfect condition, one was completely down, and the fourth was showing signs of quitting soon. People were sent out to hunt, fish, and gather for food but the daily returns were dismal on the stripped planet. The Tani's had all but destroyed their small planet with pollution and over farming leaving the planet nearly uninhabitable. The only thing that remained were the abandoned buildings and factories, all scavenged and picked over by the Tani's for their best features, leaving only the bare minimum for the Uprans to work with. If it wasn't for the salt water conversion system and the greenhouses her people would have starved years ago.

"Ok, thank you Lyra," Ahzma forced a reassuring smile on her face. "I will contact you back tomorrow and we will try to figure something out."

"Thank you, Princess, I will await your call eagerly," the hopeful look in the girl's eyes tore at Ahzma's heart, she didn't feel much like a Princess at all right now.

Disconnecting the line, Ember and Ahzma sat in silence for a moment. Seeming to understand what she was feeling, Ember laid a comforting hand on Ahzma shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure we can come up with some sort of solution, we just have to think on it."

Ahzma didn't trust herself to speak, she simply nodded.

##

For three days Rakkah had barely seen his mate, there were many things to be done with the clan. The surviving warriors had come back from Upra, fully blooded and detailing their battles with the serpents. A large ceremony was held in their honor, welcoming them into the fold of the warriors while younger unblooded and even younger untested warriors watched. On other days, Rakkah was forced to sit in on arguments against two rivaling factions and their ongoing strife to offer them council in order to prevent an all-out civil war. Each night when he returned to his chambers, he found his mate sleeping soundly. Before her, Rakkah never really considered a human's sleep cycle. He knew it was long but necessary for their health, and he knew it was an ultimate weakness to exploit in a hunt. Ahzma's sleep was nothing like the human men he had hunted in the past. She slept deep and unaffected to most of his movements, he had even tested her by purposely making noise, curious to see her reaction. Nothing. His mate was completely vulnerable in her sleep. There was only one thing she had the presence of mind for in her sleep, and that was tempting him to the limit of his willpower. Since the night he pulled her whimpering fidgeting body close to his as she experienced some sort of frightening dream, nightly since then she whispered her love for him. It was a completely foreign feeling to watch someone admit ultimate weakness. In Yautja language "love" translated to weakness. Yautja did no profess illogical and unreasonable emotions to one another with their mates. Female Yautja were feral in their mating process, they only required unfailing strength from their mate. Admitting weakness to a female yautja was akin to asking her to slit your throat.

Removing his armor, Rakkah kept his eyes focused on his mate's face as she slept. Again, like all the other past few nights he returned to find her asleep, her face was different from her usual peaceful expression she wore while sleeping. Tiny lines appeared on the skin of her forehead and around her mouth, lines he had only seen when she was showing displeasure or in pain. There were too many human expressions to commit to memory, he thought with a near growl. Kneeling onto the bed, he pushed aside the volumes of soft fabric coverings humans seemed to require for their sleep. Laying down next to her, Rakkah watched with satisfaction as she began to sense his presence next to her. Greedily, she closed the distance between them and pressed herself into his side, the frown however did not disappear. Ignoring his own body's response to her proximity Rakkah stared up at the ceiling.

Light began to register behind her eyelids, pulling Ahzma from her sleep. Lazily, she opened her eyes to the morning. The empty space to her left registered first before the plaguing thoughts of the prior days seeped back in to the forefront. Closing her eyes, she suppressed a groan as she tried to will her body to move under the weight of her anxiety. Her people were going to starve, the terrible fact wouldn't go away. None of the solutions or work-arounds Ember and her came up with was working. There was no way to repair the greenhouses remotely and no money to purchase new ones. Tani had no ships and her people had no pilots, the planet was dead meaning there was nothing of real value to trade with for a bargaining solution. And even if they were to make contact with someone or some nearby nation, there was no guarantee her people would not find themselves in the same position as before; recognized as helpless and rounded up for slaves. It was as if they were stuck on a lifeboat in the middle of the sea with only pirates to call to for help. Feeling the stinging pain behind her eyes, Ahzma pressed her hands to her eyes and took a shuddering breath at the tide of emotions.

"You will tell me what distresses you, mate," the sound of Rakkah's commanding voice startled a small cry from Ahzma as she sat up in a panic. Standing near the corner of the room Rakkah stood partially dressed wearing only his gauntlets and his waist armor of plated dark metal. Naturally, her eyes glided from his harsh pinpointing stare to his bare defined chest.

Nervously, she turned away from him not wanting to see the shine of unshed tears in her eyes. "It is nothing, my lord, I was just…" she began to lie, but the sudden blur of movement from the corner of her eye silenced her with heart thudding alarm.

Blinking, her stomach plunged in fear as she stared up at Rakkah's towering form now hovering over her near the edge of the bed. How could she ever forget he could move so fast? Letting his large clawed hand drop to the white cotton covers that she had draped over the black leather bed, his thick claws sank into the delicate fabric as he gripped it and yanked them backward. Still wrapped in the covers, Ahzma was pulled unceremoniously across the bed. Gasping she felt his claws spear through her loose hair, each hand gripping sections of it forcing her to tilt her head back and meet his burning gaze. The deep answering growl, layered by swift angry clicking told her he would get his answers from her one way or another. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Ahzma's gut wrenched with shame at the notion of confessing her failures to Rakkah.

"I have failed my people," she whispered miserably, hating the tears that fell down her cheeks. She wanted to be that strong false version of herself he showed her in that video, she wanted to be the Princess her people could rely on, someone deserving of the title. She didn't want to buckle and cry at the anxious pressure that was eating her from the inside out, but what could she do?

His gold eyes remained focused and expressionless as he cradled her head.

"The greenhouses are failing, there is nothing to hunt, the planet is barren, and my people are starving," she confessed, each word driving a shard of failure deeper into her heart.

Gently, his claws unfolded around her head, releasing her to step back. Blinking, he studied her in silence before raising his arm and pressing a button on his gantlet. The black metal lit up with red foreign lettering and projected a holographic screen. Typing into the computer with one singular black claw, Rakkah brought up a live feed. Curious, Ahzma cautiously leaned a bit to her side to see the image of another yautja pulling up on the screen. It was Ravki, from Ember's lab. Disinterested cool eyes watched Rakkah in silence as his leader spoke in a succession of deep growls. With only a few replies of his own, Ravki finally nodded before Rakkah terminated the connection.

Lowering his arm back to his side, Rakkah looked back at her with silence. Ahzma was more confused than ever. Was that just a random call? Did she make him suddenly remember something so pressing he needed to speak to Ravki? Or, was it something to do with what she said?

Seeing that he was still just standing and waiting, Ahzma gave a frustrated whimper. "Rakkah, please tell me what I should do, I have tried everything I can think of but nothing Ember and I have come up with works."

"Why have you not come willingly to me?" Gold eyes narrowed with accusation.

Wilting under his heavy glare, she sat on the back of her legs. "I-I did not want to…I mean, I was trying to solve it…you have already done so much." His silence was even more effective than words as she realized what she had done by not telling Rakkah. Shamefully, she looked away. "I'm sorry, I just thought I could handle it somehow."

He gave her a dissatisfied grunt. "I have ordered three replacement greenhouses to be made. We will travel to Tani once they are ready."

Not believing her ears, she stared back at him with wide eyed shock, searching his eyes for any signs that would contradict his words. But there was nothing, he truly meant what he said! Trembling she rose to her knees before him and flung her arms around his thick neck.

"You mean it, Rakkah?!" she ignored the flash of surprise in his primal eyes as she hung from his neck. "You're really going to help us again?"

He seemed confused by her need of confirmation but he obliged anyways. "Yes."

The deep gnashing pain of stress that lingered in her stomach for days finally vanished. Leaning forward she sprinkled dozens of kisses across his face, each one eliciting a surprised blink from Rakkah. The hands that had wrapped around her waist in support of her new position against him tightened, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"Thank you, my lord, you have no idea what this means to me," again she placed more kisses along his tusks silently urging him to open.

Sensing what she wanted, Rakkah complied, opening his mandibles wide for her to lean in closer, letting her tongue meet his. Closing her eyes to his rumbling growl of approval she slowly dueled her tongue with his as both of her hands lifted to stroke the tiny spines along the edges of his face. Pressing her body closer to his, she let out a needy whimper.

Roughly, his hands pushed her away, untangling her arms from around him and allowing him to step back. "Tonight," he grumbled with an uneven huff of air. "I will seed you thoroughly _tonight_ ," he emphasized. "I have meetings I need to attend to now."

Still standing on her knees near the edge of the bed, Ahzma observed Rakkah's rough breathing and rigid posture and knew he was exercising a great amount of control to keep himself at bay. She did not want to wait any longer, and certainly not until tonight. Smiling softly, she kept her eyes on his as they narrowed with suspicion watching her as she dropped her hands to her short night shirt and pulled the hem up an over her head. The deep rolling clicks sounded in his throat filling the room with his apparent agitation. Completely naked, she reached for one of his hands, happy that he did not step out of her reach. Pulling his hand up to her face she kissed the sides of his rough scaled palm, letting her tiny kisses run along the back. Rakkah's agitated clicking only increased as his gaze flicked back and forth from her intent gaze back to her soft lips gliding down the length of his thumb. His mandibles flexed restlessly as she opened her mouth and closed it over his thumb. He kept his body stone still as her soft human tongue worked across the rough thick texture of his claw. Drifting one hand meaningfully downward between them she tugged at the fastening of his armored belt. Rakkah's eyes dilated as he finally understood her intention. Faster than she expected his other hand moved with deft speed reaching down to unclasp the armor letting it fall to the floor in a loud clunk.

Pulling away from him, Ahzma tugged at his arm to urge him closer to the bed until his knees were hitting the mattress. Pushing her hair back, Ahzma's body pulsated with desire as she reached for the black leather loin cloth around his narrow waist. Untying it, her sex clenched at the sight of his standing cock. Fat with ridges circling the shaft, Ahzma could feel her mouth and sex moisten at the sight. Ember had told her on one of her visits try this, she had even shared a few links with video instructions. She had told Ahzma it was something of a fantasy for most yautja sense their own women could not perform quite the same favor. Thinking of all the times Rakkah had tasted her and brought her to tears in her climaxes Ahzma was more than willing to try it in reverse.

Scooting closer until she was practically sitting in front of him, she gently reached for the heavy member. Feeling the invisible flinch run through him she lowered her mouth to the blunt head as she stared up at his glowing eyes. The feel of his flesh in her mouth made her moan, closing her eyes she focused on the sensations of his hot pulsing flesh sliding across her tongue. Pushing him deeper inside, Ahzma's mouth widened as the fat girth of his cock stretched her mouth and jaw open. Running her tongue up and around the rough ringed ridges she slowly pulled back, glancing up to see Rakkah's reaction. Her excitement spiked and her breath caught at the sight of his predatory eyes, the gold of his irises were just two tiny rings surrounding the wide black dilated pupils that stared at her hungrily. Again, she pushed him in her mouth, making sure to pump the now slick flesh in simultaneous movement before backing off with suctioning force. Over and over again she repeated the process, pumping him a little faster into her wet mouth with growing moans. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see his hands flex repetitively at his sides as if clutching at some invisible wall of restraint.

"Do you want me to continue?" she pulled back, asking breathlessly.

A large hand settled against the back of her head and pushed her forward roughly, forcing her to open her mouth and accept him again. Her pussy throbbed at the forceful treatment. Another hand raked through her hair, both hands now pushing and pulling her head to the rhythm he wanted. Whimpers mixed with her moans as she helplessly opened her throat to his plunging length. The sounds of his animalistic growls above her drove her crazy with lust as she looked up through her watering eyes and watched Rakkah's frenzied desire. Back and forth he bobbed her head against his stiffening length seemingly enjoying the wet sounds her mouth was making. She could feel his muscles of his thighs tightening beneath her fingers, he was close. Forcing her head completely free of him, Ahzma gasped for air at the sudden change. Stepping back, Rakkah released a triumphant roar before stepping forward again and pushing her down flat onto the mattress. Relaxing her body, Ahzma waited with held breath as he lifted and spread her legs holding each of her knees wide. With one swift driving stroke he was seated deep inside her wet cunt with a hiss of satisfaction. Holding onto to his shoulders Ahzma cried out against him, as his hips began to drive into her with crushing force. Pushing her knees up to the sides of her chest, Rakkah reached deeper and deeper into her body, the ridged flesh scraping against her tender walls as the blunt fat head of his cock pounded at the entrance of her womb. With each devastating blow Ahzma could feel her breath hitch and her body threaten to break.

"Please Rakkah," she wanted him to give her more, but she knew her body could barely take it.

Giving her an answering growl against her neck, she felt his teeth scrap at the tender juncture of her neck. White hot sparks ignited behind her eyelids as she let out a sharp scream.

Slamming his hips against her shaking thighs one last time, Rakkah's body tightened and he felt his release explode from his body in a bellowing roar. Letting go of one of her knees, Rakkah clawed deep into the mattress, shredding the material beneath his hands as he struggled to ride the wave of his violent release. Slowing down to a slow jerking pump he made sure to deliver every last drop of his seed into her quivering womb. Eventually, he pulled back to witness the view of his mate's spent face. Leaning back, Rakkah looked down to see the black soft mass of her hair covering her turned face. Letting go of her other leg, his relaxed senses awoken in alert as he noted how her leg dropped limply from his hold. A cold unfamiliar feeling spread through his limbs, numbing them as he realized she wasn't moving. Sitting up to his knees with blinding speed, Rakkah pushed the hair from her face and froze at the sight of her unblinking eyes staring out at nothing. She was not moving, she just lay there limp and lifeless.

His mind could not process what he was seeing. It would not accept it.

Rakkah let out a piercing roar.

The earsplitting sound acted like lightening to her body. Jolting from the sound, Ahzma looked up to Rakkah in blinking confusion. Mandibles flexing in and out, Rakkah's eyes burned with an unholy rage as he began to growl at her in waves. Confused Ahzma tried to pull herself up against the headboard, ignoring the sharp pain the movement caused her, as she tried to focus on Rakkah's continued growling.

Reaching up she caressed the side of his face and shook her head. "I cannot understand you, I think you're speaking in your language," his eyes only seemed to burn brighter with frustration as he sat back in a huff onto his haunches.

Still caressing his face, she gave him a worried frown. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Breathing deeply, Rakkah glared at her. "You were unconscious."

Stunned, she sat back trying to remember what happened after she came. Shaking her head, she could remember nothing. "I just thought I fell asleep."

Rakkah let out a low growl of displeasure. Seeing the slight downward arc of his brow ridge, her heart warmed at the realization that this frenzied anger was his version of worry. For a creature so large and powerful and always so sure of himself it made her indescribably happy to know he cared so much for her wellbeing. Not caring about her nudity, Ahzma rose to her knees and pressed her lips against the space between his eyes, smiling at his grunt in response. Closing her eyes, she sighed happily as his large hands settled around her waist pulling her closer to lean against him.

"I'm ok, my love," she whispered affectionately. "I am not going anywhere."


	16. Chapter 16

It only took a few days for the greenhouses to be printed in the large factory that produced most of the yautja ships and weapons. Once completed, both Ember and Ahzma watched as they were loaded onto the ship. Ahzma was excited to learn that Ember and Okaj would be joining her and Rakkah to Tani, along with her mate Akur. Traveling at a faster speed than before, Rakkah had informed her it would only take two days to get to Tani.

Excitement could not begin to describe what she was feeling. Never did she think she would have the opportunity to see her people again like this: free from an oppressive rule, happy with her new life, and now finally able to provide stability to her people. In the past few days, Ahzma found herself crying more than once at the surge of happiness, a habit that seemed to leave Rakkah visibly disconcerted when he saw it. Since the night she fell unconscious, Rakkah's lovemaking was more subdued—and it was driving her crazy. Even though he still brought her to the ultimate point of satisfaction it still left her feeling desperate for more. She tried to reassure him that she was perfectly fine accepting more from him and that she loved his wild lovemaking but each time he simply gave her a noncommittal grunt and ignored her arguments.

Standing in their chambers aboard the ship, she watched with fascination as Rakkah pressed a button on the wall which activated a hidden panel. Silently, a large wall extended from the long narrow panel, revealing a display of various weapons and armaments. Stepping closer, she examined each piece as Rakkah began to dress. Watching him select a pair of black gauntlets she looked at the silver pair that were mounted on the wall near her.

Sneaking a glance to Rakkah and back to the gauntlet, she nibbled at her bottom lip at the sudden urge of curiosity. She wanted to try it on. Hovering her hand just above the piece she paused and looked back to Rakkah. Gold eyes shined back at her, catching her in the act.

Dropping her hand immediately, Ahzma stepped back in heated embarrassment. "I was just…curious to see…"

Reaching past her, Rakkah plucked the heavy piece of gear from the wall and held it in front of her. Silently, he signaled for her arm, which she excitedly held out. Clamping the gauntlet to her arm, Rakkah released his hold on it and her arm dropped like a stone under the gauntlet's weight. Any other time Rakkah's deep chuckle would have been nice to hear, but not now. Giving him an annoyed look, she lifted her weighted arm back up and examined the gauntlet.

"Does it have a computer in it like yours?"

Reaching out for her other free hand, he lifted it and worked his fingers on top of hers like a puppeteer, making her select the hidden button on the gauntlet. Immediately, the flat portion of the gauntlet lit up revealing the screen in the red foreign text.

"Wow," she exclaimed, wanting desperately to fiddle with the buttons. "I wish I could read it, then I could send you messages all day while you are in meetings."

Ahzma laughed at his snort-like grunt at the statement. "What else does it do?" she asked.

Stepping behind her, he placed one hand on her exposed stomach beneath her bandeau top causing ripples of pleasure to course through her. Looking up to him, she watched him tilt his head down to look at her, causing some of his long dreads to fall over each of her shoulders. Extending his other arm out to her side, he held his hand palm up in silent demonstration before making a sudden hard fist.

The singing sound of metal sliding out with a whoosh startled her as she stared wide eyed at the sudden dual jagged blade that appeared out of the gauntlet. Awe struck she stared at the three-foot blade and back to her own gauntlet.

"How does that even come out of there?" she stammered.

Bringing the blade closer so that it crossed horizontally over her body, Ahzma stiffened against him. Gently, his hand at her stomach caressed her in silent reassurance. Looking down at the wicked dual blade together, he pointed at the three nearly invisible lines in the blade.

"The blades folds within themselves to house inside the gauntlet," he explained.

"How do you release it, without accidently stabbing someone or yourself?"

Flexing his fist again, the metal blades slid back in with a violent swoosh. Taking her hand, he held it palm up and pointed to the tiny red holographic lines on her palm. "You will form your fist as hard as you can while pressing your fingers to these three points."

Nodding, she held her arm out further and made a fist. Nothing happened. Trying again, harder this time she made a face of frustration as nothing happened. Rakkah's chest behind her vibrated with amusement.

Pursing her lips in concentration she tried again with no success to activate the blade. "It's not funny," she mumbled under her breath.

Reaching over her arm, Rakkah's thick fingers pressed against her folded fingers until she felt the gauntlet click against her arm and the blade extend in a sudden snap.

"Wow," she exclaimed slowly with a grin. Lifting her arm up and then down she waved the blade experimentally. "Its heavy. Do you really fight with these things?"

"Yes," his deep voice vibrated against her as he reached for her hand and undid the gauntlet.

Watching him put it away she sat on the edge of the bed and watched him continue dressing. It was painful to imagine Rakkah going back out into the universe hunting down dangerous creatures. Scanning her eyes down the long wall of armaments she spotted one of his formal capes. The last time she saw him with a cape was on the day of her wedding. That was how she liked to imagine Rakkah, regal and formal, too far above the act of dangerous hunts, but she knew it was just a lie she was telling herself. Next to his cape were some of the same weapons Ember showed her in her lab, plasma canons, knives, spears, serrated throwing disk, and more. Rakkah was yautja, she reminded herself, a dangerous creature who lived and breathed the hunt.

Glumly, she looked back up to see Rakkah fully dressed and staring at her.

"May I ask you a question before you go?" she asked, watching him take a step closer to her in silent acknowledgment. "When we boarded the ship, I saw many other hunters board as well, and it made me think." It was a difficult topic to bring up, especially knowing that she had no real rights to deny Rakkah anything. Steadying her nerves, she looked at Rakkah's curious gold gaze directly. "Why are you going out of your way to help my people, my lord? I know you are a pragmatic leader for your clan and I know my people are only a burden." A tiny voice in the back of her head wanted to ask could it be that he was doing it for her happiness, but she knew it would hurt far too much to hear an answer she didn't want to hear. "Are you…are you by chance brining some of the warriors to choose mates amongst my people?"

For a few beats of her heart there was only silence until finally Rakkah's gruff animalistic voice sounded. "The number of your human women amongst your people out number your men nearly three to one."

Standing up straight from the bed, she faced her mate directly. "I don't want my people to get hurt, my lord," she tried her best to make the statement sound strong, but it only ended up sounding like a plea.

A succession of clicking started in the back of his throat, coating his words with warning. "The warriors of my clan act with honor."

Afraid that she misspoke, Ahzma immediately backed away from him until her legs hit the bed. "I'm sorry, my lord," she added quickly, she did not mean to make him angry she just wanted to clarify what was happening. "I did not mean to…"

Watching her back away in fear, his golden eyes darkened with anger. "I have issued no command for my men to choose amongst your women. But if they choose a willing female, I will not deny it."

"Yes of course, my lord, I was only trying to say…"

"Enough," he snarled. Turning on his heel, his dreads whipped violently in a wide arc. "I have heard enough of your doubts in my leadership."

Stunned at his sudden anger, her heart plummeted as she watched him leave.

##

It had been nearly eight hours since he left his mate standing in their chambers. No matter what task he busied himself with Rakkah could not get rid of the image of her fearful face from his mind. Clenching his fist, he tried to focus on the report one his hunters brought him from his hunt regarding talks of an internal war happening in another galaxy. The sound of the door opening behind him interrupted his thoughts. Rakkah did not need to turn away from the multiple computer screens before him to know that it was Iko. His second in command's steps paused behind him to his left.

"The younger warriors want to spar with you," Iko informed him emotionlessly.

Rakkah let out a considering grunt but did not turn his head. Sparring with some of the whelps would probably be a good outlet for his frustrations.

Seeing that Rakkah was not going to respond, Iko continued. "I can also report that your mate has been escorted back to her room."

Iko watched with interest as his leader stilled at his words.

"From where?" Rakkah asked carefully.

"From the storage bay. Koga has brought two of his younger hounds and one small pup. Your mate sat with Koga's hounds for a few hours before Koga returned her to your chambers."

Rakkah could feel the tips of his claws break through the skin of his palms as he slowly turned to face Iko. "Where is Koga now?"

Iko's eyes lit up with anticipation as he answered. "Waiting in the training room."

Walking into the large training area, Rakkah scanned the crowded room, ignoring the stares of the younger recently blooded warriors turning to his presence. Finding the familiar blue markings of his target, Rakkah let out an threatening snarl, as he spotted Koga standing next to his brother along the wall with the rest of the older and seasoned hunters. Attentions shifted and focused with interest on their leader and Koga whose eyes showed a faint trace of surprise before brightening to responding anger.

Rakkah took a step forward prepared to confront Koga in mortal battle.

"Tell us leader, do we go to this human planet to force us to mate with humans?" The deep voice of Jarak interrupted the impending battle.

Baäl who had been standing close by, eagerly watching the silent confrontation come to head, let out a roar of frustration as he shot a deadly glare to Jarak for his interruption.

Pulling his gaze from his target with a trace of reluctance, Rakkah whipped his head to look at Jarak who was standing amongst a group of younger warriors. Jarak was a strong warrior, taller than most and nearly double the width. In battle no one had matched the big young warrior's strength. Rakkah had once watched a recording of the warrior take on two sentinel xenomorphs at the same time, killing them simultaneously with his bare hands. Rakkah would have easily considered Jarak to be one of their clan's finest future warriors if it were not for the fact that Jarak was an idiot.

Seeing that his confrontation with Koga would not happen at this moment Rakkah walked to the center of the room where a large circle was printed on the floor. Standing in the middle of the sparing circle, he addressed Jarak and the others. "I do not require you to mate with a human, I require you to simply reproduce and ensure the future of our clan. It is your choice with whom you mate with."

"I could not mate with such a weak species," Jarak continued arrogantly, not noticing his fellow warriors backing away from his side. Rakkah could feel the gazes of his clan upon him, waiting for his reaction to Jarak's charged words. Rakkah did not react he simply watched as Jarak continued. "I do not even understand how you mate with her."

Deep laughter vibrated along the walls of the room from the older warriors causing Jarak to let out a threatening growl in response and flexing his claws for a fight.

"I meant _**how**_ is it possible," he roared angrily, whipping his head back and forth among the warriors, scanning to see who dared laugh. Annoyed he turned back to Rakkah and gave him a surly questioning look. "How do you not break her? How do you dominate her to show her you are worthy to seed her?"

Though the warrior was slower of mind than most, he presented a question Rakkah knew many if not all the warriors besides Akur probably had. Nodding once, Rakkah walked directly towards Jarak to the raised podium that was situated behind him on the far wall. Rakkah noted with a trace of primitive satisfaction as the large warrior moved hurriedly out of his path. Stepping up the stairs of the podium, Rakkah turned and sat, feeling his long spines arc in the air at the quick movement. Once he was seated, every warrior in the room stood straighter pulling from the walls and clustering closer to see and hear what their leader was going to impart.

"Human mates are nothing like your mothers nor the female yautja you know," Rakkah instructed. "Human females do not fight for dominancy in their mating. Once they decide to mate with you, they will come to you willingly and with affection."

He could see the reaction of his words move across the crowd. Bristled movement, looks of confusion and it made sense to a degree. Affection was not something yautja were taught. Parents trained their offspring rigorously from a young age ensuring any weakness was stamped out leaving only the brutal nature of a killer. Looking around this room, Rakkah could see the few that he already knew he would never allow to join with a human, those particular warriors were incapable of adapting to a gentler nature for the sake of a mate.

"Affection?" Jarak asked, clearly alarmed by the notion.

Rakah nodded. "My mate only seeks pleasure during our nightly mating," he explained, watching some of the hunters' eyes brighten at the foreign concept of _only_ giving and receiving pleasure. "But one must exercise discipline and restraint against their soft bodies."

Another young hunter standing next to Jarak spoke this time. "Is it even possible to obtain pleasure for yourself through such restraint?"

Nearly the whole room stepped closer to hear his response. Rakkah realized in that moment, his hunters were sorely unprepared for the idea of human mating. Unlike them, Rakkah knew he was going to take a human mate, he had prepared himself by watching Akur's interaction with Ember, he had read archived files of ancient yautja admitting and detailing their own experiences with human females. Combining that data with the information on human female's anatomy Rakkah had trained himself on what to expect and how to pleasure his mate. For the few in his clan that would undoubtedly take their own human mate, Rakkah was going to have to ensure they were sent the needed data prior to their joining.

"I have never been tested so rigorously in my control," he admitted. "Nor have I been rewarded so greatly by my mate's responses."

A few scattered grunts of understanding mixed through the crowd amongst the remaining disinterested hunters.

"What about us who will not mate with a human? How do we have access to more yautja females?!" Jarak howled amongst the noise, silencing the room with his display. Propping his elbow on his knee, Rakkah rested his head onto his fist. Resisting the urge to exhale loudly, he listened to the distressed hunter's tirade. "I will not choose a human mate. I will not be mated for life to a weak human who does not have the lust for the hunt running through her veins."

Though he was an idiot, his words rang true with some of the other hunters who displayed disinterest at the idea of mating with a human as they nodded in agreement.

Giving Iko a sidelong look, that only he would understand, Iko gave him a faint nod of confirmation. It was sooner than they had discussed but Rakkah had already planned for this. "We will have a ceremonial gathering with our brethren clan on Ubu. There you may present yourselves to their available females for their approval."

An array of guttural sounds and clicking filled the room at the announcement. Ubu was the sister planet to Ojibwe. Though they shared the same sun and moons, they could not be more different. The hunters of Ubu prided themselves in living by the true ancient way, as they called it. Their rituals were pagan and their use of technology wasn't as flagrant as Ojibwe. On Ubu, they kept their use of technology at a minimum assigning it mostly to their ships and domiciles. On their hunts they relied on complete immersion in the surrounding environment and natural instincts to kill their prey. And that was why their death rate was so high, Rakkah thought with a grunt. To make matters worse, that was Jarak's native clan.

Wearing the body netting that all yautja of Ubu wore, along with an irritating dangling display of mini skulls and various body parts from his kills, Jarak visibly swelled with pride at the news. Though he was the only one. He could see the dismay in the other's eyes. On Ubu, Jarak's intelligence was considered above average.

"We are also holding talks with Carnak," the vocalized exhale in the room only angered Jarak. Carnak was another yautja planet in their galaxy and shared many similarities to Ojibwe but dealing with the reclusive clan was a difficult undertaking.

Standing up, Rakkah thought of his mate's saddened face when he left their chambers in anger earlier. The anger he felt was gone now, replaced with the unfamiliar sting of regret. Looking down to his clan, he gave them one last piece of information. "It is true that my mate does not understand our need for the hunt," he confirmed. "Nor does my mate want to imagine me in danger," he ignored the scoffing grumbles. "But my mate offers me something that is foreign to yautja," everyone, including the doubter's attention fixated on his next words. "My mate opens her arms and body to me each night and admits to me ultimate weakness."

Rakkah stepped down from the podium and walked through the parting of the crowd as the startling revelation of his speech settled on the hunters. He heard Iko's final announcement as he left.

"If you decide to take a human mate, you will arrange a private meeting with Rakkah to obtain the necessary preparation."

Entering his chambers, Rakkah stopped in the middle of the silent dark room. The bed that sat in front of the large window that overlooked the passing stars as they travelled had a familiar small lump in it. Stepping closer, he watched as Ahzma breathed softly lying on her stomach. Removing his armor and his loincloth, Rakkah knelt onto the bed. Reaching for her, his hand paused when it made contact with her shoulder. She was warm. Warmer than normal, maybe up by three degrees at least. Growling in disapproval, he slid his hand underneath her and lifted her pliable body upwards watching as she slowly awakened.

"Rakkah," she whispered, turning towards him in his hold. Sleepily, she squinted at him through the hazy darkness of their room. "Please do not be mad at me."

Adjusting her in his arms so that he was sitting on the bed with her cradled in his arms he brought her closer to him. "I bear no anger, mate."

"You were though," she pressed, in a small voice.

"I was," he confirmed.

"I just want what is best for my people, Rakkah," she defended, trying to sit up straighter in his arms. "I am worried that the other hunters won't be as nice as you are to me."

Rakkah was positive the word nice had never been associated to him before and wasn't sure how to feel about it now. "I will make sure they understand how to handle your human women."

Ahzma frowned. "Handle? That is not a nice way to put it Rakkah."

Enjoying her outrage, Rakkah let his hand slide underneath her night shirt and up to her bare breasts. Her anger immediately dissipated as she arched to his touch. Pushing the gown off her completely, he laid her on the bed his body already reacting to the sight of her legs spreading for him in eager preparation. Holding himself above her, he ran his hand again up the length of her flushed body. "You will go see the human doctor in the morning," he commanded, thankful he had the foresight to make the doctor join their trip.

"Why? I feel fine." She asked breathlessly, her hands burying themselves into his spines to pull him down towards her.

"Your body his hotter than normal. You will go, mate, and not argue." Absently he realized the effect of the command was probably lost as he complied to her silent demands to touch her. Opening his mandibles wide he let out a groan at the taste of her naked breast against his tongue.

Soft legs wrapped around his waist, trapping him close. "Yes, yes, whatever you say, my love."


	17. Chapter 17

"Ok then, I can confirm you are definitely pregnant," Esmerelda announced as she turned away from her computer and back to Ahzma who was still sitting on the black floating medical table.

The medical bay was identical to the one in the palace on Ojibwe. A large room made from the same black metal that the ship and all the buildings were made out of and the various blue pulsing lights threading along various edges. Since she woke up that morning they had been travelling through a dense, gaseous pink cloud. Staring out at the beautiful pink and purple fluffy effluvium through the room's windows, Ahzma let the words of the doctor sink in. Her own family. She was finally going to have her own family. Folding her arms over her stomach, Ahzma lowered her head as she felt tears form in her eyes at the surge of unspeakable happiness.

Esmerelda's soft hand on her knee drew her attention and Ahzma felt her heart clench at the unexpected serious look the woman was giving her. "I know you do not want to hear this and I don't really want to say it but I am obliged to inform you."

Ahzma's arms tightened around her stomach and her body stiffened and waited for the other shoe to drop.

Seeing that Ahzma had steeled herself for her news, Esmerelda continued. "With some women, due to no fault of their own, have a twelve percent chance of miscarriage in the first two weeks in their first trimester. However, since your little girl will be half yautja I estimate that percentage is reduced heavily to eight percent"

"What does that mean for me now?" Ahzma's voice was barely a whisper. She didn't even want to talk about something so devasting.

"Nothing," Esmerelda gave her a comforting smile. "I certainly don't want you to worry about that, you are almost at the end of your two weeks and moving onto your third. And from the research I have been doing Yautja DNA is very, very strong. I just wanted to inform you so that if by the very slim chance you do have one, you won't feel it was something you did wrong. Experiencing miscarriages can be a traumatic event for women, but a lot of it is stemmed from misinformation or no education at all on the topic." Pushing a button on her sleek wrist computer, Esmerelda called out a floating stool from the nearby wall to stop next to her and sat down. "I am not sure how that information was shared to you on your home planet or if any was shared to you. But I just want you to be aware that it is a possibility, but it is a small one. Secondly, and this is very important, having one doesn't mean that a woman cannot go on to have healthy babies after having a miscarriage." Smiling reassuringly, Esmerelda squeezed her knee gently. "No matter what, I will be here by your side every step of the way."

Nodding, Ahzma took a deep breath and exhaled forcing the terrifying thought of losing her baby out of her mind. She and her baby would be perfectly fine.

Leaving the medical bay, Ahzma walked down the long black hallway to the ship's large common area passing by a few masked hunters along her way. The news of her pregnancy left her feeling like she was floating in midair. Looking up at the evil upturned eyes of the masked hunters, she smiled at them in silent greetings, which of course they did not respond to. She was starting to slowly understand and accept the yautja way of life as time went on. She understood clearly what she would and would not experience living with the strange warriors. The arrogant warriors would never naturally greet her in passing unless they deigned to adopt such a human trait. Nor would it ever be likely that she would ever find herself forming a friendly relationship with any of the male hunters. All of the hunters kept their distance from the three human women that walked amongst them, most treating them with indifference and a few with out-right avoidance. When she first met Ember, she told Ahzma with an emphatic smile, that she was truly happy to have Ahzma there on Ojibwe, and now Ahzma could fully appreciate why. No matter how considerate her husband was to her human needs by talking with her at night as they ate together or the little things like his consideration to program their technology to support her language, he would still be yautja at the end of the day. A creature whose thoughts were consumed with the hunt and the glory of the kill. Creatures who did not need the company of others, nor mundane conversation, or require the outlet of laughter or tears. To the yautja, progress was imperative, the invisible score count running amongst themselves and their clan was all that mattered anything else was simply a deviation. And it was apparent that in order for the human mates of the yautja to thrive mentally, they would need to rely on one another and form some sort of bond.

Reaching the mouth of the main hallway, she turned towards the direction of the large common area that Ember informed her where she would be after Ahzma's appointment. Lost in her thoughts, she nearly missed the shimmering of light ahead of her. Stopping barely in time before crashing into the large grey scaled hunter, Ahzma stumbled back in confusion. With his long dreads pulled back in a low ponytail that trailed down the middle of his bare back, Ravki stood in front of her with imposing height. Yellow eyes ringed in red stared at her with silent predatory assessment.

Not sure what was going on, she looked around the empty hall and back to Ravki. "Wha…"

"Give me your right arm, mate of Rakkah," Holding his clawed hand out and upwards he gestured for her arm.

Impulsively, she pulled her arms back behind her and stepped back, giving Ravki an open look of suspicion. "Why?"

Letting out an annoyed growl, Ravki shook his head with agitation. The gesture was so animal like it reminded her of a great lion. Stepping forward, he flexed his claws with silent impatient meaning. "Because I am to give you something from Rakkah," he grumbled, making his slightly wide mandibles flex with the sound. "Do not waste my time any longer little human."

"Fine," she mumbled holding her arm straight out. "You do not have to be so mean, though," she mumbled, avoiding his sharp inhuman gaze.

Surprisingly, he handled her arm with a lightness she did not expect. Turning her arm over until her wrist and palm faced upward, he produced a silver gauntlet from behind his back. Clamping it onto her wrist, he turned her wrist around revealing a perfect miniature gauntlet. Ahzma marveled at the lightweight of the piece of armor and could not help but smile at the somewhat feminine design of the piece.

"Its wonderful Ravki, did you design it?" She asked, noting the subtle scrolling design of the silver metal wrapping around her wrist.

Ravki just gave her a deep grunt, which she took as a yes. "You open it here," he gently turned her wrist and pointed one black claw at the release switch at the bottom. "Here is the data-pad," he indicated at the top of the gauntlet, slowly turning her wrist back around to show her the flat top portion.

Following his silent indications, she touched the cool metal and gave a sound of excitement as a red holographic screen lit up in her language.

Stepping away from her, evidently through with his part in giving her the device, Ravki pointed to her lowering arm. "You will have Akur's mate teach you the functions."

Knowing he was about to turn around she quickly held up her hand. "Wait, does this have a blade in it like Rakkah's?"

Ahzma had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at his groan. Indicating for her to turn around, she obeyed and waited as he stepped closer. Although he made no contact with her, she could feel his radiating heat off her back, causing gooseflesh to cover her skin. His right arm extended next to her in silence and she knew from the last time with Rakkah what he was wanting.

Holding her arm out she made a tight fist. Twin blades shot out of the small gauntlet with lightening speed causing her to jump.

"Oh, my," she breathed, staring wide eyed at the two narrow silver blades.

The blades were smaller than the ones in Rakkah's gauntlet. They were a little longer than her forearm and narrower in design, but the diminished size did nothing to take away from their nasty serrated arc of each blade.

"Ummm," unsure of where to begin, she turned slightly to look over her shoulder. "Now that I have it, it seems rather dangerous."

"That is the point," Ravki replied matter-of-factly before grabbing the gauntlet and bending her arm closer towards her. His claws clicked and clacked along the screen pulling up a waterfall of red foreign letters as he inputted and manipulated data.

Giving a satisfied grunt after closing out the screen, he pulled her arm back straight again. "Again," he commanded.

Again, she replicated the move but this time the blades did not spring uncontrollably forward. This time she felt a tiny pulse run through her hands as she squeezed the appropriate marks on her hand indicating the signal for the blade. Still standing behind her, Ravki made her call out and sheath the blades a few more times until he was satisfied.

"I'm still not sure," she replied hesitantly. "What if I stab myself or someone?"

"I have thought of that," his voice rumbled like an avalanche around her as he reached over and brought her wrist back in front of her, horizontally. I have put sensors in it to only activate away from your body."

Marveling at the ingenuity at that she tilted her head back and looked up at him with a smile. "That is such a good idea."

Yellow and red eyes blinked at her from her upside down position before looking back at her gauntlet. "You will need to hit this button," his claw clicked against a button on the base of the gauntlet, "when you are of no need for it."

Nodding, she resisted the urge to call the blade out again and wave it around.

#

Standing next to the viewing screen in the docking bay, Ahzma watched with jittery nerves as the ship landed onto Tani's surface. As the ship descended, she could start to make out the faces of her people all crowded along the edge of the clearing. Scanning her gaze past her people she was amazed at the instant pang of nostalgia that settled over her when she viewed the landscape. The buildings were the same, the layout of the city's central square was identical to the one built on Upra. Using primarily wood, stone work, and glass the Tani architecture was ancient compared to most civilizations Ahzma read about online but it contained an old-world charm that she could not help but admire despite the fact it was Tani origin.

Okaj gurgled against Ember's chest as she played with a small toy in her mouth. Shifting on her feet to readjust the infant, Ember stepped closer to Ahzma as they both stared out at the approaching planet. "The forest is pretty sparse," she commented, looking out at the forest that surrounded the city. "They hardly left any tree over ten feet standing," she mumbled.

Ahzma smiled at her tone, after she told Ember what her life was like back on Upra and the history of her people Ember had become her most ardent and vocal supporter of despising anything Tani.

"Yes," Ahzma nodded, turning back to the viewing screen. "I have only seen pictures and secondhand accounts of the devastation. I can only hope that with time the planet will recover."

Putting a hand on Ahzma's shoulder, Ember squeezed it affectionately while exchanging a comforting smile with her. "I am sure it will."

Behind them various yautja moved back and forth along the docking bay, preparing the loaded greenhouses for landing. Through a brief back and forth exchange, Ahzma eventually convinced Rakkah to let her go out first and see her people. After speaking with Lyra, she knew her people were beyond frightened of the yautja, the last thing they needed was a bunch of mandible-faced warriors stomping in and staring them down in ways of greeting. Reluctantly, Rakkah agreed to her request to address her people first while Lyra and Ember would lead the way to the old greenhouses and supervise setup of the new ones. Going to stand beside Rakkah who stood at a station of controls she smoothed down and rechecked the pleats to her skirt for what felt like the thirtieth time. She was wearing a bright yellow and blue skirt with a matching bandeau top with a large swath of material draping over her right shoulder. The silver from her gauntlet glimmered as her only piece of jewelry with the outfit. Inwardly she laughed, she wondered what Rakkah would say if he knew that it was Upran tradition for the husband to give his new wife jewelry as a gift for their marriage. It seemed only too fitting that her piece of "jewelry" was in actuality a weapon.

"You are nervous," she could not determine if Rakkah's deep reply was a question or not, but she smiled all the same at the curiosity on his gold eyes.

Nodding, she stepped closer to him and leaned into his large muscled arm that hung at his side. "I am," she answered. "I hope they will be happy to see me."

"You are their leader; you bring them needed supplies. They have no choice but to welcome your presence."

Ahzma laughed softly at the arrogance of that statement and turned her head into the hard bicep of his arm, she wanted him to take her to bed again. She wanted to lie on their bed and look up at the stars for a few more hours.

"We have landed," his voice interrupted her thoughts and she straightened away from him.

The soft almost inaudible mechanical whirring of the ramp being lowered sounded in front of the large main bay's door. Blue lights pulsed and the large bay doors opened. Looking back to Rakkah, she smiled before taking her first steps down to Tani.

##

The greetings she received from her people was overwhelming. Crowded around the edge of the ramp they let out an ebullient cheer at the sight of her walking down the ramp. For what felt like an hour she greeted and hugged various people as the large crowd slowly made their way to the old palace. Stepping inside the palace Ahzma couldn't help but shudder at the eerie feeling. Though smaller than the one on Upra, this palace was nearly a replica of the one she grew up in. When the Tani people finally vacated their planet, they stripped every article of finery and excess of their floors and walls, leaving the buildings vacant shells that barely whispered signs of long ago life. Walking to what once must have been the grand hall, used for meetings and other formal occasions, the bare wooden floors and walls echoed with desolation.

Soon the greetings began to evolve into questions of concern, questions about what happened to Upra and the Tani's left there, all questions that she realized she would have to be the one to answer.

"Wait," a familiar male voice commanded to her right.

Looking, Ahzma was surprised and relieved to see Mynhil standing next to her holding up a hand to stop the surge of questions. Mynhil's expression was stern as he wordlessly commanded the other's attention. She had never seen him wear such an expression before, but she could see by the subtle lines in his face and the glint of hardness in his gaze that like her, he was different now from their experience.

Flicking his gaze to her, Mynhil gave her a smile that would have once sent her heart soaring. Offering his hand, he guided her up the barren dais that sat at the end of the hall in front of a large array of windows letting in filtered light through their dusty dirty panes.

Looking out over the crowd, her heart skipped a beat as she realized the entire room was stuffed to maximum capacity. On the wall to her left the three sets of large double doors had been opened to allow the people who could not find standing room in the hall to stand outside in the hallway to listen. This was everyone, all of her people were standing here in front of her waiting for her to tell them what was next.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled before bowing to her people. She could hear them all shuffle as they returned the gesture in the cramped hall.

"I know a lot of you want to know what has happened to Upra and the Tanians," she scanned the crowd as most of them nodded and murmured in agreement. "And I want you to know, that no matter how shocking the news may be, I want you to understand that things are moving forward. As we speak new greenhouses are being set up, a gift from my husband."

"You mean the monster," a female voice shouted near the door and despite the cramped space in the room, the crowd parted to show an unfamiliar pregnant Tani woman standing amongst her people. Her worn clothes were traditional Tani clothing, it looked as if she had been washing and re-wearing the same outfit since the day she was forced to leave Upra. Boldly, she stepped forward, her eyes burning with familiar Tani hate and prejudice at everyone around her but most of all Ahzma.

The soft smile Ahzma had worn faded immediately at the sight of the woman. Now standing near the front, directly before the dais, the woman looked up to Ahzma with a loathing hatred that any and everyone could feel in the silent room.

A fury of her own sparked inside of Ahzma as she cast the woman a withering look that made others flinch. "That would be Lord Rakkah to you," she said to the women, before turning her hard gaze to everyone else in the crowd. Their silence and deference to this woman appalled her. Their looks of trepidation at the mention of her husband filled her with a brand of anger that she had never once experienced. She could feel her spine straightening and her gaze turning to stone as she cast it upon each of their faces. "Let me be very clear about this. Upra is now a dead planet," later, she knew she would come to regret looking directly at the pregnant Tani woman as she flung out the cold words, but now she did not. Now, she actually enjoyed the woman's look of alarm. "The people who tricked us when we were kind, are dead." The gasp that went around the room did not incite Ahzma to ease her tone, she had the gumption to continue. "The planet that was stripped from us by the people who enslaved us, is gone. We have been freed, but at a cost. We will start over as Uprans again," looking from the shock of her people's faces she stared at the woman and slowly let her eyes soften. "All of us."

The woman's eyes filled with tears and Ahzma watched as other female Upran's gathered her close in an attempt to provide comfort.

"What of the creatures?" Someone said.

"Yes, will they try to enslave us? Or make us work for them?" More voices began to speak and the noise level of the room began to rise.

Ahzma held up her hand and the room quieted back down. "They are called the Yautja, and no they have no intention of enslaving us or having really anything to do with us for that matter. It will be up to us to continue working, to produce goods that we can sell, to govern ourselves, and to progress as a society."

"Will they try to marry more women?" A girl's voice spoke and recognized Mynhil's sister Imani.

Smiling Ahzma tilted her head to the side as if weighing the question. She nearly laughed at the sudden gasp in the audience. "The yautja have a very high honor code meaning they will not attack the weak. That also applies to forcing a union between yautja and human. So, unless you're interested in being mated to a yautja you have nothing to fear."

Some of the men looked understandably appalled, stepping in front of their wives and pulling their daughters close.

"Are you happy, Princess?" Imani asked aloud when the crowd's murmuring hit a low point. The audience stilled and stared at Ahzma with expectant curiosity.

Smiling broadly, she nodded, which only elicited more confused and shocked gasps from her people. "Yes, Lord Rakkah is very caring towards me." Noticing the familiar look of even more unsaid questions from the audience she wrapped up the questions. "Thank you all, Mynhil has told me of the festival you have planned for tonight and I am so grateful. I will see you then."

Nodding to Mynhil, she let him lead her back through the crowd.

"That was…much more intense than I expected," she confessed, taking a deep breath as they made it outside near a tiny cropping of trees in what looked to be the overgrown palace gardens.

As the crowd of people were slowly dispersing, she could feel their curious stares and nervous energy. The news of Upra's demise had been a shock to them all and she could understand that. Knowing that nearly everything she had ever known had been wiped from the universe was staggering feeling. Although, if she was being honest with herself she could feel no lingering traces of sympathy for the Tanians any longer. Maybe it was Rakkah or maybe the yautja's simple incomprehension to weakness and sentimentality but she had moved on from her sympathies for the Tanians fate, she had bigger things to think about.

"Yes, that was Hyo-Jyn," Mynhil nodded, referring to the pregnant Tanian. "She has been…quite distraught since we arrived."

Ahzma could only imagine, the name sounded familiar and she was sure she was some noble's wife…or used to be. "And how about the other Tani children?"

"There is a little under two hundred Tani children, now orphans, all varying in age," Looking away from her he stared over the expanse of the garden as if trying to picture the once immaculate hedges and pristine flowerbeds. "They are all pretty traumatized, and I am sure the information you shared today will not make it any better, but," he paused and gave her a smirk that she had never seen on him before. It made his boyish face seem older and sly. "They will learn to adapt just as we had to."

Ahzma let out a soft laugh and leaned against the narrow tree. "If we aren't careful, we're going to start sounding as heartless as the Tanians."

"Never," his expression was filled with a conviction that made her nod in agreement. For a moment he stared at her as if he wanted to say something else but he turned his head away and up towards the bright sun. "Let's go get ready for the festival, shall we?"

#

"Your body is still warm," Rakkah grumbled from behind her where she stood in front of the mirrored activated wall panel in their room. She was tucking the last fold in her skirt into her waistband when she saw his hand reach for his waist.

Turning fast, she smacked at his large hand with mischievous grin. "Nuh uh, no messing up my hard work," she scolded playfully, wagging her finger at the stunned yautja.

Bristling like the beast he was, his head shook from side to side like some creature of the jungle causing his long black dreads to whip through the air.

Giving her a rare playful warning growl, he reached for the bare skin of her waist again. Facing him now, she responded even quicker slapping the approaching hand and quickly striking the other that tried to sneak past. Excitement lit his gold eyes at this odd little game and she could not help but laugh as she tried to slap away all of his advances. With each one he was picking up speed, forcing her to dodge and lash harder and faster all the while she succumbed to the laughter. Out of breath, she missed one hand and let him capture her around the waist and pulling her close. Rakkah's growl of satisfaction shook through her heated body as he picked her easily up off the ground.

"Rakkah, no," she cried, feeling him turning towards the bed. "I have to go; the festival will start soon."

He only gave her a grunt as he ignored her and sat her on the bed.

"Rakkah!" Her words meant nothing as he carefully divested her of all her hard work, leaving her naked and spread before him.

"You are their leader, they will wait," his deep voice advised with princely arrogance as he dipped his head between her legs.

##

Ahzma felt the light pressure of Lyra's shoulder press against hers as she leaned in close to discreetly whisper. "I heard from the others what you said earlier at the gathering," she whispered.

The sky was not yet completely dark, traces of light still arched through the sky setting it off in a majestic dark blue that felt almost bright to the eyes despite it being night time. All of her people, including the Tani children sat crosslegged in the city's abandoned square. The yautja ship hovered silently nearby, above the old empty palace. Circling her people were large ceremonial drums, each one as tall as the man or woman stationed to them and double the width. Each one stood next to their drum carrying their padded mallet used on the drum. The square was packed but oddly enough there wasn't a hunter in sight. Ember who sat to her left on the dais, which some of the men brought out and constructed for her for this ceremony, had told her that the hunters were there and most likely camouflaged. On her gauntlet, Ember had showed her the red dot that signified Akur. Judging by the dot he was practically behind them, but there was no sound, movement, or warble of light that indicated it other than Ember's sure smile and the glowing red dot.

Looking to Lyra's curious face Ahzma gave her a hesitant smile. "You mean regarding the Tani woman or…" she really wasn't sure which she was referring to since Lyra had known in advance what had happened to Upra.

Leaning in even closer, her eyes lowered and she bit her lips as if unsure if she should continue or not. "About your marriage to the yautja leader," she whispered.

By this time Ember was practically leaning in her lap but still able to hold a sleepy Okaj perfectly against her chest. "Go on," she whispered evidently deeply interested in whatever Lyra was going to say.

"Is it true that your husband treats you…nicely?" her face held disbelief that the possibility could be true.

Exchanging smiles with Ember, Ahzma glanced up and smiled dutifully at the dancing children and women that performed for her before stealing a glance back to Lyra and nodding to confirm.

They watched a few more minutes of the performance and clapped along with the beat of the music as the children performed various tumbling tricks.

"I cannot help but ask, my princess, and please forgive me but I feel that if there is even the possibility that some of the hunters could choose women amongst us I…I want to know how is it…" Lyra shook her head in embarrassment, unable to complete the question.

"The sex?" Ember whispered with a knowing smirk.

All Lyra could do was nod emphatically.

"I will simply say that, I am well taken care of," Ahzma replied diplomatically, feeling her own face burning in embarrassment.

She could tell that Lyra had more questions, so Ahzma rushed to reassure her. "Do not worry, like I told the others in the meeting the yautja have a high honor system. If you are uninterested you will not have to think about them looking at you with interest."

A haunted look passed through Lyra's eyes that Ahzma could not quite place.

"Yes," she said, her voice distant. "That is another matter I wish to discuss with you later."

The cheering from the crowd drew all three of their attentions. Wearing a ceremonial outfit, she had only heard of but recognized instantly, Mynhil walked down the middle of the cleared circle directly towards her. She knew immediately what was happening, and she shook her head with a laugh.

"No, no I do not…"

Her people, including Lyra clapped wildly, cheering and urging her to perform. Looking to Ember for help, she cooed and rocked the startled baby in her arms but looked to Ahzma with gleeful excitement.

"I have no idea what is going on but I demand you to do it, once we go back to Ojibwe you know we will be swamped in work and bored to tears."

Unable to resist the demands of the crowd, she felt Mynhil's fingers grip her wrists as he leaned forward with one foot on the dais with a smile, gently pulling her off to join him. Ahzma could have sworn she heard a distant growl, but as she was pulled to the middle of the circle clearing surrounded by the thousands of onlookers she looked around and saw no trace of yautja anywhere. But somehow, she knew they were all watching.

With no real choice in the matter, she allowed the women to pull her off to the side and replace her skirts with an embroidered green and black cloth. The sheer weight of the cloth was one of the many testaments to its beauty. They must have spent a month working on it, she estimated. It was so fine Ahzma could hardly keep her mouth from gaping in awe. Handing her the pair of five-foot-long ceremonial fans, they urged her to meet Mynhil in the center. Looking at Mynhil, who was wearing no shirt and an expertly pleated skirt worn by males made of the same beautiful fabric, she nodded back at his small nod; they both knew what to do, they had been trained to do this dance since they were children. A dance oddly enough she always dreamed she could dance with him for real, but now as she took her position at one end of the clearing, she found her eyes wondering past the edge of the crowd for the familiar Gold eyes.

An older man stood, and spread both arms out to the sky with the showmanship and drama of a man who has done this thousands of times before. "Tonight, we gather around to celebrate the marriage of our dear Princess Ahzma," his voice bellowed across the crowd. "As was done since the beginning of our people, she will dance under the moons and stars, announcing her matrimony to the heavens above."

Her people clapped, and she could see the happiness in their eyes. It took all of her willpower to refrain from tearing up.

"Mynhill will dance in the place of Lord Rakkah," he explained in a lower not so grand tone before picking back up where he left off. "Two jade cranes," he began evenly and dramatically.

On cue the drummers lifted their right mallets in unison and let it swing down onto the large white drums with echoing resonance.

" _Two Jade cranes, find themselves on one misty morning,"_ the older man sang deeply and beautifully, their native language rolling in lilting waves off his deep voice. Soon the crowd picked up the ancient song as the beat of the drums began, vibrating the air. " _Never had the male seen such a beautiful creature."_

Just at the right beat, Mynhil bent his knees as did she, both of them holding their folded fans in formation out like long thick wooden swords. One over their heads and the other pointed behind them. Hearing the next beat in the song they needed, they moved clockwise in unison.

" _She was long and graceful, he was strong and kind._ _Together they looked upon each other, and knew it was time._ "

There arms moved together as one, never missing a beat. Bringing both of the folding fans to point to her right, her feet changed positions and they now circled one another counter clockwise their eyes never separating.

The beat of the song picked up slightly. " _Will she take his offer or make him prove his worth_ ," the low notes of the song ended on an excited laugh by the women.

Mynhil's eyebrow arched in question, but he already knew which path of the dance she would pick.

With an expert flick of her wrists, she popped each on of the huge fans open revealing a beautiful green, black, and white crane design on each. Her bare feet moved fast on the cobblestone ground as she launched forward with a fluttering of her skirt. The drums around them went wild as the drummers used both mallets bringing the percussion into a heart pounding frenzy. Twisting and turning Mynhil and her, spun around one another as they twisted and turned their fans in practiced precision. Faintly, she could hear the wild cheers of their people urging the dance to go further. Smiling at Mynhil as she spun away, she twirled her fan with deadly speed around two fingers at his right hand. Barely missing her, Mynhil recovered and blocked the length of her suddenly folded fan snapping shut and arching to his shoulder.

"Oh my God, its an actual fight," Ember stared in shock at the blur of green and black in the middle of the clearing.

"No, no," Lyra laughed excitedly but never removing her eyes from the display. "Its just a dance I promise, but her goal is to remove his fans from his hands and his is to trap her arms behind her. Technically," she leaned to the side and stage whispered. "she is to let him win, but the last time I saw them practice this they were kids and Ahzma would never concede like she was supposed to."

Ember could hardly believe what she was seeing, the quiet reserved girl she had come to know in the past month was moving with a speed and agility she had no clue she had.

Warily, Ember tore her gaze from the scene and looked around. Her heart jumped at the sight. Surrounding the crowd was nearly twenty hunters, all watching the display. Risking a few more seconds of missing the performance, Ember turned in her chair to see her mate standing next to Rakkah. The evil upturned eye shields to his mask glowed with a golden menace as he watched the scene.

A loud snap echoed through the night air as one of Mynhil's large fans flew out of his hand from Ahzma's strike. Her victorious smile was contagious as Mynhil gave her a bow of defeat as the crowd clapped.

Signaling them all to eat and enjoy their night, Ahzma walked back through the crowd towards the dais with Ember and Lyra. She was completely out of breath and her feet were a little raw. Walking onto the dais she paused at Ember's stunned face and Lyra's worried one. Behind them stood Iko, Akur, and Rakkah all three wearing their masks.

"What's going on…" she began.

"If you can fight, then why did you allow your brothers to abuse you?" Iko snarled.

Pulling her head back in shock, Ahzma blinked a few times looking from him and back to Rakkah's silent form. "Iko what are you talking about, that wasn't fighting that was just a dance."

Iko gave a scoffing grunt of disagreement but Rakkah said nothing. The glowing eye shields of his mask only stayed focused on her.

"You moved with a speed and skill that has not been shown to us," Akur explained, and though his voice was deep and menacing like most yautja it held a thread of gentleness.

"I…I don't know what to say," she shook her head. "I can assure I was only dancing, and I would have shown you before but I have never had a reason to dance on Ojibwe. Rakkah?" she looked at him questioningly. "Are you angry, have I done something wrong?"

Rakkah said nothing for a moment and turned his broad back on her. "We will speak of this later, mate," he said simply, before walking away leaving her stunned.

The remainder of the festival went by in a haze to Ahzma. Soon after Rakkah left her, Ember bid her goodnight after telling her not to worry and followed Akur back to the ship with their sleeping infant. Watching the last few people leave to their homes, houses that used to be Tani homes but were now reclaimed, Ahzma walked across the empty stone streets in a confused daze.

She had no words. She could not understand what she had did wrong by dancing. Was Rakkah angry or disappointed? She didn't know, when she tried to find him after he walked off, she couldn't and he answered none of the messages she sent on her gauntlet. Watching Akur escort Ember and their daughter back to the ship left Ahzma with a huge hole in her chest. Subconsciously, her hand settled to her own stomach. She wanted that; she wanted a family to love and be loved by. Pushing open the doors to the old castle she walked through the gloomy halls of the abandoned castle. Old foyers with faded shadowes lined walls and floors where carpets once ran and pictures once hung, dusty kitchens stripped of all their useful equipment left only with open and empty cabinets. Her slippered feet barely made any noise as she walked into the grand hall stopping near the dais where the thrones must have once stood. This was where her father's parents must have once sat, looking out over their people—conspiring.

A sound behind her startled her, catching her attention. Turning on her heel, her heart soared for a moment at the hope of it being Rakkah.

The burning pain tearing through her chest dissolved all hope. Her mouth opened in a silent scream trapped by hock and pain as she stared at the chaotic gaze of the mad woman.

"Die, you half breed filth," the woman's whispered snarl was laced with an old familiar hate, that had plagued Ahzma all her life.

Looking down, Ahzma's mind could barely register the long jagged piece of metal sticking out from her chest. The feeling of her blood seeping down her breasts and stomach felt so odd, so foreign. Her legs gave out and she felt herself hit the ground as the woman helped push her down, burying the blade just a little deeper into her heart. Absently, Ahzma could feel the slightly rounded curve of the woman's stomach—Hyo-Jyn.

Pulling away from her the woman's face held no remorse only disgust as she made an attempt to leave. Ahzma gasped in a strangled moan at the pain burning into her chest, it hurt to breath or move but she forced herself to grasp weakly at the woman's arm.

"Wha…AHHH," the woman screamed as the blade in Ahzma's gauntlet slid out, piercing the woman through her arm. Yanking her wounded arm away, the woman stumbled back and away from Ahzma's field of vision on the floor, she could hear the woman's feet hitting the wooden floors as she ran away.

Staring up at the high ceiling of the hall, Ahzma cried with a pain filled moan as she thought of her life, and her child's life ending like this.

"Rakkah," she called out weakly as she felt her grasp on reality fading fast.

A/N: sweet lovely reviews make me update faster and provide me much needed internet validation. lol


	18. Chapter 18

The shrill alarm went off simultaneously on Ravki and Rakkah's gauntlets. They did not spare one another even a glance as they raced at blinding speeds off the ship and into the abandoned city Following the frantic pulsing sensor, Rakkah landed heavily on the palace's terracotta roof tearing easily through with his weight. Dropping effortlessly to the floor, the scent of blood struck him first before his eyes landed on the bloody sight of his mate.

Ravki slid to a sudden halt at the door as the roar pierced the air. Just for a second, he didn't react. For that one second, he took in the scene before him. Laying on the ground in a dark pool of blood, Ahzma lay at Rakkah's feet with an object of some kind protruding from her chest. Dropping to his knees, Rakkah, slid his hands underneath her body visibly flinching at the painful sounds of protest that she made. Knowing what his leader intended, Ravki turned and raced back to the ship jumping over the human buildings and up through the ship's bay doors.

By now the other hunters were in high alert watching as their leader came up behind him at a slower pace. It only took seconds to snatch the confused human doctor from her room forcing her to join their own medical overseers in the medical bay. The human doctor's cry of shock was the only sound from the room when Rakkah burst through the door. Laying Ahzma on the medical table, Rakkah stepped back in almost trancelike steps as the human doctor along with another yautja medics worked to remove the little bit of clothes on her body before placing her into the medical sarcophagus. Ravki watched as his leader said nothing as the human doctor and the medics argued about the course of treatment.

"No! We must not be too aggressive with it, if we put too much ephemoralh12 in it would cause her to miscarry," she shook her head emphatically. "We must pull out the blade carefully and slowly with the surgical drone while the gel solution tries to repair the heart damage and the entry wound. The biggest problem will be the loss of blood…"

Ravki watched as his leader's head shot up at the woman's confession. She wasn't looking at either of them and she didn't see Rakkah's hands tighten into fists. Ravki looked from his leader and back to the female now floating in the tank. Her long black hair was suspended in the gelatinous healing fluid of the medical sarcophagus, the mask over her face hid her eyes as it pumped oxygen into her. Stepping forward, Rakkah stared down through the glass of the medical sarcophagus for a long silent moment before turning and grabbing the small silver gauntlet on the table and leaving the room.

#

The Tani woman was tracked by the Koga's hounds and found running along the beach. Rakkah watched in silence as the large group of Upran humans surrounded the woman. Tears streaked their cheeks as anger warped their once happy faces. Led by the male human who danced with his mate and the female called Lyra they beat and halfway drug the woman back to the city. They told her she would live until her child was born and once delivered, they would find a sharp piece of metal and drive it into the woman's heart just as she did their princess.

#

A week went by and Ahzma's condition was finally stable. There has been two primary concerns: the loss of blood and the life of the fetus. Though Ahzma's blood type was rare there was no shortage of volunteers from her people to offer up their own. The puncture through her heart was at seventy percent healing completion by the sarcophagus's readouts. Sitting by the sarcophagus with their arms hooked to the transfusion machine, both Imani and Lyra stared through the glass as the floating woman and offered up their tear filled prayers.

The biggest obstacle however in Ahzma's recovery was Rakkah. Until now, Esmerelda had always seen Rakkah as a quiet, level-headed leader amongst brash blood thirsty savages. But now she found the lead hunter unrecognizable. When she proposed they keep Ahzma in suspended healing longer to give the fetus a larger chance at survival he had grabbed her by the throat. Frightened and pulled to the tips of her toes, Esmerelda gasped at the powerful pressure around her throat as he brought her closer to his flexing mandibles.

"You will heal her and bring her out to me!" he snarled, his golden eyes glittering with a malice she had never seen before.

Grasping at his thick wrist, Esmerelda tried to pull away from him. "I will not," she struggled against him. "She wants this baby and if we take her out now, she may lose it. I know and you know, lord Rakkah if she can keep the baby by simply staying in longer, she _would_!"

Pulling her even closer, Esmerelda felt her toes completely leave the ground. "By your own notes," his other clawed hand pointed to the computer screen with her data on Ahzma's condition. "you admit there is a chance she would fall into a coma if she stays longer."

"Yes, but…" His hand tightened around her throat.

Panic seized her as she realized the predatory gleam settling into Rakkah's eyes and she knew in that moment he had every intention on killing her if she stood in his way of getting what he wanted.

Another growl, a lower almost rumbling sound emanated from the other side of the room. Esmerelda's heart lifted as she watched Ravki uncloak himself and step next to Rakkah. He growled something in the yautja language and Esmerelda watched as whatever he said registered with the yautja leader. A flash of resignation passed through the monster's gold gaze before brightening to a simmering fury. Releasing her, he paid no attention to her as she fell roughly to her knees.

Angry now, Esmerelda coughed and rubbed at her tender throat as she glared up at the beast. She wanted to fling in his face that it was all his fault anyways. She was there the night of the festival, she watched as Rakkah angrily turned his back on his wife after her performance. She wanted to smear that fact like salt into his wound, she wanted to see how the stupid crab faced monster dealt with that guilt flung at him. But she didn't, even as angry as she was, she knew that he would kill her within seconds if she so much uttered the words.

Turning back to the sarcophagus, Esmerelda leaned on the medical pod for a few seconds to gather her breath before looking over the readouts again. Looking down she paused at the brown drowsy blinking eyes in the tank. She heard the door open behind her and for a moment Esmerelda considered keeping the info to herself. Rakkah was being awful, it had been a week of pure misery on the ship that floated above Tani. The poor Uprans below were given no information and treated with cold silent indifference at their attempts to ask about their beloved princess's status. Everyday since her attack, Rakkah had spent nearly every evening taking on new challenges to his thrown in the training bay. Ships from Ojibwe arrived daily with eager hunters using the open call as opportunity to gain the seat of power. Rakkah had gone undefeated. Ember had told her over video call from the safety of her room, in which Akur would not let her leave, that Rakkah had injured dozens of warriors and nearly killed one before Jarak stepped in to drag the hunter away. Rakkah was losing his mind from the loss of his mate. Esmerelda suspected it was most likely the first time the warrior ever even felt such overpowering emotions.

"She is awake," she said aloud.

Stepping aside to the sudden presence next to her, Esmerelda watched as Rakkah leaned forward and stared down into the tank. Ahzma was only partially lucid, blinking a few times as she stared blankly out the viewing window above her. Focusing on the vital readouts on her monitor, Esmerelda could not help but watch from the corner of her eye as Rakkah lifted a hand to the thick glass. Claws clicked softly at the surface as he watched his mate intently for a few minutes before straightening away from the tank and turning to leave.

#

"You have been in stasis for two weeks now," Ember wiped away a tear from her cheek as she gave Ahzma a relieved smile.

Ahzma could feel herself nod her head, the movement felt wobbly and not her own. It felt as if there was a puppeteer above her working the strings to her body. Looking from Ember and to Esmerelda she tried to take a deep breath and stem the wave of dizziness.

As if reading her mind Esmerelda rushed to explain. "Don't worry, the loopy feeling will pass soon. It's caused from the nutrient gel you were placed in for so long."

Looking down at her chest, Ahzma pulled the cover that Esmerelda had wrapped her in away from her breast, just enough to see the faint nearly invisible scar over her heart. She ignored Ravki's presence next to her medical bed, apparently the quiet scarred hunter had been the one to help pull her completely naked body out of the sarcophagus when she first woke. She had been dazed and confused when he sat her on the table. She could only sit, shivering from the cold gel covering her body as Esmerelda and Ember quickly worked to wipe it all off of her. The first thing they told her that the baby was fine and Ahzma was grateful for that. She didn't remember much of anything about her time in the sarcophagus but she did feel a constant state of dread, as if she was waiting for some impending doom.

For the next few minutes, Ember informed her what had been happening. Ahzma felt no pity for the decided fate of her Tani attacker but it did sink at the despair and limbo her people suffered while she was gone. The only thing that helped was the knowledge that the yautja ship was still orbiting above Tani. While both women talked and comforted her, Ahzma could not help but notice the one glaring detail they both avoided—Rakkah.

"And what of Rakkah?" she asked. The last thing she remembered of her mate was his anger after her dance with Mynhil.

Flicking her gaze to Ravki, Ember looked away with nervous energy.

As if taking his cue, Ravki stepped forward and spoke deeply. "I will inform Rakkah you are awake and recovered."

Using the hand that was not holding the cover to her breast, Ahzma caught Ravki's thick forearm in her small grip. The hunter looked down at her hand and back to her with a narrowing questioning gaze.

"Wait," she commanded him gently, before turning to address the other two women. "What are you all not telling me?"

#

Showered and dressed in a blue and green Upran outfit, Ahzma walked unsteadily alongside Ravki down the ship's long hall. Occasionally, she felt a wave of fatigue wash over her and stopped to steady herself. Shaking her head, Ahzma took a deep breath and gritted her teeth forcing herself to move forward. Ember's words kept replaying themselves over and over in her head.

"Rakkah has changed. He is like a madman running around the ship," she whispered. "He has been accepting challenges to his thrown, going out on dangerous hunts. He just got back yesterday with a trophy of something's head that was so large and ugly it made all the other hunters celebrate at his victory while at the same time jealous. Akur told me over forty hunters went out this morning seeking to claim equivalent or better trophies."

"Your attack has brought upon Rakkah's bloodlust," Ravki had interjected calmly, turning all three women's wide eyes to him. Standing like a silent stone tower, he continued. "Most hunters see no issue with his change in mood. However there are some, those of us who have known Rakkah longer, who find this shift unusual."

Ahzma's heart raced with worry as they approached a new set of doors. Everything they told her about Rakkah's behavior sounded so foreign and out of character for her mate. She needed to see him.

The doors opened at Ravki's command and the sounds of grunts, snarls, and bellowing growls struck her instantly. Walking forward with Ravki, Ahzma noticed a few hunters stare at her with interest before moving to the side. Approaching what looked to be a giant black railing that curved around into a giant circle, Ahzma looked down from her level to the level below to see a circular training ring surrounded by yautja all watching the two hunters in the middle.

Ahzma gasped as she watched Rakkah, who wore none of his traditional armor just a leather skirt similar to Ravki's, circle the other hunter who was dressed similarly. With nearly white greenish skin that reminded her of a toad, speckled in dark green spots along his flanks and back, the other hunter held both arms out with claws flexed and ready snarling at his leader. Rakkah made no similar gestures, circling the other hunter he simply gave him a bored stare. Incensed, the other hunter lunged out with his claws so fast Ahzma barely had time to register the movement. Sidestepping the move with inhuman speed, Rakkah grabbed the toad hunter's arm and bent it back until there was a sickening crack. The toad hunter roared, but his sound of pain was drowned out by the sound of ebullient glee from the bloodthirsty crowd. Stepping in front of the downed hunter, Rakkah kneed him in the face sending him sprawling backwards onto his back. Ahzma felt her breath stop as she watched her mate stand over the hunter, straddling the hunter's head and bent down to grab one of the hunter's tusk. He was going to break it, somehow, she knew it instinctively. The beautiful gold eyes that had always looked at her with warmth were cold and empty as he prepared to break the fallen hunter's tusk.

She spoke before she could even think. " **RAKKAH**!" his name was flung like a whip of reprimand, cracking in the open air, stilling everyone.

Dreads sliced through the air as his head jerked up and his gold predatory eyes found hers immediately. Stepping away from the heavy breathing hunter, Rakkah's eyes never left hers as he let out a roar. Lunging with one and then two steps he leapt into the air with a power she honestly had no clue yautja's possessed, launching himself high into the air towards them. Landing silently with a small slide on the viewing balcony where he stood, Rakkah straightened with slow menacing grace. His claws splayed at his sides as he examined her from head to toe, taking her in.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when he lunged for her. Her yelp of alarm went ignored by everyone as Rakkah grabbed her against his chest and sped down the long halls. Closing her eyes to the dizzying speed she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and waited for him to stop.

Opening her eyes, she finally felt him gently pull her away from him and realized with a few blinks they were now in their room. Stepping back away from her, Rakkah stared at her silently for a few moments before speaking.

"Why was I not informed of your recovery?" the depth of his loud growl made her flinch.

Her body was still stiff and a bit sore and she was beyond tired. All she wanted was to let herself fall into Rakkah's arms and sleep, but she knew she could not. Things between them needed to be straightened first.

Lifting her chin, she stared back at him boldly. "I told them not to. I wanted to hear what has been happening while I have been healing."

Turning with a whip of his long dreads, Rakkah began pacing back and forth like a jungle cat considering its plan of attack, and she knew her confession bothered him. It meant he was well aware that his actions while she recovered were not actions he was proud of, and that realization comforted her. He wasn't a madman, like the way Esmerelda and Ember painted him, he wasn't too far gone.

"Why did you not tell me about the pregnancy?" He demanded, changing the topic.

Crossing her arms, she refused to be derailed. "First, I want to know why you turned your back on me the night of the dance? Why were you so angry that I could dance?"

Stalking close to her, Rakkah crowded her close and stared down at her with furious eyes. "You lied to me."

Never in a million lightyears would she have expected that response. Stunned she stepped back to look at him, but his large hands spanned her waist keeping her pressed close against him. Ahzma nearly sighed at the familiar warmth of him.

"What are you talking about?" she breathed, trying to pull her gaze from his massive chest. "I never once lied to you."

"You omitted the fact that you were trained to fight."

Vaguely she remembered Iko stating something like similar that night. Smiling softly, she shook her head, placing both of her hands against the rise of sculpted muscles on his chest. "Rakkah, that was not fighting, it was only a dance that appears that way."

Rakkah gave a grunt. "I have witnessed you take a blade from one of my warriors, I have watched you move faster than expected, and I and others watched you move with martial training alongside that human male." The last part was said with such a vile snarl Ahzma had to wonder if he was actually upset about her dancing or was he just jealous.

"Rakkah, I am obviously not trained to fight or I would have been able to avoid getting stabbed in the chest by a very pregnant insane woman."

The flash of pain in his gold eyes made the room feel quieter, and Ahzma suddenly felt as if she understood everything. He was in pain.

"Ravki told me you were the one who found me," she whispered, running her hands in small soothing patterns against his chest.

Beneath her hands his chest rumbled with an acknowledging growl, but he said nothing. His mandibles did not flex, his hands along her waist stayed perfectly still, and his eyes remained fixed. It was as if he was reinforcing all of his self-control.

"Did you miss me?" she urged.

One hand shifted against her and she could feel the slight press of his claws push against her bare waist. Reaching for his hand, she pulled it around and laid it flat on her exposed stomach. Tracing the long fingers to the tips of his black claws she smoothed her smaller hand to lay flat on top f his much longer one.

"Are you happy that I am pregnant?" she pressed, this time seeing the flash of raw emotion pass through his beady eyes.

His hand tightened protectively against her stomach while the other pressed her even closer. But he was still holding himself in check, she noted, she wanted to break through his defenses.

"That night when I laying on the floor, all I kept thinking was how much I wanted you. I have never been happy before Rakkah," she ignored the warning growl he emitted, knowing he wanted her to stop. "I have never felt happiness like I feel it with you. I love you and I prayed and prayed to somehow live and stay by your side."

Ahzma flinched has one hand suddenly wrapped around her neck. With wide eyes she stared at Rakkah's now glowing furious eyes. Pulling her closer her wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground against him.

"I considered letting you die," he began in a low snarling voice. "just to make this madness within me cease."

She should have been scared by what he was saying and doing, but Ahzma refused to give him that. She refused to be intimidated by him.

His hand moved from around her neck and gently pushed back some of her long black hair that hung partially in her face. "But I realized it would only grow worse once you are gone. You are infectious, you have weakened me with your affection in a way I cannot recover from." Ahzma couldn't stop the tears from rolling from her eyes as he spoke. "I felt no purpose of life without you and I watched my sanity slip knowing I failed you and our child. You will stay by my side forever Ahzma. You will never leave me again."

Crying fully now she framed his face with both of her hands. "Say it," she demanded.

Letting out a stubborn grunt he turned his head away and stared at the far wall. "You wish to see me further weakened, mate?"

She kissed the concaved skin on his mandible and looked at him again. "I need to hear you say it."

Hoisting her higher against him, Rakkah walked her over to the bed and sat her down. With quick practiced hands he pulled the clothing from her body and pointed silently in command for her to lay back against the bed. Obediently, she complied. Taking off his own leather skirt he joined her on the bed and pressed their bodies against one another. One hand of his slid down and over her breast, pausing to tease her nipple before continuing to stop at her soft stomach. In this position his dreads formed a curtain around her.

"If it is my weakness you want my mate, know that you have it. I can no longer live my life without you or your love." Bending his head close to her shoulder, Ahzma let out a hitched breath as she felt him enter her slowly and she heard him growl low in her ear. "I will never stop loving you my mate."

Fin

Exclusive cute-cute-cute epilogue for people on my email list.

And thank you for reading. I love all of your comments/reviews and I have read and enjoyed every single one of them. Remember I write real books too. Also keep and eyes out for more stories for Jarak, Baal, Koga, Tyrn, and more.

 **Also make sure you check out my real book "A King's Karma" on** A..M..A..Z..O..N

Longing to escape her mundane life of prayer and chores, Ishtar dreamed of adventure far from the stone walls of the remote monastery. Different from the rest of the aging nuns, she spent her life pretending not to be affected by curious stares caused by her unique looks, but when a demon king saves her from an attack, she found herself captivated by his piercing gaze.

A demonic king with unmistakable power, Suros commanded an elite army of trained warriors dedicated to their king and his every command. After years of searching for her, Suros was prepared to do whatever it takes to have her, even if that meant taking her by force.

With a shocking secret forcing Ishtar to flee from the only place she called home, can she outrun the demon with crimson eyes determined to have her at no matter the cost?

 **A note from the author: This is a short stand-alone story about a young woman captured by a powerful demon lord and her will to fight back or allow herself to be conquered by the demon with the crimson gaze.**


End file.
